Gentle Heart
by SQUALO KING
Summary: Long ago a single man lead an attack against the Soul Society, many died and his name was known among the survivors, but today it is unspoken. The Inugami, the spirit of vengeance, a blood thirst hound bound to destruction and ruin, returns to destroy the Soul Society as he did long ago. One who has a Pure Gentle heart can stop him, but not alone. A new version of Iro No Oo Yamada
1. Prologue: The Blue Wolf

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with new fic, called Gentle Heart.**

 **I thought this up after my break from writing, this one will be the fic that will replace Iro No Oo Yamada. But first the Disclaimer.**

 **Squalo King does not own Bleach in anyway shape or form, it all belongs to Tite Kubo, aside from Ocs.**

 **Now there will be changes in the story, pairings, powers, and such but I promise I know what I wish to do with the story. And if you point out any grammer problems with my chapters, I appreciate it.**

 **Now before I would be able to do one chapter a week on my other stories but this will be unable to do for this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Blue Wolf**

 **Gotie 13 Squad 1 HQ**

 **Over a Hundred Thousand years ago.**

Destruction, death and defeat, these were the words that described the newly formed Gotie 13 within the several centuries of being created. Within Seireitei Hollows invaded and reeked havoc, killing civilians and shinigami alike, buildings destroyed by burning buildings, covered with corpses of the fallen shinigami and Hollows, smoke rose from the rubble like dark pillar reaching for the sky. The shinigami moved to intercept the invasion with many of them falling to destruction or holding their own in this large scale attack.

In the rubble of the Squad 1 HQ stood 2 men; one man had a black short hair with a sharp mustache, he had sharp eyes, a captain's jacket of the shinigami and fire seeping from his released Shikai., this man was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of squad 1 and Head Captain to all the shinigami. The second man wore dark cloak that covered his upper and lower body while his arms were bandaged., he had one blade and a dark rectangular stone in his other hand that seemed to have red reiatsu surrounding it, his blade seemed to be encased in pink energy and as for any facial features none could be named due to his cloak covering his hair and the fact that the man wore an Inugami mask on his face the mask was white with black markings on it and it would be remembered by the survivors of this incident.

Yamamoto's hand was to his heart, he felt a feeling that he would never forget, the feeling of emptiness collapsing on him, he had been wounded which he had burned closed with his fire and the man in the mask had been stabbed in the chest but he showed no physical signs of fatigue, due to his body being covered.

"You will no achieve victory from this, even if you reach him." said Yamamoto. The man with the mask looks up at the sky.

"Wrong, if those are the last moments of my life then they will align with what I seek, I desire that darkness" said the man.

The flames that Yamamoto produced then intensified for all in Seireitei to see, like a beacon that would burn any to ash if anyone was near, but it seemed to part in the presence of this enemy of the Gotie 13, is if the flames feared him.

"You would destroy us all, even yourself, to fulfill that desire?!" asked Yamamoto with rage in his eyes.

"Yes, because all flowers die, even you and even him." said the man.

"I will stop you here and now!" yelled Yamamoto. The man the held the black stone out before him.

"Are you sure you can, can you use it, even when so many have died already?" asked the man. Yamamoto closed his eyes, he then points of his blade on the roof, he knew that any allies that he had were far away from the area and dealing with the enemy's army.

"Longsword of Remnant Flames, East: Rising Sun Edge!" yelled Yamamoto.

Then hot flames are contentraded along the blade of his bankai that burned hotter than any flames that exist. The masked man caused the black stone to emit a colorful spectrum of energy.

"All flowers die. Said the mask man as he shunpoed at Yamamoto and Yamamoto did the same to the enemy.

"C!" yelled Yamamoto.

The two then would battle for the fate of the three worlds that existed; The Human world, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. This would be a battle known through the ages by ancient men and women who were the victims and victors of this age, before Aizen, before the Quincy War and long before Ichigo Kurosaki. However this will be a time, long forgotten until that day.

* * *

 **4 months after the event with the Fullbringers**

 **Rukon District**

In the slums district of Seireitei were many residents of the Soul Society were during any daily activities, running a business, taking care of their children, children playing with friends, doing unscrupulous business and so on. Shinigami protrolled the area for anything dangerous that they could deal with but so far nothing.

However on a particular street sat a large man under a sign that said "Lottery" with a sheathed katana sticking out of a box. The man had a cloak covering his lower and upper body and a kasa, he had no shoes, he was dark skinned and he seemed to have long messy blue hair.

"I wonder if anyone will win today." said the man.

"Hey you." said a voice.

The man had looked up and saw a bald man and his feminine looking friend approached him, they had on shinigami garb and they each had a zanpakuto. These two were 3rd seat Ikakku Madarame and 5th Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11. The man looked at them revealing his amber colored eyes.

"Whats this lottery for?" asked Ikkaku.

"Anything." said the gruff voice.

"Anything, I'm sure that's a mere exaggeration, surely you can't grant any wish." said Yumichika The man nodded.

"Of course I can, however you have to pay to do this." said the man. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other.

"Pay, with what our souls?" asked Yumichika with a grin.

"If so I'll fight you for it!" said Ikakku.

The man chuckled and points at the two.

"You Squad 11 guys never change." said the man. Ikkaku and Yumichika were thrown off by this statement.

"11th Squad, what makes you say that?" asked Yumichika. The man the scratched the top of his hat.

"What, are you 4th, 7th, 10th, 1st or even 2nd, to me be honest, I just guessed." he siad. Ikakku then elbowed Yumichika in the side.

"Relax," he looks at the man," we are from the 11th, were shinigami of the Gotie 13." said Ikkaku. The man then made a thumbs up.

"I know, I can tell by your dresses and zanpakuto." said the man.

Ikkaku looked annoyed while Yumichika found enjoyment in Ikkaku's dismay.

"Dresses?" uttered Ikkaku. Yumichika then covered Ikkaku's mouth before he could yelled at the man.

"Its fine," Yumichika lets Ikkaku go," know what is this lottery about?" asked Yumichika. The man then pointed at the blade in the box.

"Simple, take the sword out of the sheath, take as many chances as you want."said the man.

"That's it, seems simple, doens't even really feel like a lottery." said Yumichika. Cerulean shook his head.

"Might seem that way, no one has won yet though." he said.

"That so, I'll give it a go." said Ikkaku. Reaching for the blade.

"Your so simple." said Yumichika. Ikkaku picked up the blade and saw that the blade had a blue scabbard, there was no collar, the handle was blue with white with white braids and a black ornament on the handle and scabbard tip.

"Nice sword," Ikkaku then draws the sword," but it looks like I win." said Ikkaku.

"Loser." said the man. Ikkaku got made while Yumichika shook his head sighing.

"Knew it was too simple." siad Yumichika. Ikkaku then got mad.

"Wait I drew the sword, that means I win." said Ikkaku.

"Too bad, you lost." said the man.

"How?!" asked Ikkaku shaking the blade at the man, just then the blade and scabbard vanished from Ikkaku's hands much to his and Yumichika's surprise. They look and see that it was in the mystery man's hands. He then puts the blade back in the scabbard.

"You just lost," he points it at Yumichika," your turn lady pants." said the man.

"Lady pants?" questioned Yumichika. Ikkaku then puts his hand roughly on Yumichika's shoulder.

"DO it, beat him." said Ikkaku urging Yumichika to draw the blade. Yumichika sighs and reaches out for the blade, he draw it revealing the blade and puts it back inside.

"There do I win?" asked Yumichika. The man shook his head.

"Nope, you lose." he said, much to Ikkaku's dismay. The man then took a white stone looking relic out of his pockets and putt

"I don't mind the defeat but don't we have to pay you?" asked Yumichika. Ikkaku nodded remembering.

"Oh right, we didn't win, but if you think that y-"

Before Ikkaku could finish the man held out his hand and emits a bright light from it. Before Ikkaku and Yumichika could react the fell under its spell, motionless and still. Then when the light faded, they walked away and talked to each other while they did, not knowing what they had done.

"Your memories." said the man.

" _Cerulean I come out of this box yet?"_ said a voice in the man's head.

"No, we do a few more, then we go back home, Legion." said Cerulean

"Fine." said Legion.

This mysterious duo were one of the many sparks that would ignite the coming events, filled with life death, love, war, laughs and more. This was Cerulean a man who broke away from a hollowed fate.

* * *

 **Thats all wrote**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about a first chapter.**

 **Enjoy the story as it goes on.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off."**


	2. A Medic's Introduction

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart**

 **I do not own Bleach in anyway shape or form.**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Haven't decided whether to pair Hanatarou with Isane or Soifon. Help me decide**

* * *

 **A Medic's Introduction**

 **Squad 4 HQ medical room**

Within one of the special objective squad's Headquarters was one of the many talented healers, though not to his own respect, Hanataro Yamada, assisting Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with Squad 2 check up along with many of the other members of Squad 4. Today were the Gotie 13's annual physicals and Squad 4 was tasked with checking on the many Squads that reside within the Soul Society. Considering the number of Shinigami that were in one squad alone this process would take at least two to three days and they were currently in their 3rd day with the final group of shinigami getting their physical, the 2nd division otherwise known as the "Stealth Defense Force".

" _I-I can do this, I can do this!"_ thought Hanataro desperately as he stood before this task, one he regretted in a manner

Hanataro was standing with one of the members of the second division, a highly seated member as well. After the events with the winter war Unohana began to give him and Isane more important jobs. He did not know what this was but Unohana herself could say that she saw much potential within Isane and Hanataro even if they themselves couldn't see it. However that seemed to fade in the same manner as colors on very old art when when he was tasked with healing Captain Soifon of the 2nd division, one of the more feared captains.

"Excuse me, are you going to start yet?" asked Soifon impatiently

Hanataro gulped hearing that and tried his best to not show how scared he was, even though he didn't think Soifon as a bad person, mostly because he didn't know her personally, but she carried an air of authority and despite his association with Captain Unohana it didn't help him. Soifon was sitting on a medical bed with her zanpakuto at her side, she had taken off her Captain's jacket and was waiting for Hanataro to start on her physical, only to seem him standing in place.

"M-My apologies C-Captain Soifon." said Hanatarou. Soifon then folds her arms, seeing this causing Hanataro to tense up extremely.

" _Why didn't I simply have Lieutenant Isane do this instead of him?"_ thought Soifon

Hanataro breathed in and out and walked over to Soifon and tried his best to do his job.

"H-How are you doing today?" asked Hanatarou nervously. Soifon didn't answer and merely leered at him.

"Okay, please allow me to take a look at you." said Hanataro.

"What is first?" asked Soifon

Hanataro then held out his hand.

"Please allow me to take your pulse." said Hanataro. Soifon then reluctantly gave Hanataro her hand and he put his finger to it to check her wrist.

"Don't you need to use equipment?" asked Soifon. Hanataro shook his head.

"No," he felt her pulse on two of his fingers," your doing fine, you seem to have a good heart rate." said Hanataro. He then let her go.

Hanataro then jotted down information about Soifon on a piece of paper. He then took a stethoscope and walked over to Soifon.

"Okay, now I'm going to check your breathing." said Hanatarou. Soifon narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a child, you can do what you have to without having to announce it to me." said Soifon annoyed.

"I-I can't, I do that to help people feel comfortable, it be like me touching you without your permission, I especially girl." said Hanataro.

"That's a strangely gentleman like," Hanataro blushed a little," however I'm not a woman or a man at this moment, I'm a shinigami trying to get a physical, now continue." said Soifon in a demanding tone.

"R-Right, but I have to check your breathing now." said Hanataro as he walked over to Soifon and put his stethoscope on her chest. Soifon could feel its cold metal but didn't express any sense of chill from it.

"Is it too cold?"asked Hanataro Soifon then made an annoyed face prompting Hanataro to shut his mouth.

"S-Sorry, but breath in and out.." said Hanataro

Soifon did what Hanataro had asked of her and Hanataro heard her breathing with the stethoscope, and everything sounded in order.

"Very good," he put the stethoscope on her back," again please." said Hanatarou

"Fine." said Soifon

Soifon then breathed in and out again as Hanataro had asked and everything seemed in order again until Hanataro found a small bruise on Soifon's back and immediately brought it up.

"Did you hurt your back e-earlier?" asked Hanatarou. Soifon nearly scoffed hearing that, but answered.

"I was training if you must know, with my other subordinates, but I didn't know about the bruise and frankly it doesn't matter." said Soifon. Hanatarou thought Soifon's veiw on her injury was a bit light since she didn't even feel any pain from it but he decided to heal her despite what she thought.

"Hold still, I'll make it better." said Hanataro and he used Kaido.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do, it doesn't hurt anyway." said Soifon. Hanatarou shook his head.

"I-I can't keep it like this though." said Hanataro as he healed it.

While Hanatarou was doing this someone was watching him from outside of the room, it was Isane Kotetsu, the Lieutenant of Squad 4. Isane had just finished giving the last of the 2nd Squad members including Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Now Soifon was the last one left and Hanataro was checking on her, originally Isane was supposed to heal Soifon but their captain brought that task upon Hanataro instead, at the moment Isane wasn't bitter but more worried for Hanataro's well being.

"He's doing okay," she sighs relieved," I'm so glad." said Isane.

Isane had known Hanataro very well, he was one of the squad members that she looked after he had first joined, he was very afriad when she first met him. She still looked after him, he seemed to always try and do his best and never give himself the due credit for it, of course Hanataro thought the same about her.

"He's very good." said Isane.

As she almosted looked in admiration at Hanataro, she knew and understood he seemed to take delight in all healing and his genlte heart made him trustworthy, even before the events of Ichigo Kurosaki and those surrounding him she seemed to trust Hanatarou a bit more than the other members due to how he was.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." said Isane.

"I know you were." said a voice from behind Isane,

"EEEH!" yelled Isane as she jumped, she turned around scared to see it was only her captain, Retsu Unohana of Squad 4.

"Oh Captain Unohana it was only you, you scared me." said Isane. Unohana put her hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Sorry, but please try not to scream so loud, this is a hospital as well as our HQ and barracks." said Unohana. Isane nodded and apologized.

"Yes ma'am, I won't do it again." said Isane.

"Even though you caused me to do that." thought Isane. Unohana then put her hands down to her sides.

"Its fine, I'll try not to scare you, though it might be hard to resist." said Unohana.

"I-I was just checking on Haantarou." said Isane. Unohanna smirked hearing that.

"I know, after all I gave the order for him to heal Soifon rather than you or Iemura, I know it was due to my judgment." said Unohana with much confidence and grace.

"I know, you were right to, he's doing okay., he's not missing a step, though he was scared at first," said Isane.

"I had a feeling that would happen, but the way you complement him makes me wonder something." said Unohana with a pondering face.  
"Huh, what is it?" asked Isane.

"If you would give the same complements if he is in charge of your physical, perhaps he'd share some about you." said Unohana with a smile. Isane understood what Unohana was talking about and blushed immensily at what she was suggesting.

"C-Captain, d-don't say that outloud!" said Isae quietly screaming.

"Oh, so you want to keep it secret, very well I won't tell a soul." said Unohana with a finger to her mouth.

Before Isane or Unohana could say another word they heard foot steps from the room and the two walked away from it so not to be seen spying on Hanatarou and Soifon. Soifon exited the room putting her captain jacket back on with Hanataro following her behind.

"Is that all?" asked Soifon.

Hanataro nodded, though he was still very nervous about the whole thing.

"Yes, your very healthy, but you shouldn't let any wounds or bruises go unattended." said Hanataro.

"It didn't hurt." said Soifon.

She then looked over and saw Isane and Captain Unohana standing behind Hanataro, Hanataro turned around and saw them and immediately bowed to his better.

"C-Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane!" said Hanataro with much respect.

"Captain Soifon, I trust you passed your physical." said Unohana.

"Yes, my only problem was a bruise on my back." said Soifon. Hanataro seemed to shrink when she mentioned that bruise that he found.

"You shouldn't let any injury go untreated, this is a place to relive you of that pain, so allow us to treat them." said Unohana. Soifon did not want to argue with Unohana about this and agreed.

"Yes ma'am, I will be sure of that." said Soifon,

She then left without another word, if Hanataro had a shrewish personality he would point out that Soifon didn't even thank him, but he didn't car. He looked back at his captain and lieutenant and bowed.

"I-I hope I did good enough today." said Hanataro. Isane nodded."You did amazing." said Isane. Hanatarou blushed hearing that but he quickly spoke up.

"I-I have a feeling that Captain Soifon would have rather had you do it, y-your far more skilled than most healer." said Hanatarou. Isane smiled hearing that.

"It doesn't matter, you did exceedingly well," she looks at Isane," everyone did, now that the physicals are done the squad can have a small break, like our flower arrangement class." said Unohana.

"I'd like that very much, I can invite the other SWA members." said Isane. Hanatarou smiled to but her lowered his head in shame. Isane and Unohana saw this and questioned it.

"Something wrong?" asked Isane.

"I-I'd love to particiapte with you both but I have somewhere to be today, I promised a friend that I would meet him if I could when the physicals were over." said Hanataro.

"You may do whatever you wish during your own time off but please remember to things within the law." said Unohana. Hanatarou bowed.

"T-Thank you, I-I'll join you both next time." said Hanatarou, he then left Squad 4 to meet with his friends.

"I hope he stays out of trouble." said Isane.

"You can follow him if you want." said Unohana with a smile. Isane blushed hearing that and was a little annoyed by it.

"C-Captain." uttered Isane.

"Nevermind, lets gather the other members." said Unohana. The two then left for their own leisure and fun, when they did Unohana couldn't shake the feeling that Isane was right to worry about Hanatarou.

* * *

 **Rukon District**

Hanatarou arrived at the Rukon district, there it seemed busy as always which made it harder for him to find his friends waiting for him.

"OH where are they, I hope I'm not late." said Hanatarou as he walked around and he noticed that it was more busy today than it usually was, there were more people around so he tried not to disturb anyone, however-

*Bam*

Hanataro knocks into a much larger man and his group of friends. He looks up and sees that they're Shinigami like he is, but they belong to Squad 11. He tries to apologize but he is quickly picked up by his collor and up to the man's face.

"Want something from me runt?" asked the large man.

"S-Sorry ,I bumped into by accident, I- I won't do it again." said Hanatarou. The large man and his group look at Hanataro and see his very gentle stature and see this as an opportunity to get stuff out of him.

"Acutally you broke my back when you knocked into me, I need compensation, all the money and clothes you have!" said the man. Hanataro shook his head nervously and afraid of the situation.

"I-I can't do that bu-but I can he-"

*POW*

Hanataro was cut off by a punch to the stomach courtesy of the large man, he then dropped Hanataro on the hard ground and he nearly vomits from the blow to the stomach.

"That ain't gonna be good enough." said one of the man's friends, he then stepped on Hanataro's hand and tried to crush it.

"Give us all your shit or-

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled a voice, catching the attention of anyone in earshot.

"Who said that?" uttered on of the man's friends.

They looked around as Hanatarou staggered to get on his feet when he saw one of his friends, Rikichi, standing before one the group of 11th members.

"Hey Hanatarou." said Rikichi with a smile.

"H-Hi Rikichi." said Hanatarou nervously

"Who are you runt?" asked the large man that started all this. Rikichi pointed his thumb at his forehead and grinned and answered much to Hanatarou's dismay.

"I'm Rikichi of Squad 6, and I'll make you pay for hurting my pal!" said Rikichi

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Hanataro and Rikichi were sitting on a bench, covered in bruises and some cuts. Hanataro was healing Rikichi first to ease his pain though it seemed that his pride had been hurt more than anything else.

"Bastards." said Rikichi.

"Rikichi you shouldn't have tried to help me, look at you, your all hurt." said Hanataro.

"I wasn't gonna leave you there, you didn't leave me." said didn't take long for Rikichi to get in a fight with the bullies who antagonized Hanataro. Rikichi generally believed that he could beat them, but there were more of them and they were stronger all together. Despite his efforts Rikichi was beaten to a pulp and was losing prompting Hanataro to try and help him by stepping in front only for him to get hit instead and beaten instead. The bullies got bored and left.

"Sorry you go beaten up." said Hanataro as he finished up healing Rikichi.

"Don't sweat it, but this could have been a better start to our time off." said Rikichi. Hanatarou began using Kaido on his body and he nodded.

"I hope we don't meet those guys again." said Hanatarou. Rikichi snarled and drew his zanpakuto.

"They better hope I don't see them again." said Rikichi.

Hananatarou laughed nervously hearing that. Rikichi looked over at Hanataro, he put his blade away and folded his arms.

"Why do you let guys like that mess with you?" asked Rikichi. Hanataro looked away not wanting to answer that. Rikichi then jabbed Hanataro in the shoulder.

"Ehh, tell me later, your lucky you've got me for a friend." said Rikichi with a smile. Hanatarou smiled back hearing Rikichi saying something that tried to sound comforting.

"Thanks. I'm glad." said Hanatarou

Just then two beef skewers were held out in front of them, they looked up and saw Rin standing before them handing them food with 3 more beef skewers in his other hand and one in his mouth.

"Hey Rin!" said Rikichi as he took the food and Hanatarou did the same.

"Thanks for the food." said Hanataro.

Rin ate the last of the beef skewer in his mouth and at it, discarding of the wood stick.

"Its fine, I got tired of waiting so I got some food to eat." said Rin.

"Oh so the other two are for me and Rikichi?" asked Hanatarou pointing at Rin's food.

Rin looked at the rest of the food he bought and smiled.

"S-Sure, lets go with that."said Rin as he gave Hanatarou and Rikichi one more beef skewer.

"You glutton monster, you were going to eat all of it by yourself." said said Rikichi as he ate.

"I got hungry." said Rin. Hanataro and Rikichi sighed hearing that excuse.

"Well were here, what should we do?" asked Hanatarou who then took a bite.

"Lets try and pick up some girls." said Rikichi with a goofy smile. Rin and Hanataro were very shy to that concept of a good time.

"Lets try something else." said Rin.

"Come on, don't be chicken, don't you two want a hot girl," he points at Hanatarou," how are you gonna ask out Isane if your such a chicken?" asked Rikcihi. Hanatarou blushed and yelled at Rikichi, which wasn't as uncommon among the trio.

"Don't say that, you'll get me in trouble and stop saying stuff like that!" yelled Hanatarou nervously. Rikichi laughed seeing this and Rin giggled.

"Fine we'll do that another day but what else should we do?" asked Rikichi. Rin raised his hand and spoke.

"We could ger some food." said Rin. Rikichi and Hanataro looked at each other confused and looked back at Rin.

"We are eating now!" said Rikichi and Hanataro simultaneously Rin laughed nervously hearing that. Rikichi got off of the bench and began walking.

"Lets find out on the way, follow me!" yelled Rikichi.

As Rikichi walked away Rin looked at Hanataro in question to this, but Hanataro shrugged and walked after Rikichi.

"L-Lets go I guess." said Hanataro with a worried smile.

The two then followed after Rikichi to who knows where.

* * *

Hanataro, Rin and Rikichi made their way through the Rukon district for something to distract and entertain them but so far they hadn't though of anything substantially fun to do.

"Booooooring!" yelled Rikichi raising his arm in the air.

"It was your idea to meet up here." said Hanatarou.

"And I'm bored." said Rikichi. Rin shrugged and Hanataro sighed.

"I should have stayed at the flower arrangement class." said Hanatarou.

Just then crowd began to form nearby filled with men, women and children alike. Hanataro saw this and wondered what was occuring and Rikichi and Rin wondered the same.

"Hey whats going on?" asked Hanatarou nervously. Just then Rikichi got a mischievous look in his eyes and grabs both Hanatarou and Rin's hands to their shock.

"Lets see, it might be fun!" yelled Rikichi as he pulled them over to the crowd.

"R-Rikichi!" said Hanatarou tring to get him to let go.

"Hey man!" said Rin.

When Rikichi pulled Hanataro and Rin through the crowd to see but Hanatarou sees a group of familiar faces and one unfamilair face. In the center of the crows was a large man who was dressed strangely and the bullies who hurt him and Rikichi earlier.

"W-Who is that?" asked Hanatarou.

As he looked at the dark skinned giant he fell as if the world stopped, he didn't hear anyone else, not the crown, the shinigami angrily yellling at the man or is friends.

Just then the man turns his head and looks straight at Hanatarou with his amber eyes causing him to snap back to reality.

"Hey, you hear me!" yelled the bully. The large man looked at the group who had antagonized him and spoke.

"I can hear and smell you but that won't change a thing, you lose." said the man.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **Please review its free**

 **offer input if you can.**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off ;)"**


	3. Losers and one Winner

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any of Tite Kubo's work**

 **And let me just say the remake fro "IT" movie was amazing**

* * *

 **Losers and one Winner**

Hanataro stood with his friends admist the crowd of civilians that had gathered due to the ruckus being caused by a group of Eleventh Division members and one lone stranger who seemed to be holding a lottery of some kind. Hanataro had no clue what was going on or who started it but he had a very bad feeling that it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. As Hanataro could tell a fight could break out at any time, but he was mostly distracted by how terrified he felt looking at the stranger who seemed to entice the shinigami with his taunt, calling them losers

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Rikichi

"They look like they're gonna fight each other." said Rin a little worried. Hanatarou shook his head.

"T-Thats not good, they can't attack a civilian?!" Hanataro said fearfully. He then looked over near on of them and saw an empty Sake bottle.

"Oh no they're drunk, they end up hurting him." said Hanatarou. Rikcihi and Rin look at Hanataro in shock.

"That won't end good." said Rikichi.

As all the spectators were worried about how this would break out the Shinigami or "Losers" were angered and distraught by the insult that was slung at them.

"We pulled the sword out, now give us that power you were bragging about!" said one of the Shinigami. The man looked away from them and began to yawn.

*Yawn*

The group of bullies were destraught and angry hearing nothing but a yawn as a response instead of respect. The man then looked on into the crowd and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes, she was wearing attire similar to students of the Shino Academy, a place meant to teach people the path of the Shinigami. Just looking at her caused the young girl to jump a little.

"Hey redhead." said the man in the girls direction. The entire crowd looked in her direction making her the center of attention and causing her to get scared.

"M-Me?" she asked.

"What does he want with her?" asked Hanatarou. Rin shrugged his shoulders but Rikichi's face was red as a tomato causing Hanatarou to sigh a little.

"She's so cute." said Rikichi as if he was in a trance.

"Yeah got a name?" asked the man. Hanatarou just looked on in shock as he was merely blowing them off for a complete stranger.

"U-Um, Misturu." said the girl nervously. The man then whistled like a wolf.

*Whistle*

"Cutie pie,"Mitsuru blushed," how about you try the lottery, I'll grant you a wish if you win." said the man with charisma. Hanataro's eyes widened while Rin swallowed hard on some food while Rikichi covered his mouth and the bullies were enraged that they were being denied.

"I-Is he serious?" asked Rikichi about to laugh.

Hanataro gulped, it seemed the man had some more than a mere iota of bravado the way he was going about, Hanataro was very afraid for him because he knew how strong the 11th division members were.

Before Mitsuru could answer the man who had hit Hanataro spoke up in anger.

"Don't blow us off for some stupid bitch!" he yelled. However the man took the blade and scabbard for the lottery and pointed the handle at Mitsuru.

"Come on, you only pay if you lose,"the girl got nervous," and you win I'll do whatever you wish,; money, power, fame and I can even kill one of the captains, like that Zaraki dumbass." said the man.

Merely uttering Zaraki Kenpachi's name put the entire crowd into a stir, one of the more powerful captains was being spoken by a no named man like he was a mere fly. The crowd of people say that he was either crazy or joking.

"He's nuts." said Rin. Rikichi smiled while Hanatarou looked afraid.

"I like him, I might enter myself." said Rikichi, however when he looked at Hanataro he say a frightened look.

"Hanataro?" uttered Rikichi, Rin waived his arm in front of Hanataro's face but no response was given.

"W-We need to stop this." said Hanataro pointing at the Squad 11 members.

What Hanatarou saw was the enraged shinigami reaching for their zanpakuto preparing to kill this man for insulting their captain and showing them no respect.

"Oh no." said Rikichi. The bully points is zanpakuto at the man in a threatening manner scaring all of the civilians and causing Mitsuru to run back scared only to trip and fall on her back.

"What the hell did you say!?' he yelled as he was about to attack the stranger, but the man only smiled and was about to stand up but before a fight could break out Hanatarou dashed in between the two, however this did not stop the 11th division member as he was drunk and unbalanced.

"W-Wait a minute!" yelled Hanataro. The the crowd, his friends and even the man's surprise Hanataro had stepped out to stop a fight from breaking out in the worst way possible but unfortunately he didn't think of a way to actually stop the attack.

"Hanatarou yelled Rikichi, he and Rin then ran to try and help Hanataro, but the man reached from behind Hanatarou and caught the blade with his finger tips.

"Careful kid, that's sharp." said the man. Hanataro's eyes widened seeing this done to save him and he wasn't the only one, everyone in the crowd including Rikichi, Rin and Mitsuru were shocked to see this. Catching a blade with your bare hands was not a small feat, it was something only a small amount of shinigami were able to do in the first place and the fact was made more clearer when one of the only ones known for being able to do so was Sosuke Aizen.

"He caught it, h-how?" asked Rikichi. Stopping in his tracks

"Wow!" said Rin impressed. The man looked over at Rikichi making him jump

"He's drunk, I could use no hands and still catch it." he said.

"A-Awsome!" said Rikichi happily. Rin narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"I don't think now's the time for that." said Rin.

The bully tried to pull on his blade but he couldn't budge it from the stranger's grip, it was like it was frozen in time and only a divine being or chosen hero could pluck it from its spot. The man's friends then drew their swords prepared to attack the man. The stranger then tapped Hanatarou's shoulder causing him to look back at him giving Hanatarou a better look at him; his dark skin, his blue hair, his fangs, his large figure and those amber eyes of his, just looking at the stunned him again.

"Hey kid, whats your name?" he asked snapping Hanataro out of his daze, he found it strange that this kind of situation this man would ask for someone's name, but Hanataro was brought up by his family to be polite and this man did save his life.

"Um H-Hanataro Yamada." said Hanataro. Then man grinned and took off his Kasa, he then pointed at his now revealed face.

"Cerulean." he said. He then pushed Hanataro letting him run back to his friends, he then broke the man's zanpakuto with his bare hands, the shock of what happened made him and his friends back away in fear.

"You boys lost, your losers and nothing will change that," he raised the lottery sword in the air," I'll grant a wish, a desire, a dream to whoever wins anyone even the devil, but you guys ain't it." he said.

The bullies scowled in anger and fear at this man, especially the whose sword was broken by this man.

"Now get lost, or come back with your captain." said Cerulean.

Resentfully the shinigami retreat back to

The entire crowd was marveled by how strong Cerulean was and Rikichi was the most impressed by with though Hanatarou seemed to question this man entirely. That wasn't the only thing that attracted the crowd to him, his proclamation for a wish or a desire upon wining the lottery that could extend to even killing on of the captains of the Gotie 13 and he'll do it for anyone no matter who it was. Hanataro went over to Rikichi and Rin and spoke to them.

"You okay?" asked Rin. Hanataro nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm not hurt." said Hanataro. Rikichi then slapped Hanataro's back making him jump and feel stinging in his spin from the smack.

"Nice one Hanataro, pretty crazy of you to jump out like that." said Rikichi Hanatarou looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan anything, they got angry when Cerulean talked to that girl." said Hanatarou. Rin tilted his head.

"Cerulean, that doesn't sound like a normal name," he looks at Cerulean, " though he doesn't look normal either." said Rin. Hanatarou looked back at Cerulean and saw that the girl he was talking to was trying the lottery by pulling out the sword, he couldn't hear what was being said but he saw Cerulean shaking his head making Mitsuru frown.

"I wonder where he's from." said Hanataro. Rikichi shook his head.

"Don't listen to Rin, he's in Squad 12, the word 'normal' is warped there." said Rikichi, Rin jabbed Rikichi in the side upon hearing that making Rikichi laugh. Hanataro then remembered that Mitsuru fell down and ran over to her as she was speaking to Cerulean, causing his friends to worry.

When Hanataro reached Mitsuru he spoke to her to check on her if she was injured or not. He catches Mitsuru and Cerulean's attention the moment he arrives and talks to her.

"E-Excuse me, are you hurt?" he asked.

"Huh, hurt?" questioned Mitsuru. Hanataro nodded.

"I-I saw you fall, I'm a medic so if your hurt I can help." said Hanataro. Cerulean tilted his head seeing this.

" _Been a while since I heard this line."_ thought Cerulean.

Legion then screamed in his head in his annoyance.

" _GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"_ Thought Legion. Mitsuru shook her head.

"No, I don't have any injuries, I'm fine." she said. Hanataro then sighed in relief hearing that, however when he did that Mitsuru felt Hanataro's concern for her and smiled.

"Thank you for you concern Mr.-" Mitsuru trailed off in thought not knowing Hanataro's name. Seeing this Hanataro introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Hanataro Yamada." he said introducing himself. Mitsuru smiled hearing such a strange name and was about to introduce herself but she was interrupted by Rikichi appearing beside Hanatarou.

"And I'm Rikichi of Squad 6." said Rikichi with a cocky smile. Mitsuru felt a little uncomfortable and Hanataro sighed with a smile at Rikichi's rudeness.

"I"m Rin Tsukobura." said Rin as he ate some candy beside Hanataro.

"Um nice to meet you three, I'm Mitsuru." said Mitsuru introducing herself. However before a conversation could insure she looked at the sky and exclaimed.

"I'm going to be late for Academy, I have to go!" she said before running off out of sight.

"She was cute." said Rikichi.

"Y-Yeah." said Hanataro. Rikichi then smirked at Hanataro teasing him, but Rin pulled on Rikichi's ear making him stop. Cerulean smiled seeing the three friends interaction, he was about to ask them to participate in the lottery when.

"Hey move, I wanna try." said a random women in the crowd.

Hanataro and his friends turned around and saw that the crowd was excited and incited by Cerulean's offer of any wish or desire no matter they're standing in life, they all wanted a chance even if it sounded ludicrous they wanted to take that gamble, some of the crowd didn't even take Cerulean seriously and merely thought it as a joke but wanted to try anyway.

"Wow." said Rin.

"Y-Your pretty famous now." said Hanatarou. Cerulean shrugged.

"Not surprised, I said I'd grant any wish." said Cerulean. Rikichi looked at Cerulean and pondered the thought, it was tempting to get anything you wanted from winning, but the game itself seemed simple so why was there no winner was the only question. Rikichi looks and the blade and wonders why use a sword with this and why was there only one.

"It has to be a prank, this isn't even a lottery but I still would like to try." thought Rikichi, Cerulean grinned at Rikichi showing his fangs.

"Rikichi right?" asked Cerulean. Rikichi snapped out of his daze while Hanatarou and Rin look back at him

"Y-Yes sir." said Rikichi. Cerulean holds the handle of the blade out to Rikichi.

"Go ahead, you might get lucky." said Cerulean.

Rikichi was far to tempted to refuse, as he reached out for the blade Hanatarou and Rin felt tense as he did.

"Y-You can do it Rikichi." said Hanatarou trying to give his friend confidence and Rin nodded in agreement while eating the last of his food.

"I-I know that." said Rikichi.

He grabbed the handle and took a deep breath, he then draws the blade from it scabbard and holds it firmly in his hands.

"Wow its so long." said Rikichi, he then snickered at what he said causing Hanatarou to blush and Rin to shake his head annoyed, at the same time Cerulean was stiffling in laughter.

" _Oh grow up."_ thought Legion

Rikichi then gulps and gives Cerulean back the sword. No time was wasted giving Rikichi and answer, Cerulean shook his head causing Rikichi to feel somber and dissapointed.

"Sorry, you lost." said Cerulean. Rikichi then lowered his head in shame, before he could be comforted he lifted his head up and smiled.

"Its fine, but how does this work, how does anyone win or lose by pulling out the sword?" asked Rikichi.

"Yeah its really strange to me, is there some invisible words on it or something?" asked Rin pointing at the blade. Cerulean shook his head causing the trio to be even more confused.

"Sorry, if I say how to win, people would try to cheat and I honestly don't have time for that." said Cerulean. Hanatarou waived his hands in front of his nervously.

"Y-You shouldn't say that aloud with a large group of people nearby, they'll think its a scam. Said Hanatarou. Rin shook his head.

"It is a scam, there's no real way to win." said Rin blantly. Cerulean shook his head.

"No there's a way to win, but if you lose you gotta pay." said Cerulean. Rikichi then snaps at him.

"Pay, you didn't say anything about that, I-I don't have any money!" said Rikichi pulling his pockets inside out. Hanataro then went into his pockets to help but Cerulean stopped him.

"You don't pay with cash, believe me I have enough." said Cerulean.

"But those guys, they didn't pay a thing." said Hanatarou. Cerulean shook his head, before he could answer a familiar voice tore through the air.

"HEY, which one of you Cerulean?!" yelled a gruff voice.

Hanataro and his friends looked and saw the crowd parting, many with faces filled with fear and shock, walking back here with their tales between they're legs were the men that threatened Cerulean, but those who followed behind them were Yumichika, Ikkaku and Zaraki Kenpachi with Yachiru riding on his shoulder. Hanataro was exremly shocked by all of this. Rikichi almost passed out and Rin hid behind Hanataro.

"See, they brought brought me captain eye patch." said Cerulean.

"Brought him, did he plan this?" thought Hanataro. Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru approach Cerulean with Hanatarou Rin and Rikichi moving out of the way. As they walk his way Cerulean smiles at his next contestants, aside from Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I'm Cerulean, you must be the captains of the runts that lost." said Cerulean. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at the shinigami who came to them and the bullies felt shame and disgrace.

"Yes, they are part of our squad, I apologize for they're rudness." said Yumichika.

"Dumbasses, they'll get the ringer back at HQ." said Ikkaku. Cerulean nodded.

"Thanks, but looks like they brought your captain here for my lottery, care to take a chance at it?" asked Cerulean. Zaraki smirked showing his shark teeth, Cerulean merely shook his head knowing what this look in Zaraki's eyes, he wanted a fight.

"I don't really care about those scrubs of mine you messed with but I don't get calls to fight fucking often, so I came down to meet up with you." said Zaraki. Yachiru then spoke to Cerulean whilst pointing at him.

"Are you gonna fight kenny?" she asked sweetly. Cerulean smiled with his cheeks blushing and reaches up to poke Yachiru in the head.

"Maybe," he holds his blade out to her," but could you pull on this for me, if you and Zaraki win my lottery." said Cerulean. Zaraki didn't need to wonder about this or care so when Yachiru looks at him to ask he would agree.

"Kenny can I play?" asked Yachiru

"Sure, win so I can fight him." said Zaraki. Yachiru then jumped down from her father's shoulder and went over to Cerulean's sword, she then pulled the sword removing it from the scabbard causing her to celebrate.

"Yaay I won!" said Yachiru excited. However Cerulean patted her head and shook his.

"Sorry little one, you lost." said Cerulean. Yachiru then swung her arms around angrily due to the results and Yumichika and Ikkaku sighed seeing that.

"That's no fair, how'd I lose!" yelled Yachiru. Cerulean shook his finger.

"Can't say, if I do then people would cheat." said Cerulean. This of course prompted anyone who heard that to think.

" _This is a scam."_

Zaraki then picked Yachiru up and mounted her on her shoulder where she belonged and stared down Cerulean who was merely smiling. Hanatarou was worried about the situation even more since Zaraki was known for being a bloodthirsty fighter but Cerulean didn't seem to care even though he knew who he was.

"No more games, either fight me or go to hell." said Zaraki. Cerulean shook his head.

"You have to win in order for me to fight you, some if someone wins then I'll fight you." said Cerulean with a smile. Zaraki then grabbed the handle and pulled it out and tossed it at Cerulean who caught it.

"Let me guess, I lost." said Zaraki. Cerulean nodded.

"He's not scared at all." said Hanatarou. Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped foreward.

"Its not wise to piss off my captain, if you need contestants I'll have a go." said Ikkaku, Cerulean shook his head to everyone's surprise and points at Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"You two are no good, if Zaraki wants a fight then he needs to bring someone else,  
" he holds out an open palm," you won't get this back." said Cerulean.

Hanatarou looked at Cerulean's hand and saw nothing was there until

"Oh wait," Cerulean puts his Kasa on Hanatarou's head," hold this for me." said Cerulean Hanataro put his hands on the hat and felt awkward about this.

"Uh, okay." he said. Rikichi laughed and elbowed Hanatarou.

"You look cool man." said Rikichi. Zaraki and everyone who came with him walked to leave when Zaraki felt a god like spiritual pressure aim at him and Yachiru, it was so dangerous he threw Yachiru to Yumichika prompting concern for anyone who say, especially the young girl. Zaraki spun around and saw that Cerulean wasn't doing anything particually threatining, but it felt like he could decapitate him with a flick of his finger.

"Kenny?" uttered Yachiru worried. Yumichika held Yachiru close while Ikkaku and the other 11th division members present prepared to fight.

"Captain!" yelled Yumichika. Zaraki ou

" _He's just like that woman, "_ he smiles like a demon, _"strong!"_ thought Zaraki.

He reached for his blade but could not grab it, he looked to his side and saw that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" asked Cerulean who was holding Zaraki's zanpakuto in his hand. Hanataro's eyes widened seeing this, he looked around and saw the same look on everyone's face.

" _W-When did he do that?!"_ thought Hanatarou.

"This is the disturbance I've heard about?" said a stoic proud voice. The crowd looked over ant saw Captain Byakuya and Lieutenant Renji walking through the crowd. Rikichi was surprised to see his captain and lieutenant

"Ooh, a new challenger." said Cerulean, he put Zaraki's zanpakuto behind his back and grinned.

Byakuya and Renji walked past Zaraki and his subordinate, walking over to Cerulean.

"C-Captain Soifon?" uttered Hanatarou.

Soifon disregards Hanataro's existence while Omaeda speaks to him and his friends.

"Hey what are you brats doing here?" he asked

"We came here on break when this all happened, we didn't know this would happen." said Hanataro.

"Yeah man don't interrigate us," he points at Cerulean," talk to him." said Rikichi. Rin then gives Omaeda some left over candy that he had much to the Lieutenant's delight.

"I believe you." he said whilst eating. Soifon saw the whole thing and was annoyed by it, three shinigami where here before anyone else was and they didn't try to diffuse the situation.

"Coward." she uttered. She then looked at Cerulean, he wasn't familiar to her but she did see Zaraki's zanpakuto in his hand so she kept her guard up.

"Your causing a disturbance here, leave." said Soifon. Cerulean looked away.

"I'd love to but I just stole a zanpakuto and I don't feel like leaving with it." said Cerulean.

"Then give it back!" yelled Ikkaku. Cerulean smirked.

"I'll give it back when someone wins the lottery," he holds out his sword to Soifon.," perhaps you'd like to try." said Cerulean.

"No, I've no time for juvenile games" said Soifon. Cerulean shrugged hearing that.

"Fine, but I won't leave till someone wins." said Cerulean.

"Then you will be removed by force." said Soifon preparing to attack and Omaeda along with members of Squad 11 prepared to back her on it.

However the more the situation continued more Hanataro was afraid, and the fact that Cerulean was able to stop Zaraki and take his sword meant just as bad for Soifon and everyone else, he had to do something, he wanted to do something.

"W-Wait!" said Hanataro prompting him to gain everyone's attention.

"Hanataro?" uttered Rikichi.

"I-If I win, will you not hurt anyone and give Captain Zaraki his blade back?" asked Hanataro, Cerulean smiled and took his attention away from Soifon and gave it to Hanataro.

"You," Hanataro's body stiffens and Soifon's voice," you allowed to enable his behavior, I'll deal with him myself." said Soifon. Hanataro tried to relax in fear of a higher up Shinigami but he calmly speaks his reason.

"I-I just don't want any fighting." said Hanatarou. Cerulean then hands Hanatarou Legion.

"Just draw the blade." said Cerulean. Hanataro nodded.

"Go Hana!" yelled Rikichi. Rin even puts a thumb up to try and cheer for him.

Hanataro then takes a deep breath and tries to draw the blade from its scabbard.

* * *

 **Rukon District**

Hanatarou, Rikichi and Rin were walking back to their Squad Hqs, they had spent the day in fun in happiness like they had planned.

"I hope we get another break soon." said Rikichi as he walked in the front of the group.

"Don't count on it, it was just for today and we probably won't get one like it for a while." said Rin. Hanatarou nodded agreeing with him.

"But it was nice." said Hanatarou with a smile.

However as the group walked back Hanataro looked down at his hand and got a small head ache.

"D-Did we do something weird today?" asked Hanatarou. Rikichi shook his head.

"Depends on weird, everything was normal today." said Rin.

"Your in Squad 12, your definition of weird is warped." said Rikichi. Rin then jabs Rikichi in the shoulder for his remark.

"Oh, okay." said Hanatarou feeling validated.

As the three walked away they were unaware of the event s that happened, neither did any of the people who knew Cerulean's name on that day, not Zaraki, Soifon or anyone.

Cerulean watched from far away and smiled.

"Winner." he said with a smile.

"Its him alright." said Legion.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Please review**

 **Criticism**

 **This is Squalo King Signing off :)**


	4. Getting to know you

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.**

 **Oh, I may update Crimson Goddess of Saiyan now and again.**

* * *

 **Getting to know you**

 **Forest in Soul Society**

In Serieitei there are a multiple places to live, from the large palaces for the high and low ranking royals to the streets where a wooden box and fire would do for a day a month for the more survival savy. However these are not the only options for areas to live in the Soul Society, beyond the safety of the barrier that protected the Gotie 13 from large attacks from the outside there were forests, mountains, wastelands, oceans and more. The areas are not cut off from travel, Retsu Unohana has been known to climb the mountains during her little free time and many shinigami go out to train there kido or fighting skills in private, in fact the areas are kept under surveillance in case of any trouble with Hollows or any new enemies that can appear from the depths of darkness.

However there was one house that existed deep within the Soul Society that the Gotie 13 has never, somewhere in the forest within this spiritual realm exists a larg house cloaked with a Kido Spell so powerful and old that it is invisible to the Gotie 13(figuratively). This was Cerulean's home, a place that he had lived for thousands of years, made for him and anyone that he would take it for anyreason, of course it had been a long time since he had guests living in his home and here would continue the path he swore to himself for ages. However now was the time of day where he was being punished by an old friend of his.

* * *

 **Cerulean's Home**

The inside Cerulean's home was a bit more modern in comparison to most of the houses in the Soul Society but had the essentials like all of them did: it had a T.V., games, it had two floors, a kitchen(heaven knew how he gets electricity), multiple rooms for people to sleep in, a door downstairs in a basement, a room of his own, a living room with couch, library and more.

Cerulean without his cloak was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and black pants, his Kasa was hanging on his back with the string around his neck and he had a jacked

Cerulean himself was lying on the carpet floor with a large bump on his head while his zanpakuto Legion was floating in mid air sconring his master for his actions.

"You idiot, garnering attention to yourself like that is risky enough, now you won't be able to use that spell for at least a month!" said Legion.

Cerulean slowly got up from being attacked and rubbed the top of his head in an attempt to ease his pain.

"Ow, I had to do it, you realize how far word spread of me with that little scuffle with guys, I had to do it." said Cerulean as he dusted off his body of any debris or blood that may have been shed due to Legion's attack.

He then grabbed Legion and looked down at his zanpakuto, he groaned remembering how many times he forced people to try and draw Legion only for them to end up failures, over five thousand contestants and having to wipe people's memories of his existence only to do the same thing over again.

"At least this means we won't need to sneak around anymore." said Legion. Cerulean them smiled showing his fangs.

"Yeah, thanks to that little toothpick that we met the other day." said Cerulean. Cerulean then opened his hand allowing Legion to float up and free from his grasp. Cerulean then took his Kasa off and spun it on his finger.

"With a really weird name." said Legion.

* * *

 **One Day Ago**

"I-If I win, will you not hurt anyone and give Captain Zaraki his blade back?" asked Hanataro, Cerulean smiled and took his attention away from Soifon and gave it to Hanataro.

"You," Hanataro's body stiffens and Soifon's voice," you allowed to enable his behavior, I'll deal with him myself." said Soifon. Hanataro tried to relax in fear of a higher up Shinigami but he calmly speaks his reason.

"I-I just don't want any fighting." said Hanataro. Cerulean then hands Hanatarou Legion.

"Just draw the blade." said Cerulean. Hanataro nodded.

"Go Hana!" yelled Rikichi. Rin even puts a thumb up to try and cheer for him. Hanatarou felt the eyes of others on him though it wasn't comforting, though he was nervous he decided to get it over with

Hanataro then takes a deep breath and tries to draw the blade from its scabbard, but it doesn't come out.

"Huh?" Hanataro uttered.

He then tries to pull again but it doesn't come out, he thought it would be easier considering how simple it looked watching everyone else do it. He pulled again with all his might but the blade did not move, everyone watched as Hanataro struggled to draw the sword giving different reactions; some were puzzled, some sighed in indifference at Hanataro incompetence and some of them wanted to laugh. Finally Rikichi went over to Hanatarou and tapped his shoulder making him stop.

"Um, trouble buddy?" asked Rikichi. Hanatarou nodded embarrassed.

"I-It won't come out." said Hanatarou.

"Huh, you serious?" asked Rikichi. Hanataro nodded. Rin then went over to speak with them.

"Need help?" asked Rin. Hanataro nodded

"Okay," Rin grabs the scabbard end," grab the handle and pull." said Rin. Hanatarou nodded but he looked back at Cerulean who seemed to be stunned.

"Um, can my friend help?" asked Hanatarou. Soifon then interjected before Cerulean could answer.

"This is ridiculous!" she walks away from Omaeda and over to Hanataro who was frightened by the sight of Soifon along with Rikichi and Rin causing Omaeda to gulp/

"Those punks are in trouble now." he said.

"Stop wasting time and pull it out, this isn't a time for stupidity that has already plagued time I won't return." said Soifon. Hanataro shook his head.

"I-It won't come out, I-I swear!" said Hanatarou.

Rin then tried to pull on the scabbard, when he did Hanatarou pulled on the handle end but the sword wouldn't come out, they then stopped. Rikichi then grabbed Rin's back and the trio pulled together but still no results.

"This is very embarrassing." said Yumichika.

"Please, I could definitely draw that thing out." said Ikkaku.

"Then why don't you?" asked Yumichika.

"I will when that kid draws it, then I'll rub your nose in it." said Ikkaku. As everyone watched Yachiru looked at Cerulean and tilted her head in confusion, she then poked Zaraki's head catching his attention.

"Whats up?" he asked. Yachiru then pointed at Cerulean.

"That big guy's eyes are wide." said Yachiru. Zataki looked at Cerulean and saw his adopted daughter was right, he looked as if though this wasn't supposed to happen.

"W-Whats wrong with this thing?" asked Rin as he pulled the scabbard end.

"Pull harder Hanataro!" yelled Rikichi

"I-I won't open!" said Hanataro. He continued to pull harder but in the end it slipped out of Rin's hand causing Hanataro to fall on his back while Rin and Rikichi stayed on there feet.

As Hanataro laid on his back in pain he looked up and say Soifon looking down at him and he blushed thinkin that he was almost looking up her captain's jackedt.

"C-Captain Soifon." uttered Hanataro as he got up, he bowed to apologies but Soifon snatched the sword from Hanataro's hand, watching this Omaeda chuckled.

"Pissed her off, glad its not me this time." he said. Soifon then stared back at Omaeda causing him to jump. Soifon then drew the sword from its scabbard as if it was any other blade, this caused Hanatarou to get discouraged.

"Oh man." he uttered.

The rest of the crowd saw this and had a low opinion of the young healer aside from his own friends.

"Well she can do it." said Rikichi. Rin nodded.

" _Yeah but why can't Hanataro?"_ thought Rin..

Soifon put the sword back in its scabbard and threw it at Cerulean, she looked back at Hanataro with contempt.

"Are you that pathetic?" she asked. Hanataro lowered his head in shame hearing that.

"I-I just couldn't open it, it was like it was welded together." said Hanataro. Soifon then disregarded Hanatarou's existence and looked at Cerulean.

"This game is over, winner or no-"

"Winner." said Cerulean interrupting Soifon.

Soifon questioned why Ceruleean interrupted her and was put off by it as well. The rest of the crowd her this and Omadea yelled in excitement .

"Yeah Captain Soifon won!" he yelled. Soifon sighed and and kept her attention on Cerulean and saw that he threw Zaraki's Zanpakuto back to its original owner.

"So this game is over?" asked Zaraki.

Ceruelan ignored Zaraki and disregarded Soifon, he threw off his cloak and walked past Soifon to Hanataro, looking down at him. Being approached by this strange man caused Hanataro to get scared but Rin and Rikichi step out in front of him.

"Hey get back!" yelled Rikichi as he drew his blade. Cerulean pushes them out of the way, he reaches Hanataro, who is too scared to run, and smiles.

"Whats your name again, I heard you tell that girl, but I want you to tell me." said Cerulean. Hanataro gulped and gave his name.

"H-Hanataro Yamada." said Hanataro. Cerulean grinned and pointed at Hanataro.

"Congratulations Haanataro Yamada, you are the first winner of my Lottery!" yelled Cerulean.

He then put on hand in the air and it began to emit white energy, before anyone could do anything the energy exploded into a white light that consumed Seireitei and everyone in the Soul Society.

"I'll be sure to remind you!" yelled Cerulean.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Cerulean's Home**

Cerulean sat down on his couch with Legion floating near him and chuckled.

"No matter how many people I tested they've always been able to draw you, Legion, except for him." said Cerulean.

"That kid won by failing to do so." said Legion. Cerulean nodded. He held his Kasa gently in his hands and flipped it over to see a Lotus flower drawn in the center of it.

"its been so long." said Cerulean. Legion then tapped Cerulean on the head.

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do with him?" asked Legion. Cerulean's eyes widened hearing that question and got nervous.

"*Chuckle* W-Well, you see, I never thought about that until now." said Cerulean. Legion then floaed up to Cerulean's head and hit him hard as he did before causing Cerulean to grab his head in pain.

"O-OW!" he yelled.

"Your not serious, what about that whole 'Grant any wish' thing?!" asked Legion angrily. Cerulean rubbed the spot that Legion hit.

"Come on, any wish you want, I'm crazy but I also have standards, can't do anything they'd want especially if its something crazy, I have standards you know." said Cerulean.

"Think I should tell him why I sought him out?" asked Cerulean.

"Hell no!" yelled Legion causing Cerulean to jump.

"What, why not, I know its complicated to explain but-"

Legion then hits Cerulean in the head interrupting him.

"Complicated is an understatement, let me tell you 3 of the consequences of you telling this Hanataro the truth; 1. He won't believe you, 2. he will believe you but he goes insane like Aizen did and 3. he'll think your using him for what he is, he'll hate you and everything that you've done to meet with him will be for absolutely nothing." said Legion

Cerulean gulped hearing those outcomes, he hadn't really though about it much through is years of searching and he was positive that there were more bad results of he out right tells Hanataro whats going on.

"Hmm, thingkinh about how he will respond, reality is I don't know the kid very well and he probably wouldn't want anything from me." said Cerulen He then got an idea.

"T-Thats it, I'll check up and him and find out about him if I'll find out what he wants or what he needs and then I'll talk to him." thought Cerulean.

He then got up and Legion floated into his hands.

"I know what your thinking, I won't be able to talk you out of this so lets go." said Legion. Cerulean then put Legion at his side and ran out the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Seireitei**

Cerulean had gone as close to Sereitei as possible and coated his body with Kido to make his presence impossible to sense, he was leaning against a tree and had Legion at his side like a normal blade. To make sure they weren't caught they used their connection between master and zanpakuto to talk to each other in their minds.

" _So how are we going to do this, you sneaking in again?" thought_ Legion. Cerulean shook his head.

" _No, nothing like this when following this kid, for now lets just have you follow him."_ thought Cerulean.

Cerulean was no stranger to sneaking into a place where shinigami called home, he feared none of the captains or the one that oversaw them and he definetly knew about the more powerful ones, even Ichigo Kurosaki and his father.

" _Arlight Legion,"_ he holds him out in front of his, _"I'm sending you in my stead, find him and follow him around so all the info you find out about his trails back to me."_ thought Cerulean.

" _My transformation power, what do we use, a person is not stealthy and if Hanataro sees someone following him then he'll lose his shit."_ thought Legion. Cerulean smiled in a way that was familiar to Legion, a way that meant trouble and despair, for him.

" _Oh no, you got that look in your eyes."_ thought Legion. Cerulean then threw Legion from his scabbard and activated his shikai

" _Transform Legion: Itsy Bitsy Spyder." t_ hought Cerulean.

Legion then began to shine a bright blue color, the light collapsed and shrunk and when the light died down Legion has taken the shape of a robotic spider, his legs are red, his thorax was blue and his head was white with a black web insignia.

" _I feel like an idiot." t_ hought Legion. Cerulean chuckles and grins.

" _Yeah, this is payback for hitting me, I know you hate being small."_ thought Cerulean. Legion then bit Cerulean's hand.

"OW!" he yelled.

" _Shh, keep it down you big baby, now find the kid if you can lock in on his spiritual pressure."_ thought Legion. Cerulean, tempted to crush Legion, calmed down and tried to sense Hanataro's reiatsu and quickly found him.

" _Found him, is in Squad 4's HQ, must either be a patient or a member, my money is on patient."_ thought Cerulean

" _Don't be a dick, just let me sneak in so I can find him."_ thought Legion

Cerulean then made a fist preparing to flick his thumb and puts Legion on it.

" _Yeah, no way,_ _I have_ _a faster method than you crawling in, you can't transform while in another form."_ thought Cerulean. Legion found this suspicious.

" _Okay thats true but, what-"_

Before Legion could finish Cerulean flicked his thumb launching Legion high into the air like a bullet from a sniper rifle. Cerulean then sat down a laid back on a tree getting comfortable.

"That was also for hitting me." said Cerulean to himself.

* * *

 **Squad 4, Unohana's Office**

Hanataro stood in Unohana's office with his captain sitting at her desk and Isane beside her, since he had left for his day off he wasn't given any of the assignments along with the other members who had stayed so he had to report to her to know what he would have to do today.

"Captain Unohana, I-I'm ready to work today." said Hanataro. Unoahana nodded hearing that.

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope you enjoyed your day off yesterday," she looked at Isane," Isane, the rest of the Squad members and myself had a wonderful flower arrangement class." said Unohana.

"Really, I-I'll have to stay next time." said Hanataro a bit upset hearing that he missed such a fun time. Unohana then picked up a piece of paper with Haantaro's assignments but as she did she, Isane and Hanataro heard someone yelling,

"BASTARD!"

The group was startled hearing that, they looked around and saw who was making the noise.

"W-What was that?" asked Hanatarou.

"M-Maybe one of the patients has been hurt." said Isane. She then left to investigate it herself..

"I'm sure it will be fine, Isane is very capable, but now for your assignments." said Unohana.

* * *

 **Squad 4, Roof**

Legion was in his spider form on the roof of Squad 4, he had landed on his back and was a little dizzy from the speed and velocity that Cerulean had sent him flying. He had gotten so angry that he had loudly called Cerulean a "Bastard" even though he's supposed to be spying on Hanataro.

" _That jerk, he's getting walloped good when I get back."_ Legion thought.

" _I heard that."_ thought Cerulean.

Legion then squirmed around and rolled on his several spider legs. He then looked around and saw that he was in the correct spot, though her personally believed that him being in the building would have been better.

" _You see him yet?"_ asked Cerulean.

" _You sent me on the roof you dumbass."_ thought Legion.

" _Well just try and sense his presence, the moment that you do keep a close eye on him and don't look away."_ thought Cerulean.

" _Okay, just hang on and I'll get you what you need."_ thought Legion. he sensed Hanataro's reiatsu and found that he was leaving the building. He scuttled over to the edge of the building and saw him rushing out of the building, tripping on the ground and continuing to run to his duty.

" _Found him, he's leaving his Squad HQ."_ thought Legion.

" _Follow him!"_ yelled Cerulean in his head.

Legion then hurried down the building to follow Hanataro on his duties to try and learn thing about him.

* * *

 **Squad 7**

Hanataro's first task was in Squad 7, the Squad of Captain Sanjin Konomaru. Hanataro was given the task of sweeping the squad HQ, now this wouldn't be thing of any importance, except for the fact that this was a season that Sanjin would actually shed pieces of his own fur(much to his embarrassment) and Hanataro was sent to Squad 7 to help relieve its members of the hair since Squad 4 was also in charge of sanitation. Hanataro was sweeping the hair up to clean the hall and Legion was behind him and sticking to a wall and watching him work.

" _Diligent kid, must be used to this kind of work."_ thought Legion. Cerulean nodded from his hiding spot.

" _He's a squad 4 member, the entire Gotie 13 would be infected without them."_ thought Cerulean.

Legion

"There a lot of fur, I wonder of Captain Sanjin goes to the vet sometimes, b-but he goes to Squad 4, should I be a vet?" Hanataro asked himself.

Legion was a bit put off by hearing that question, though Cerulean had asked the same question a long time ago. He noted that Hanataro didn't seem to mind doing all this work, one new thing to know about him. Just as he was watching Hanataro, Legion spots 2 7th squad members walking Hanataro's way but they don't act in a positive manner.

"Move it." one of them said as he shoved Hanataro out of the way on onto the floor, the two then walk away but not before one of them steps on Hanataro's broom and breaks it.

"Sorry kid, buy another one." he said as he walks away.

Hanataro gets up and goes over to his broken broom.

"Oh man, Iemura will get mad at me if he knows I let this happen again." said Hanataro. He sighed and picked up the pieces.

" _Jackasses."_ thought Legion right as he prepared to track those two down and beat them to a pulp, however Cerulean stopped him.

" _Legion, I know you hate that kind of shit but don't do anything stupid, just follow Hanataro."_ thought Cerulean. Legion growled a little and stood down.

Hanataro prepared to find a way to fix his broom but not before he spottted Legion in his spider form.

"Oh, hey little guy." he said as he approached him.

"Uh oh!" thought Legion.

He then tried to run away but Hanataro gently picked him up and went over to a nearby window.

"Y-You might get crushed sneaking around here." said Hanataro nicely.

He places Legion by the window pane and Legion walks out.

"Goodbye." said Hanataro who got back to his own problem.

Legion scuttled down to the ground and spoke to Cerulean about what happened.

" _He's a real nice kid, or stupid, I could have been poisonous or bit him and he let me go free."_ thought Legion.

Cerulean then remembered how Hanataro stepped in between him and that idiot that tried to attack him and how he stated that he played his lottery because just wanted to stop any violence that could have started between him and the other captains.

" _He's alright, but he's gonna get himself killed, keep following him."_ thought Cerulean

Legion did as he was told and followed Hanataro on the rest of his duties.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

 **R** **ukon District**

Legion had followed Hanataro around all day; while cleaning the sewers, healing his comrades, cleaning other sections of Seireitei with other members of Squad 4 and meeting with his friends as well as other things.

Cerulean found out several things about Hanataro; he was a nice and kind boy, Rikichi and Rin were his friends, he was talented in Kaidou, he had low selfesteem, was clumsy, target of bullying, he was a low ranking noble and he was a 7th seat in his squad.

Hanataro was walking back to his home after finishing his last task, Legion is stuck on his medic pack and speaking to Cerulean in his mind.

" _So you got what you need?"_ asked Legion.

" _Well I don't know his bust size but its good enough, I'll get new info soon enough."_ thought Cerulean as he got up and stretched.

" _New info, what do you me-_

Before Legion could question Cerulean, Hanataro trips and falls on the ground with Legion still on his back.

"O-Ow!" uttered Hanataro.

He slowly got up and saw the bullies that had hurt him and Rikichi the other day. Legion was extremely put off by seeing Hanataro being bullied again.

" _Damn it these dicks again."_ thought Legion.

"O-Oh, excuse me." said Hanatarou.

The man who had tripped Hanataro just looked down on him.

"Stupid idiot." he said. Hanataro then felt nervous and scared, Legion could sense this and wanted to help. One of 4 shinigami bullies look at Hanataro and recognize him.

"Hey, he's that brat from yesterday, he as with that little bastard that tried to fight us." he said.

"Oh, you mean this brat said he would kick my ass." said the main bully as he approached Haantaro.

Hanataro knew that he wasn't the one who said that but he didn't want to sell out Rikichi, but he also didn't want fight so he tried to back away only for one of the bullies to end up behind him, grabbing him back his arms and keeping him still.

"W-Wait, t-this is a b-big misunderstanding!" said Hanataro nervoulsy. The bully then looked at Hanataro closely.

"Oh, now I recognize you better, you must be related to that smart talking rat at that doctors place, Seinousuke something or other." said the bully. Hanataro was shocked to hear his brother's name from the mouth of a stranger.

"B-Big brother?" uttered Hanaataro. Legion wanted to facepalm the moment he heard Hanataro saying that a person this man hated was his brother.

"He used to be the 4th's 2nd seat," he punched Hanataro in the gut," if I can't beat him I'll beat the shit out of you.!" he said.

His friends laughed hearing that while Hanataro wanted to puke from being punched in the stomach so hard, he tried to break free but he couldn't and he was to hurt to yell for help.

"H-Help me!" he thought.

Legion wanted to tear these guys apart and he tried to speak to Cerulean about it.

" _Cerulean, change me back into a sword and let me beat these guys like taiko drums,"_ he was given no answer, _" hey answer!"_ thought Legion.

Just as another strike was coming Hanataro closed his eyes but instead he did he felt the gripped hands that held him in place released, letting him go. No punch had come to his stomach he found it strange

"H-Huh?" uttered Hanataro.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the ment who were bullying him were gone and not only that he was surrounded by trees ina forestn district, much further away than where he was. This realization caused Hanatarou to jumped in shock and nearly pass out right then and there/

"W-What happened?!" he yelled to himself.

"That's hell of a way to thank a guy for saving you." said a voice from behind. Hanataro turned around and saw Cerulean standing behind him with a zanpakuto at his side.

"Took you long enough to save him you jackass." said Legion. Hanataro was startled by the new voice and spun around to find the one who was talking.

"W-Who said that?" he asked. Cerulean then points down at his blade.

"He did, he won't shut up, trust me I've tried." said Cerulean.

"W-What, w-wait who are you?" asked Hanataro as he fell on the ground scared.

"Just tell him something, he looks like he's gonna pass out." said Legion. Hanataro then realized that the sword the strange man, or Cerulean, had was talking.

"I-Its talking, the sword is talking!" he yelled.. Cerulean then waived his hands out in front of him as a way to calm down Hanataro.

"Hey no yelling, you'll lose your voice that way." said Cerulean. Hanatarou then closed his mouth.

"O-Okay, s-sorry." said Hanataro. Cerulean then looked away and grinned.

" _He's too simple."_ thought Cerulean. Legion shook a little as to give Cerulean a warning and Hanataro was surprised to see this.

"Y-Your sword is moving?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then smiled hearing that.

"Sure, I can do trick with my sword no one else can, but you could end up close." said Cerulean. Hanataro was confused to hear that and Legion was just as confused as well.

"C-Close, close to what a-and why did you save me?" asked Hanataro. Legion then chimed in.

"Cerulean, what are you doing?" he asked. Cerulean smiled showing his fangs while Hanataro himsefl was confused.

"C-Cerulean, that's your name?" asked Hanataro, Cerulean nodded.

"Ye, but call me Cerulean-sensei because I'm going to make you the strongest in the Soul Society!" said Cerulean as if it was a fanfare.

"Huh?" uttered Hanataro.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Please review**

 **Might updated Crimson Goddess of Saiyans but not main concern.**

 **Delete Pokemon story, sorry for all update waiters.**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off :)**


	5. A Reasonable Offer

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Please enjoy and reviewing**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A reasonable offer**

Hanataro stood dumbfounded at an offer from someone that had rescued him in such a quick fashion he literally didn't see it coming with an offer to make him his apprentice, he had no clue what this man wanted from him so he was lost in a thick fog of confusion. As he looked at Cerulean he noticed that he had no air of malice or ill intent, but he also looked for stranger to any person he had met, make no mistake he had met many people of different shapes and sizes and healed them with Squad12 being full of them, but Cerulean seemed different somehow.

"S-Sensei?" uttered Hanataro. Cerulean the gave a hearty laugh.

"*Laughter* That's right, I'm your Sensei now, Cerulean Sensei has the best ring to it." said Cerulean. Legion then groaned hearing Cerulean speaking about himself in such a high manner.

"Cerulean I don't think this is a good idea." said Legion. Cerulean then patted Legion as he was at his side as his way of hitting him.

"Relax it'll be fun, we haven't had a nice visitor in the house for a while." said Cerulean happily.

"I think your missing the point of this." said Legion impatiently.

"No, I know exactly what I have to do." said Cerulean. Legion then began to float and hit Cerulean in the head, this startled Hanataro.

"Liar, you thought this up a couple a minutes ago!" yelled Legion.

Cerulean rubbed his head as he was in pain and grabbed Legion and the two began to argue.

Hanataro watched as this all unfolded, he knew that Shinigami had bonds with their zanpakuto but he had no idea that they could be this vocal or even this noticeable. Hanataro during this moment looked down at Hisagomaru and wondered if he could float and talk as well.

*Bam*

Hanataro witnesses Legion hit Cerulean again with more force and it seemed that they were too busy arguing to care about his presence and as much as he wanted to run away due to the sheer insanity of what was occurring but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him run away for help.

" _I-I don't know why he helped me, or even why he wants me as his student, but if he wanted to kill me he would have."_ thought Hanataro. To try and diffuse the situation brought about by Legion and Cerulean's argument.

"Um excuse me," Legion and Cerulean turn their attention to Hanataro,

I-I don't mean to be rude, but w-why am I here?" asked Hanataro as nervous and polite as he could Cerulean cleared his throat and Legion floated down to his side.

"The plan was to introduce myself later on, but seeing you in the position that you were in I couldn't not help you out." said Cerulean. Hanataro smiled hearing that and he began beaming with gratitude and bowed.

"T-Thank you sir, but why would you reveal yourself to me, I don't know you?" asked Hanataro.

"Simple, I want to train you to be a powerful and strong shinigami." said Cerulean in a plain and simple manner. Hanataro was about to open his mouth but Legion beat him to the punch.

"He wants to know why Cerulean, why you would want to train him" said Legion. Cerulean looked over at Hanataro who was nodding in agreement.

"Why me and no one else?" asked Hanataro

"Oh well, you see-"

Cerulean trailed off leaving his sentence unfinished, he didn't know how to explain it to Hanataro. He didn't want to tell him the truth yet, but he could tell him something that is true to get the point across.

"Its simple when you think about it, I could train anyone, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarabi, Byakuya Kuchiki and anyone else, but its more fun to train someone whose power is at zero." said Cerulean.

Hanataro was confused by this statement until Cerulean pointed at him and Hanataro realized that he was the "zero" that he spoke of.

"No offense to you, but from the way I see it you have as much battle readiness as say," Cerulean leans down and gets back up with a stone," this rock." said Cerulean. Hanataro lowered his head and took that as an insult and something very true.

"However," he prepares to flick the rock," even something as pathetic as a simple stone," he fires it," can be a great thing." said Cerulean

The stone flies and cuts through a tree like a bullet and causes it to knock over. Hanataro was indeed astonished by Cerulean's show of power with such a small item and he wondered if he could become like that, but that curiosity of his had more to do with fear than excitement.

"Y-You want me to do that to someone?" asked Hanataro in fear. Cerulean was then confused by this question.

"What?" asked Cerulean. Hanataro then walked over to the tree and began to pat it.

"S-Sorry." he said.

Cerulean's eyebrows narrowed seeing that and he sighed in annoyance while Legion snickers to himself.

" _Weird kid with a weird name."_ thought Cerulean

Hanantaro then went back to Cerulean and spoke to him.

"I-I'm not sure about this, I don't like fighting people or hurting them, not that I could." said Hanataro nervously. Cerulean nearly slapped his own head hearing that.

"When did I say I was gonna sick you on someone?" he asked. Hanataro was confused but realized that Cerulean wasn't asking him to hurt anyone.

"O-Oh, but-"

"What if those guys killed you?" asked Cerulean interrupting Hanataro. Hanataro lowered his head as a response to the question but didn't say a word. Cerulean looked down on him with a stern face and he berated him.

"They weren't looking for doctors advice when they were beating you and those were supposed to be shinigami like you, allies, what if they were your enemies and they were trying to kill you?" asked Cerulean in a serious tone.

Hanataro still didn't answer Cerulean.

"What would you rather die than do harm to someone!?" asked Cerulean in a loud voice

"Y-"

Hanataro closed his mouth because his answer scared even him. Cerulean didn't need to hear the rest of Hanataro's answer, anyone could tell the boy's nature but that kind of nature could be dangerous and put him in grave peril.

"Sometimes you have to fight, but that doesn't equal killing," Cerulean smiles showing his teeth and fangs," besides your a healer, just put them back together when your done." said Cerulean, he then gave a hearty laugh.

"No killing?" uttered Hanataro. Cerulean nodded but he stopped and shook his head, this confused Hanataro and put him in distress.

"Huh, why?" asked Hanataro in response, this time Legion spoke up in answer.

"Hollows gotta die kid, they need to." said Legion. Hanataro then looked down at his zanpakuto, Hisagomaru, and knew the sword and never tasted death of an unholy being, but he knew the duty of many shinigami in battle against the creatures.

"T-That's right, I-I understand a little." said Hanataro somberly. Cerulean then clapped once and patted Hanataro's head, messing up his hair.

'Good lad, so your in? Asked Cerulean. Hanataro jumped at that question.

"W-Well I don't know, I mean I don't know anything about you." said Hanataro. Cerulean then folded his arms.

"Well I did save your ass back there." said Cerulean.

"Will you stop, for all he knows you want to eat him." said Legion annoyed. Hanataro fell uncomfortable at the thought of that, then Cerulean decided to ease his mind with a little offer.

"Tell you what," he reaches in his pocket," I'll show you what I can offer for you, I'll let you watch me pull off something amazing and even after that you don't want to learn from me after that then I'll let you go and you'll never see me again." said Cerulean.

Hanataro thought about this and there didn't see a downside to this, no matter what he's show he would just say "no" and go home, and he wouldn't be in danger from Cerulean himself. He was very reluctant but he agreed to it.

"O-Okay I-I'll do it, but if I say no you let me go." said Hanataro.

Cerulean smiles, he then turns around and walks over to tree. Hanataro is confused by Cerulean's actions, he then witnesses Cerulean knocking on thin air and to Hanataro's surprise a knocking sound was made.

"Huh?" uttered Hanataro.

Then the air, the trees and anything in front of Cerulean began to move in waves, like water after a stone has been dropped in it and ripples being created. The waves then moved faster and faster and closer to each other until an image began to form from it; house, a large house that takes up lots of space, and once the ripples stop and the image made clear it almost looked like a palace that belonged in the Gotie 13. Hanataro is astonished beyond all belief and, he seemed to always be amazed when something like this happened, something new and amazing.

"Wow, what is this?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then knocked on door catching his attention.

"My house you weirdo, I mean really." said Cerulean with a smile. Hanataro looked down embarrassed.

"S-Sorry." said Hanataro.

"Shut up and get inside kid, Cerulean's gonna show you something cool." said Legion.

Hanataro was nervous, he took a deep breath and ran over to Cerulean only to trip and fall on his face. Cerulean snickers at the sight of this while Hanataro gets up and runs over to him. The two then go inside the house and the camouflage reactivates.

After the house is disguised again a man walks by unaware of the structure that exists, he looks down at a list that a friend had given him and he sees what is first on it.

"Now lets see, ah here it is!" he said in a jolly tone, he then put the list away and looks in the direction of the soul society and claps his hands together.

"Time to get to work." he said with a he vanished as if he was never there to begin with. Whether or not he noticed Hanataro, Cerulean and Legion is a unknown.

* * *

 **Cerulean's home**

After Hanataro had stepped inside he looked around at Cerulean's home and saw that it was more modern that what he had expected; T.V. videogames and more, but other than that it was very nice. Cerulean went walked over to his couch and sat down leaving Hanataro standing up.

"Like here?" asked Cerulean with a grin.

"Y-Your home is wonderful." said Hanataro.

"Aw thanks, I do the housework myself." said Cerulean, he was the outed by his blade.

"Liar, I clean the house, you train downstairs while I do so to keep from cleaning." said Legion. Cerulean narrowed his eyes and Hanataro chuckled a nervously. He then asked a question.

"You have a downstairs?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean nodded.

"Yep, when I impress you and I get to train you we'll do most of our training downstairs." said Cerulean. He then reached in his pocket.

"I-I understand but I-"

Cerulean puts his hand up making Hanataro stop, he then twirls his hand a little black item, no bigger than a pebble, appears resting on his finger.

"No 'buts', no 'ands', no 'ifs'." said Cerulean. Hanataro was a little confused by what Cerulean was about to do.

"Now, I will show you something awsome." said Cerulean with a cocky smile. Hanataro tilted his head and spoke allowed.

"With a pebble, are you gonna knock down another tree?" asked Hanataro.

Cerulean then made a face of irritation causing Hanataro to be afraid while Legion laughs at him like a fool.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Legion. Cerulean then grabbed Legion and threw him up stairs and out of sight.

"Its not a pebble, its a seed!" yelled Cerulean causing Hanataro to shrink in fear.

* * *

 **And thats all I wrote.**

 **Sorry this came so late, won't happen again.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King, signing off !) "**


	6. Seed of Power or Flower

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Seed of Power or Flower.**

 **Rukon district(Night time)**

Several Shinigami were passed out on the ground in the slums district, these were the shinigami that Cerulean had knocked out before they could hurt Hanataro any further. Cerulean made sure to put them in a place they wouldn't be in danger after he had dealt with them. There were no people around so Cerulean knew there was no danger in leaving there as he would have been undetected and unseen.

"*Groan*

The one who first hit Hanataro and antagonized him began to get up, he had a massive headache that felt as if though he had an ax trying to slice his skull in two by using the back end and his friends felt the same as him.

"O-Ouch, what happened?" the leader asked. The others begin to get up.

"I-I have the biggest headache possible."

"Were we drunk, is this a hangover?"

They collected themselves and if any of them would lose balance then one of them would help. Then one by one they began to recall what happened to them and why they had headaches.

"D-Did that little bastard beat all of us?" asked one of them. The leader remembered that he had punched Hanataro in the stomach but beyond that he couldn't recall.

"No way, I-I was beating him, he was uselees in that fight, when we met and when that other guy showed up!" exclaimed the leader, trying to find and explanation to all of this nonsense.

The other members of this violent group thought about what had been said, there was no one else around before they were knocked unconscious. Being members of Squad 11, a combat focused squad, they were used to being beaten by there stronger members including 5th seat Yumichi and 3rd seat Ikkaku if they would agree to spare, but they were beaten so quickly that they felt a stake of shame in there pride. The thing that added more salt to the wound was the fact that it was someone they had underestimated so greatly.

"Damn it, that kid was strong, I can't believe we have to accept that!" said one of them. The leader groaned to himself, he hated this, especially when he took into fact that Hanataro's lineage was that of Seinosuke Yamada.

"Fucking Yamadas, they're all trash, that bitch and his bigger brother." he said with spite. The bully's friends looked at him in worry for his mental state.

"Yamada, what do you have against him?" asked one of them.

"His bastard of a brother is the head of a pharmaceutical place, when my father was sick he squeezed money out of use for treatment and he still died!" he yelled.

Just as the group was listening to the man's rantings someone dressed as if though he was from the human world appeared to be strolling behind them with a notepad in his hand.

The man had one a yellow Japanese school uniform (pants and shoes to match)with metal hearts as the buttons, he had on a hat that opened up to show his blond hair, he had a dog tag with a star etched on one side and a globe on the other and lastly appeared to look like he was from another country

"Now where is that place again?" he asked aloud.

As he looked down at his notepad the group looks at him and sees this strange man before them. Paying them no head he looks down at his list, but runs into a complication.

"Damn it, is this the one for yesterday or last week," he flips through it," no wait where is the one for today?" he asked frantically to himself.

The group looked at the strangely dressed man as he was talking frustratingly to himself and listened to him talk.

"Damn, how could I forget where to go?" he asked himself.

The group then found this man suspicious, not because he was out in a remote area(because they were), it was because of the way that he was dressed.

"An intruder?"

"He looks like a wierdo."

"We should check on him."

Having enough of the sense of secracy they approaced this man.

"Hey you!" yelled the leader.

The strange man turned around and saw the group of shinigami before him, he then sighed to himself and answered them back.

"Hey, do you gu-"

"Who are you!?" asked one of the shinigami threateningly.

The intruder looks closer at the shinigami and sees them reaching for their zanpakuto and slowly stepping foreward but all he does in retaliation is go back to looking at his notepad.

"Now where is that list?" he asked himself flipping through his notepad.

The group of shinigami prepared to apprehend this man, they didn't know how dangerous he would be but they knew that it wouldn't be wise to leave him here without turning him in.

"Your coming with us!" the leader yelled preparing to capture him.

They approached the man as he was flipping though the notepad until he found the thing he was looking for.

"Perfect,oh you guys can help me with one of my jobs!" he said excited with a gleeful looking smile. He then clenched his hands into fists.

"It won't take long at all." he said.

* * *

 **Cerulean's Home(Living room)**

During the same time Cerulean was holding a small seed in his hands with Hanataro looking at it in curiosity(though he first mistook it for a pebble) and confusion at what he could possibly teach him that would make him want Cerulean to train him. Cerulean was cocky, filled to the brim with confidence that his plan would work and that he would be able to train Hanataro as much as he wanted.

"S-So what are you going to do?" asked Hanataro.

Cerulean stood up and put the seed in his pocket.

"I'm going to fucking impress you Hanataro." said Cerulean.

Much to Hanataro's confusion Cerulean began walking over to a nearby wall, it didn't have anything on it, no pictures, not paintings or even a bookcase to cover it. Cerulean looked back over to Hanataro and signaled to come over.

"Don't just sit there like a mannequin poised for fashion, come over here." said Cerulean

Hanataro then quickly gets up and runs over to Cerulean almost tripping on the way there and Legion floats down to Cerulean who grabs him before he could hit him. Hanataro was confused as to why Cerulean had brought him over to a mere wall.

"What do you see?" asked Cerulean.

Hanataro was a bit put off by Cerulean's question. He wondered if he was supposed to be a clue to that seed and looked closer at the wall.

"I-I don't see anything, i-its just a wall." said Hanataro.

*Smack*

Cerulean then smacked Hanataro in the back of the head at his response. Hanataro rubbed the back of his head as he was in pain.

"O-Ow, what was that for?" asked Hanataro.

"For being wrong," he them put his palm on the wall," this is not a wall, its a door I made for downstairs." said Cerulean.

Hanataro was confused to hear this as an answer and he looked closer at the wall but he didn't see it as anything other than that, a wall.

"i-Its a door, I'm sorry I don't see it." said Hanataro. Legion then sighed and floated over to Hanataro.

"Just wait, he loves showing off his secret door mechanism." said Legion.

"Huh?" uttered Hanataro.

Cerulean then held open his hand, he then focused his reiatsu to form a small sphere of light. Hanataro was shocked, when Cerulean used his reiatsu he felt a power as high as a captain's and in such a little orb.

"H-He's really strong." said Hanataro. Legion just groans while Cerulean smirks.

"Don't get him started." said Legion.

Hanataro watches with curiosity as he waits for what Cerulean is going to do next. Cerulean then takes the hand with the ball of light and puts it on the wall and pushes it inside the wall.

*Shreen*

A strange sound fills the room and a streams of light appear on the wall as yellow and bright as the sun but soon die down. The wall moves back like a secret compartment, this shocks Hanataro causing him to jump a little.

"Calm down kid." said Cerulean.

Hanataro then settles down and feels embarrassed at himself.

The door then move to the right like a sliding down revealing a staircase that went down to a lower section of the house.

"Come look kid." said Cerulean. Hanataro walked over to the secret entrance and looked inside and saw the stair case, but it was very deep and Hanataro couldn't see the bottom it went down so low, it gave Hanataro chills.

"W-Where does this lead?" Hanataro asked afraid.

"My training room, perfect place for a big guy like me or a small kid like you to let loose or go a wild as possible." said Cerulean,

"D-Down there?" asked Hanataro not wanting to go down into a strange room but Cerulean then pushes him in front and makes him walk down.

"Yep, downward." said Cerulean.

Hanataro slowly walked down the stairs letting the idea sink in that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation, but he was still scared out of his mind. 

* * *

**Training Room**

After a few minutes of walking Hanataro sees another door at the bottom of the stair case. Cerulean then tapped Hanataro on the shoulder and pointed at the door.

"Open it, behind it is the training room." said Cerulean.

Hanataro did what he was told and he opened the door, his face was then hit with a birght light, it seemed as if though the sun was bathing him in its light as he stepped foreward. When his eyes finaly adjusted to the light he looked on in awe at the area before him.

"W-Wow, this is huge!" Hanatarou exclaimed out loud and he had every right to,

The room- well it wasn't a room at all it was a grass plain as big and as wide as outside and miles away surrounding it like a big bowl was a mountains, trees and much more, the plain seemed inside an area surrounded by a ridge that made it appear to like a big bowl and at the center of it was Cerulean sitting Indian style with a smile on his face with Legion at his side. Hanataro looked behind him and saw that Cerulean was gone.

"H-How did he do that?" asked Hanataro.

Cerulean then dissapeared and reappeared beside Hanataro causing him to jump in shock. Cerulean laughed at him and patted Hanataro's head.

"I'm very fast, one of my many many talents." said Cerulean. Hanataro breathed in and out and nodded.

"I-I'm very surprised." said Hanataro.

"HEY," Hanataro and Cerulean look at Legion," WILL YOU LADIES STOP DOING YOUR HAIR AND JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!?" yelled Legion.

Cerulean then picked Hanataro up by his collar much to Hanataro's shock and began carrying him over to Legion. He set Hanataro down on the ground, much to Hanataro's surprise the grass felt real.

"This place is amazing." said Hanataro.

Cerulean then pulled the seed out of his pocket.

"Thanks, now let me show you something that I can teach you." said Cerulean.

Cerulean then knelt down planted the seed in the ground, he focused healing Kaido in his finger and touched the seed in the ground. Hanataro immediately recognized what he Cerulean did with his finger but didn't see the benefit because he could do the same thing. Cerulean then walked back over to Legion and Hanataro and sat down.

"Now watch." said Cerulean. Hanataro gulped and nodded.

"U-Um okay." said Hanataro. Legion chuckled a little.

"Your using this trick, won't it be hard for him to pull off." said Legion. Hanataro was filled with confusion the moment that Legion had spoken those words.

Suddenly the ground where Cerulean had planted the seed began to crack and a small budding plant began to grow from the crack in the ground soon the bud grows into a small tree that continues to grow bigger and stronger each second.

"H-He's making a tree grow?" uttered Hanataro. Cerulean smirks as he sees that he's actually impressing Hanataro.

"Healing Kaido, it can be trained and refined to heal creatures, the more you practice the more powerful you become with it." said Legion

The tree continues to grow bigger and larger, and the branches and roots grow healthier. One each branch were many buds and seems as if though they are ready to open.

"It can do much more than heal people, but the power required and the control needed to do so is extemely high and Cerulean has more than enough practice to do so." said Legion.

The tree then finished growing, it was over 14 feet tall, it was extremely wide and strong. Even though the tree was finished growing the buds on branches began to open revealing Cherry Blossoms that were pink and beautiful. Hanataro covered his mouth in amazment at what he was witnessing, he had no idea that Healing Kaido could be train in such a way.

"Amazing." said Hanataro.

Cerulean then walked in front of the tree and put his hand on the trunk.

"The better you can use that power to save people and the more you train it, you'll be able to do more than bring someone back from the edge of death and I can teach you more than that." said Cerulean. He then turned around and looked back at Hanataro.

"So what do you say, will you be my student?" asked Cerulean.

Hanataro could only gulp and slowly nod his head.

"Perfect." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **Soul Society'**

 **Rukon District**

Toshiro Histugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto were accompanied by many of their subordanites and making there way through the rukon district by orders and would meet up with other shinigami for this assignment.

"Where almost there, keep your guard up." said Toshiro.

The ice cold captain of the 10th was set to do his job as swiftly as need by, however his Lieutenant was less dutiful or excited about the job.

"I know- I know, I wish I had more sleep." Rangiku uttered.

The group continued on there way until they saw 2 familiar faces; Soifon and Omaeda investigating the scene. They stop and greet them to understand the situtation.

"Captain Soifon, where are the others?" asked Toshiro.

"Searching in other parts of the slums, Kurotsuch is going to investigate the area and go through any captured footage." said Soifon.

They all then looked at the grizzly display. Several Shinigami were in there knees and they heads were decapitate, their hands were tied, their legs were bound and their zanpakuto were in their chests with blood running down the blade and the heads were in front of the bodies with inugami masks on them.

"These were all Squad 11 members, Renji confirmed it." said Omaeda looking sickly.

"A sick monster pulled this off." said Rangiku.

The smell of death purmiated the air, it was a strong and sick smell that invaded the senses of anyone nearby and would soon carried by the wind, this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King, signing off"**


	7. Nervous and Suspect

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter Gentle Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **Nervous and Suspect**

 **Captain's Meeting Hall**

In the Captain's Meeting Hall, within Squad 1, the 13 captains of the shinigami Squads were standing in there designated areas, however Soifon had a set of papers in her hands while Unohana felt worried about the situation that was occurring, Byakuya was stoic about the situation that was occuring and Mayuri was just annoyed. Head Captain Yamamoto had called this meeting due to the occurrence that happened with the several dead shinigami whose were killed in some a gruesome manner and due to what was found it was better to deal with it a soon as possible rather than simply wait.

"Now, what had happened last night was surprising, even under the dead of night it should not have occurred under our watch." said Yamamoto. Zaraki then spoke up since it was his men that died.

"I don't know what those idiots were up to, but I highly doubt that they knew what would happen to them that night." said Zaraki. Yamamoto nods and turns his head to Unohana.

"Unohana, what can you tell us about the bodies?" he asked.

"They were all cut apart with there own zanpakuto, the reishi left over in their necks suggests that as such, no poison or other weapon was used." said Unohana. Mayuri's curiosity toward the situation was put off.

" _If they were just killed with there own weapons then there's not much to study about there deaths if there was nothing from the culprit that was left behind."_ thought Mayuri

"That is troubling, however we do have 3 suspects detained, three of you know them very well." said Yamamoto. Unohana sighed extremely worried at the moment while Byakuya and Mayuri couldn't care less.

"Captain Soifon, you will be questioning them, use whatever they may tell you to help reveal who did this, its clear that these people were targeted for being shinigami." said Yamamoto. This caused an air of confusion amongst most of the captains, the only one who didn't seem put off by that statement was Retsu Unohana.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kenshiro.

"Its merely a theory, nothing more." said Yamamoto. This calmed the stir of confusion but many were still suspicious of this. Soifon then nodded.

"Yes Head Captain, I will have result from the shortly." said Soifon.

"Good, all of you be diligent and have all of your subordanites be wary, I doubt the event hasn't reached anyone other ears, DISMISSED!" yelled Yamamoto.

The Captains then walked to leave the room, as they did Unohana felt some discontent at the event, a chill up her spine that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room (2nd Squad)**

Within 2nd Division HQ there was the Interrogation room, this room used to gather information from any suspects or witnesses of anything crimes that could endanger the world of the Soul Society. Many men and women had entered this room and whether or not they would leave was up to them. The three new suspects were of the murder of several Shinigami that had died the other night, unfortunately these three were Hanataro Yamada, Rin Tsubokura and Rikichi.

The three were sitting at a table and before them was Lieutenant Omaeda sitting across from them with an intimidating, he was waiting for Soifon to return so that they could question the subjects. The fact that a murder had occurred and the fact that they were the suspects of this; Hanatarou was shaking in his boots and afraid, Rikichi was trying to be calm in this situation but was irritated that he was here and Rin was eating dango(not out of stress).

" _O-Oh no, this is a bad time for me to be questioned."_ Thought Hanataro remembering Cerulean.

Hanataro looked to his right and saw Rikichi tapping on the table rapidly, he saw how stressed and angry he looked at the situation, he wasn't wrong to be since they were innocent but the truth was Hanataro was the last to see them.

"Rikichi are you okay?" asked Hanataro. Omaeda then slammed his hands on the table making the three of them jump.

"NO TALKING CRIMINALS!" he yelled Omaeda

"How the hell are we suspects again?" asked Rikichi angrily. Omaeda then scowled at Rikichi, when he did Hanataro tapped Rikichi on the shoulder.

"Rikichi, don't yell at him." said Hanataro nervously

"Why not, this fat ass-whole," Omaeda grits his teeth," is blaming us for something we didn't do!" said Rikichi. Omaeda slams his fist on the table

"Don't yell at your superior boy, you three are the only suspects in all this" he points at Hanataro and Rikichi, you two were seen getting in a fight with the victims, we have multiple witnesses to this, meaning your the main suspects in their deaths!" said Omaeda. Rin then finished the last of his food and raised his hand confusing Hanataro, Rikichi and Omaeda.

"Uh, what do you want?" asked Omaeda.

"I met my friends after the fight and I wasn't even there during, so why am I here?" asked Rin.

"Guilty by association, beside just because you weren't present during the fight doesn't mean that you had nothing to do with this!" yelled Omaeda.

"Can you stop yelling?" asked Rikichi. Omaeda was about to yell again but he paused and his looked down at his stomach, he then looked back at Rin.

"D-Do you have anymore food to share?" asked Omaeda. Rikichi widened his eyes and smiled while Hanataro was worried.

"Rikichi, don't use this as an opportunity to get us a way out of here!" thought Hanataro as he was shaking his head. Rikichi groaned and sighed.

" _Fun wrecker."_ thought Rikichi.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore, I ate the last of it." said Rin with little to no remorse. Omaeda then made an angry face with tears rolling down his face.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled Omaeda in defeat.

Before Omaeda could yell some more the door slide open, they all turned to the door and saw Soifon walking in with a stoic face, she gave off and an air of authority, professionalism and power. The moment that she walked in Omaeda, Hanataro, Rin and Rikichi sat still in there seats in fear of what she might do to them.

" _We're dead."_ all of them aside from Soifon thought in unison.

Soifon walked over to the table, when she did Omaeda tried to greet her.

"Captain S-"

"Get up, you fool." ordered Soifon.

Omaeda then got out of the seat, forcing him to be the only one to stand, and Soifon sat down and stared daggers at the three suspects, Hanataro specifically. Hanataro mad sure to be even quieter than he usually was, Rin would be too nervous to eat even if he had any food and Rikichi knew that he couldn't get away with yelling at

"You three are the main suspects in this investigation, several Shinigami were found dead and displayed in a gruesome manner." said Soifon.

" _But we didn't do anything!"_ though Rikichi.

" _D-Does Sensei have anything to do with this, I was gone when this happened."_ thought Hanataro.

" _This guilty by association thing is weird."_ thought Rin

"Tell me where you all were the night that it happened, now." said Soifon, she glared at Hanataro making chills go up his spine.

" _Oh man, s-she's staring daggers at me!"_ thought Hanataro.

Rikichi saw the imeasurable amount of fear coursing through Hanataro and spoke up first.

"I snuck into the training grounds at night, I was trying to train, but I went back to bead cause one of the seated members caught me." said Rikichi a bit embarrassed.

"I see, there are some surveillance around the area, we'll be able to see if your story checks out." said Soifon.

"PHEW!" uttered Rikichi aloud. Hanataro was a bit happy to see Rikichi in the clear, now for Rin and himself. Rin then spoke up and explained his alibi to Soifon.

"I was in my bed asleep, I ate 13 bowls of ramen noodles and it made me sleepy." said Rin.

Rin's answer seemed to have some barring to it and it wouldn't take too long to see if he's telling the truth however this caused the entriety of the room to look at Rin in question at his tiny stature.

" _Where does all that food go?"_ they all thought in unison. Soifon

"The bowls are still there if you don't believe me, and each of the barracks for Squad 12 has cameras in there too." said Rin. Soifon nods.

"Very well, we will see your alibi stands up." said Soifon.

She then looks at Hanataro causing him to tense up.

" _Now for him."_ thought Soifon

Hanataro gulps in fear, his friends look at him in worry considering that out of all three of them his situation was far worse than it could be made out to be.

"Hanataro Yamada, you were found walking through the Rukon district the morning after the bodies were found and you were not seen until an hour ago, what alibi do you have to explain this absence?" asked Soifon in a serious tone whilst staring daggers at Hanataro.

"Oh Hanataro, how the hell do you explain this?" thought Rikichi.

" _Please don't get killed, it would be really bad."_ thought Rin worried.

Hanataro sighed nervously and run everything he knew through his head.

* * *

 **The other Night**

 **Cerulean's house**

After Cerulean had displayed his amazing Kaido abilities Hanataro was stunned and as agreed if Cerulean had done something that had impressed him then he would be his student. Hanataro continues to gap at the tree and his amazement still seeping out of him, however he had been doing this for thirty minutes and his new sensei had enough, so Cerulean grabbed Legion and pokes Hanataro in the head with it.

"Ow!" said Hanataro. Cerulean released Legion and he floated next to Hanataro

"Stop gawking kid, its disgraceful." said Ceruhlean. Hanataro rubbed the spot where he was poked and nodded.

"Y-Yes Sensei." said Hanataro.

Cerulean nodded and tried to look like a proper authority figure for his newest student but he could help but smile as wide as he possibly could, showing his fangs, and laugh.

"HA HA HA HA, damn right I'm your sensei!" said Cerulean in a hearty laugh.

As Cerulean laughed Hanataro had a sweat mark of awkwardness on his forehead and felt uncomfortable.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." said Hanataro to himself. Legion then tapped Hanataro on his side, catching his attention.

"You can just call me Legion by the way, master or sensei ain't necessary for me." said Legion. Hanataro still found a talking sword to be one of the strangest things he had seen in his life but Legion seemed nice.

Soon Cerulean stopped lauging and looked back over to Hanataro, he then walked over to him and put his hand on his head.

"Alright kid, since you lost the bet I will train you to be an effective healer." said Cerulean.

Hanataro smiled hearing that, this was the main reason that he wanted Cerulean to train with him, his brother and his captain were the strongest healers he knew but they were both too busy to train him. Cerulean however had different plans.

"However, I will teach you the ancient and sometimes blood art of combat." said Cerulean. Hanataro's enthusiasm then sank and it showed on his face.

"O-Oh." said Hanataro in a forlorn tone. Cerulean growled a little annoyed by Hanataro's attitude.

"Kid look, I've said this before and I mean it, you will need to learn to defend yourself whether you like it or not." said Cerulean in a serious tone.

"I-I know, I just don't like violence." said Hanataro.

Cerulean then thought back to when Hanataro first tried the lottery, he only did it when the violence between him and the captains was going to escalate beyond control, when he won he stopped it. However this wasn't going to sway Cerulean from his plans of teaching Hanataro of battle and healing.

"Yeah I get it," he points into the air," HOWEVER I DON'T CARE!" yelled Cerulean.

Hanataro fell on his but at the shock of Cerulean's howl.

"E-EEH!" uttered Hanataro. Legion just sighed at his master's actions.

"Young man you are a shinigami, alive, asleep, awake or dead you are a shinigami." said Cerulean. Hanataro.

"I-I know." said Hanataro. Cerulean then pointed at Hanataro's face.

"And as long as I have lived shinigami have had enemies, people wanting them dead as well alive, but I'm not heartless, I will ease you into the training like an obvious sexual innuendo in a conversation." said Cerulean with a smile.

As much as Hanataro understood the last segment of Cerulean's speech made him blush. Legion then flew toward Cerulean's head and hit him square in the face, landing on the ground afterward.

"Perverted idiot, but he has a point." said Legion.

Cerulean then picks Legion up and puts him at his side.

"Since I'm going to ease you into this then the best thing to do is start right now, no ifs, ands or buts!" exclaimed Cerulean in authority.

"R-Right!" said Hanataro trying to be just as loud, however he remembered an important detail to all this and he gasped.

"*Gasp* W-Wait I can't!" said Hanataro.

Cerulean's excitement then died a little and he looked at Hanataro very annoyed.

"Goddamn it boy, what is it now?" he asked. Hanataro then began to nervously twiddle his fingers and spoke up.

"I was going to my family home before I left, if I don't head back and people discover I'm gone I might get in trouble for leaving." said Hanataro.

Cerulean then smacked his hand on his cheek and made a shocked face.

"Oh damn, that reminds me of one important thing kid!" yelled Cerulean. Hanataro was confused by this, especially after Cerulean seemed to forget this important detail.

"W-What is it?" asked Hanataro. Legion then answered in Cerulean's stead.

"Basically you can't tell anyone that we exist, no a damned soul." said Legion. Cerulean nodded in conformation.

"What, w-why not?" asked Hanataro.

"I like my privacy, I'm not good in groups, don't like spies, a man needs his me need time and I don't need to risk of getting killed." said Cerulean in a nonchalant tone. Hanataro looked at him in a daze of confusion and Cerulean merely sighed.

"Its one of those five, just listen to me okay I just don't need or want people to know about me, except you and a few people but that's all." said Cerulean.

"He also can't pee if more than a few people are in the house." said Legion.

"Shut up!" yelled Cerulean. Hanataro was lost in a fog of confusion but Cerulean seemed trustworthy enough so he agreed.

"I-Its okay, I won't tell anyone, um tt-hat you exist or the bathroom thing." said Hanataro.

"Thank you kid,, but now we have to figure out how to get you back home, if you just walk back in there then you'll look suspicious." said Cerulean.

"H-How am I supposed ti get in unnoticed?" asked Hanataro., Cerulean grinned in a sly manner and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Trust me, I'm a master at sneaking into and out of placed unnoticed." said Cerulean.

"O-Okay." said Hanataro relieved

"Now just tell them you got knocked out and woke up a while later so no one will wonder where you where so late at night." said Cerulean.

"Won't that be lying?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then felt a wave of frustration running through his body , he sighed and smiled.

It won't be a problem, cause to do this you need to say 'Goodnight Gracie," understand?" said Cerulean.

"Um sure- G-"

Before Hanataro could finish, Cerulean punch Hanataro in the stomach making him pass out. Hanataro's limp body then falls to the ground.

"Your a dick." said Legion as Cerulean picked up his new student's body.

"Don't blame me, he would have tensed up if I told him I was gonna knock him out." said Cerulean

He then through Hanataro onto his shoulder. He and Legion then walked toward the exit of the training room, as they did Legion tried to see if Cerulean was okay.

"You okay, you can still back out of this if it hurts too much." said Legion.

Cerulean stayed silent but his mind knew the answer, it wasn't one that most would be proud of in this situation, but he was.

"No turning back." said Cerulean with a smile.

* * *

 **Rukon District (Night Time)**

Cerulean heads into the slums district miles away from where he took Hanataro, he found an alley way and threw him in it as deep as he could, he then found some trash and covered Hanataro's body.

"Perfect, I'll deal with the cameras later." said Ceruleam. He then disappeared into the night.

After he left a familiar face was washing red substance from his hands as he was walking through the streets, he didn't say a word and he merely walked to the exit making sure no one else say him.

* * *

 **Rukon District (Daytime)**

Hanataro awoke with a massive headache, he saw his vision was clouded with actual garbage and he removed it from him.

"H-How did I end up here?" he uttered,

Then he felt pain in his stomach as if he wanted to throw up and a sharp pain permeate his skull.

*Groan*

He struggled to get up and his eyes adjusted to the light of the sun.

"W-Was this sensei's plan, wait was that just a dream?" Hanataro asked himself. He then remembered several men trying to hurt him, he looked at his surroundings and realized that he may have just been knocked unconscious and all that occurred was just a crazy dream.

"*Chuckle* of course it was a dream." he said nervously to himself.

He then began to stumble out of the allyway and into the open street.

"I-I mean none of that could have been real." said Hanataro.

However them moment that he looked around he saw a group of shinigami surrounding him with there hands on their zanpakuto. This sight was enough to wake Hanataro up more than he already was.

"Hanataro Yamada, you are under arrest!" said one of the shinigami.

" _Please let this be another dream."_ said Hanataro in his head.

* * *

 **Present**

Hanataro was found in an allyway after the discovery of the dead shinigami, his absence was suspicous enough and would work against him.

"What is your alibi, explain how you ended up in that ally way?" asked Soifon. Hanataro then began to sweat, his friends noticed this and cursed in there minds at their friend's reaction.

" _W-What do I do, they think I- w-wait, it was a dream so there's no secret to keep, t-those men knocked me_ _unconscious_ _, so I'll tell her that."_ thought Hanataro.

"Answer!" ordered Soifon.

"T-They found me on my way to my family home and they beat me up, they knocked me unconcious a-and I guess they put me in that ally way." said Hanataro.

Soifon found this more than suspicious, the only thing that could possibly confirm this is one of the surveillance camreas, but she didn't have any evidence against his alibi, so it stood for now.

"Very well, you are all dismissed, we are going to evaluate you alibis and if they don't line up then the one who is most guilty will be punished." said Soifon. She then looked back at Omaeda and he walked over to Hanataro, Rikichi and Rin,

"Alirght you little bastards I'll walk you out!" said Omaeda.

Omaeda then takes the three suspects and leaves the room. Soifon however didn't leave, after listening to what each of them had to say Hanataro was clearly the more suspicious, she didn't trust a word he said.

"I'll keep and eye on him myself." she said to herself.

* * *

Once Rikichi Rin and Hanataro were out and about, for now, they decided to head back to their respective squads and think over what happened. Hanataro was just happy that he had an alibi in the end and that what happened before with Cerulean and Legion, whom he didn't believe exist was just a dream.

However as they were walking away Legion, in the form of a spider was following Hanataro to make sure he was okay.

" _You lucked out Cerulean."_ Legion said in his head, sure his master could hear him.

* * *

" **That's All I Wrote"**

 **Review**

 **expect more Crimson Goddess of Sayains soon.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off :)"**


	8. Its no fun being a dreamer

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Its no fun being a dreamer.**

 **Squad 4 HQ**

Hanataro was in the storage room of Squad 4 HQ, he had a clipboard and pen in his hands. Before him was a large quantity medical supplies used to keep the metaphorical and literal heart of the Gotie 13 and its Shinigami flowing. It had been a day since Hanataro, Rikichi and Rin were accused of murder and mutilation of a group of Shinigami, he had not yet been proven completely innocent in the matter though he did have an alibi Soifon did not yet believe that. Hanataro seemed to be more nervous and skittish than usual and Captain Unohana took notice to this and decided to have him take inventory of the medical supplies in Squad 4 rather than healing to keep any pressure off of him with everything that's been happening so to ease his mind. However Hanataro disliked that he was being taken away from the medical rooms for the time and being unable to heal anyone, at the moment his main concern would be if any of the supplies would fall on him breaking his small body.

Hanataro sighed to himself as he began to count the amount of medical herb cases. He opened one of the boxes and began to count each one carefully.

"I-I hope I don't loose count again." said Hanataro worried.

As he began to count the contained herbs no sound was made except for the clatter that Hanataro was making from picking up the herb cases. He was all alone down in the storage room so he was nervous and he was a little scared. As he counted a set of eyes were watching him and someone began to approach him from behind, Hanataro was too preoccupied with counting the herbs that he didn't notice. Closer and closer the figure approached Hanataro from behind without the young medic being aware of the possible assasin that could snap is neck like and wooden branch that was as thin as a baby's hair. All this while Hanataro counted away.

"30, 31 ,32,-"

"Hanataro?"

"AHH!" yelled Hanataro as jumped in shock.

"Oh!" said Isane.

Hanataro calmed down and saw Isane standing behind him with half as much shock as his face as he did, Hanataro then toook a deep breath and sighed, he stands up and puts back all the herb cases that he may have dropped back in the container.

"O-Oh Lieutenant Isane," Hanataro was relieved, "I'm sorry, you scared me." said Hanataro. Isane sighed in relifed.

"Its okay, I came down to check on you and see if you were doing okay." said Isane in a concerned tone. Hanataro caught this and nodded.

"T-Thank you, I'm okay, but it was scary being accused of murder like that." said Hanataro.

"Hopefully it will be all behind you soon, I know you wouldn't do something like that and Captain Unohana knows with utmost certainty." said Isane.

Hanataro was very relieved to hear that, but he was still very worried about the situation, being accused of murder is not a light subject, especially among the Gotie 13. If convicted and proven guilty Hanataro, Rin and Rikichi would be taken to the maggot's nest for the rest of their lives.

"I really don't want to go to jail." said Hanataro.

"It will be fine, I hope." said Isane nervously

Hanataro nodded with a smile and tried counting the herbs again but he had lost count.

"32, no 38, oh man I-I lost count." said Hanataro.

"32." said Isane. Hanataro then widened his eyes in surprise.

"T-Thank you/" said Hanataro as he continued to count on. Isane smiled and left the storage area, leaving Hanataro by himself.

As Hanataro counted he could hear a skittering sound behind hem he turns his head but sees nothing behind him, however he sees no one there.

"I-I must be hearing things." he thought to himself, he then went back to working.

Unbeknownst to Hanataro a small spider had entered the room when Isane had opened to door and it was watching from the shadows as Hanataro worked. It stayed in the shadows and began to approach Hanataro slowly, it crept behind him like a wolf in the night as it stalks its prey. All this while Hanataro counted away, like a character about to be killed off in a bad horror movie.

"60, 61, 62, 63-"

"Hey kid!" yelled a voice from behind.

Hanataro turned around but saw no one behind him. He looked around and saw no one.

"H-Hello, Isane?" uttered Hanataro.

"Down here stupid!" said the voice,

Hanataro looked down and saw a lone mouse, it had white fur with a blue strip on its back.

"A-Aww, hey little guy." said Haanataro.

The mouse then leered st Hanataro.

"You bastard you know its me." said Legion annoyed,

Hanataro's eyes widened upon hearing the mouse speak, he then remembers his weird dream in which a spider speaks to him and where a large man named Cerulean had wanted to train him.

"I-It was real, w-what happened t-the o-other night was r-r-eal!" Hanataro shocked and trembling in fear. Legion nodded.

"Yeah, what did you think it was some weird dream or something?" asked Legion.

Hanataro didn't get the chance to answer, he passed out and fell on the floor dropping the herb case that he had in his hand. Legion quickly goes over to his face and taps on his cheek only to get a small response.

*Groan*

A groan, one sound that is made from someone who doesn't want to wake up. Legion kept going but Hanataro didn't give any other response beyond that.

"Huh, guess he did think it was a dream, well I got to get him out of here before something dumb happens." said Legion.

He then looks over at the security camera which he disabled by chewing the wires.

"No watchers." said Legion.

He then crawls on Hanataro's side, he then begins to glow instantly teleport himself and Hanataro out of the room, but then Hanataro reappears with a smile and begins doing inventory.

"Better not screw this up Cerulean." said Legion.

* * *

 **2nd Squad HQ**

Soifon was sitting at her desk with a stern and impatient look on her face, one of her subordanites was before her with a failed look on his face at the results of his mission. The assignment was easy, got to Squad 12 and get the footage from the security system of the areas Squad 12, Squad 6 and the Rukon district where Hanataro Rikichi and Rin had there alibis. In the end Rin was seen by a few of his squadmates taking the food back to his room so he was in the clear. Rikichi was also proven innocent by Renji vouching for him, claiming he was caught sneaking back to his room. All that was needed to be done was get the footage of Hanataro in innocence or caught in the act from Captain Mayuri, she had already called in advance to request the footage. There was no reason for this not to be a success, in the end however, it ended in tragedy.

"So the footage of everything that happened that day was destroyed?" asked Soifon

"Yes ma'am, they are currently trying to find the problem but all of the footage of the other day and night was destroyed." said the agent.

"Could it have been their squad member, Rin Tsukobura, that could have tampered with it, in an attempt to acquit Hanataro Yamada?"asked Soifon.

"NO ma'am, if it was true then there is no proof of it." said the squad member.

"Why do you say that, we could search the area ourselves and find proof that he was involved." said Soifon.

"They had already checked the area for finger prints and found nothing and no footprints or leftover reishi to implicate him, its as if whoever did it didn't exist." he said.

Soifon then clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes more, this truly showed her anger. She thought for sure that if any evidence to implicate Hanataro and prove whether or not he had any involvement would be found in the security footage, his finger prints were on the +

\+ but that was only because of the fight. As of the moment Hanataro's alibi was the most suspicious and Soifon's plans to investigate the manner herself would go into action.

"Your dismissed." said Soifon.

The subordinate then left Soifon's office, leaving her with her thoughts. Soifon thought about the situation before her and saw the only suspect in the center of it all, Hanataro, why would someone try so hard to cover all this up was disturbing as much as what was done to the bodies. The situation made her think of Aizen's betrayal, she needed to be careful of this situation but she still suspected him most of anyone at the moment, not because he was the only suspect but because his presence was the most suspicious of them.

"I need to keep my eyes on Yamada, all this happening so close together is too much of a coincidence." she said.

Soifon then got out of her chair and began to exit her room, she would not be back for a while. She was heading toward Squad 4 and would make sure that no one would notice her presence.

* * *

 **Cerulean's home**

Hanataro began to wake up from passing out the way that he did, the air filled with the sounds of him groaning as if he had a large headache before passing out. He tried to open his eyes more but the light of a sun was making it difficult and he shielded his eyes.

"O-Ow, what happened to me." uttered Hanataro.

He then felt that he was sitting on something soft, he touched the floor before him and saw that it was grass. He looked around and saw that he was now outside in a familiar area.

"Ho-How did I get out here?" he asked himself.

He then stood up and wiped his body of any leftover dirt or grass that may have stuck to him. He looked around and at the grass field and saw a tree that was blooming cherry blossoms. He walked over to, entranced and stupefied by the sight before him he began to remember where he was.

"I'm in Cerulean-sama's home, his basement-" a rock hits Hanataro in the head,'- O-OW!" he said in pain.

Hanataro looked around and saw no one who could have done it, but another rock hits him in the head.

"Up here kid." said Cerulean.

Hanataro looked up and he saw that Cerulean's large body and being cradled by a weak looking branch, though he wondered how that was possible he was more concerned with what was happening.

"U-Um hello." uttered Hanataro shyly.

Cerulean jumped from the branch and onto the ground before Hanataro making the young medic fall back on his but.

"Hey kid, glad to see your doing okay since your little run with the cops, well ghost cops I guess." said Cerulean. Haantaro was confused by this statement until he remembered Captain Soifon.

"Oh, you saw all that." uttered Hanataro not wanting to remember the ordeal. Then a horrifying thought popped into Hanataro's head.

"D-Did you kill those men?" he asked afraid. Cerulean tilted his head and folded his arms.

" _Weird that he asks that outright while at the same time believing it."_ thought Cerulean.

"No dummy it wasn't me, but in all honesty I got no clue who did it, only that your one of the prime suspects." said Cerulean. He then walked away from the tree and past Hanataro.

"Although I don't think you had anything to do with it either, more like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." said Cerulean as he walked away.

"Wrong pla-" Hanatarou's eyes widened

"B-But you put me there in the first place!" said Hanataro a bit annoyed. Cetulean then froze in place, he then looked back at Hanataro with a nervous smile.

"O-Oh,I-I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part, sorry about that." said Cerulean. Hanataro sighed in frustation at that.

"But now we can forget about all that and start with your training with the more basic of Shinigami abilities." said Cerulean.

He then stepped foreward and reappeared on the tree much to Hanataro's shock, he then jumped and and reappeared on his side as if he was lounging and he dissapears for the final time causing Hanataro to look around for him only for Cerulean to reappear putting his arm on his shoulder and smiling down at him.

"Shunpo." said Cerulean with a smile. Hanataro had gotten dizzy from what Cerulean had done and Cerulean chuckled seeing this. Hanataro nearly fell over but he snapped out of it and realized something horrible and he began to run around scrambling his arms like a maniac

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" h yelled/

Cerulean was confused by this act of stupidity and spoke to Hanataro.

"Hey whats up do- I mean kid, why are you running like a chicken with your head lopped off?" asked Cerulean. Hanataro then tripped and fell on his face making him stop, in a way, and Cerulean just looks awkwardly at him. Hanataro gets up and looks just as frightened as before

"I-Ifs I'm not back then I can't finish my work, a-and if anyone finds out I snuck out then they really will think I murdered those men!" yelled Hanataro as he was about to cry.

"Oh that, don't worry Legion has it covered." said Cerulean. Hanataro's fearful face was replaced with confusion.

"H-Huh?" uttered Hanaataro.

* * *

 **Squad 4 HQ**

As Legion was disguised as Hanataro he sorted the medical supplies and took them into account. Iemura then came through the door to check on "Hanataro" and saw him doing his job.

"Yamada, be sure to take account of all the medicine and tools csrefully, don't lose count or drop them like you usually would." said Iemura. Legion wanted to attack Iemura but he knew what to, act like Hanataro and not hurt anyone.

"Yes sir." said Legion.

Iemura then left, when he did and closed the door behind him Legion flipped his or rather Hanataro's middle finger at Iemura.

"I'd slice you in half four eyes." said Legion. He then got back to work.

* * *

 **Cerulean's home**

"He's disguised as me?!" asked Hanataro. Cerulean nodded.

"Yep, he's doing your job right now, when you get sent back he'll switch himself for you and no one will be the wiser." said Cerulean.

"Oh, I-I guess its okay but its my job and I should do it." said Hanataro somberly. Cerulean grinned.

"Glad you think its a good idea." said Cerulean. Hanataro then had a sweatmark of awkwardness on his forehead.

"Um I think you ignored the other things I said." said Hanataro.

"Now I need to evaluate your abilities, shunpo to show me how good or bad you are." said Cerulean. Hanataro gulped, it seemed strange to do this but what happened the other day wasn't a dream and he did want training.

"O-Okay." said Hanataro

He then concentrated and did his best to shumpo though he is not adept at it, he runs and dissapears and reappears only 3 feet from where he was standing. Cerulean looked satisfied at how horrible Hanataro was but to make matters deeper Hanataro was extremely tired and winded from using shunpo. Hanataro was gasping and looks back at Cerulean.

"H-Ho-How d-did I-I do?" asked Hanataro.

"Horrible, do it several more times." ordered Cerulean.

Hanataro did as he was told and shunpoed again and again and Cerulean smiles watching him.

"This is gonna be so much fun." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **?**

A woman with green hair in siting on the bench in a a park, there were many people around and it was in the afternoon. As she sat down in peace she was looking at the people as they were playing, talking eating or whatever and just observed them. As she did a red headed girl with glasses wolf whistled at her while she was walking by with a porn magazine in her hands.

"All wonderful souls." she uttered to herself,

Then a large Hollow appears before her, it looked like a gorilla bit with white plated armor that is its skin and a voodoo stlye hollow mask for its face. The woman looks up at the beast and smiles like a man falling into insanity, the beas does not attack but kneels like a knight before a queen. She then took out a camera and took a picture of it.

"Pretty pathetic little pet." he said.

She pets it like a puppy and it vanishes.

*Phone rings*

The woman's cell phone rings and she answers it, she is told information through the phone and she nods.

"Right, I'm on my way back." she said.

She then stood up and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **?**

It is not explained but Hanataro is lying on his stomach in a white room with a large cracked mirror, he gets up and groans in pain.

"O-Ow, what happened to me?" he uttered. Looks around and sees a mirror. He was compelled to walk over to it and did not obey, but when he looked inside he did not see his own reflection, in fact he only saw the room before him in the reflection.

"Um, is this a dream, wait what if the other thing was a dream?" uttered Hanataro.

He reached out to the mirror and touched it, but when he did it began to crack altering the reflection. Hanataro backs away from the mirror but in a matter of moments it repairs but in the reflection a dog's head with katana's stabbed into its head and blood flowing from it.

"W-what is this?" he asked afraid.

The dog head then fell out of the mirror and tried to attack Hanataro.

"AAHH!" yelled Hanataro as his eyes shot open and he sat up frantically. He looked around and saw Cerulean watching him with a confused look on his face.

"Hey kid whats wrong with you, passing out from shunpo and waking up like a maniac?" asked Cerulean. Hanataro sighed and was relieved that what he saw what just a dream.

"Well stand up kid, you gotta keep practicing kid." said Cerulean. Hanataro was still shaken by his dream but he agreed.

"Y-Yes sir." said Hanaataro.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **Sorry it was late.**

 **Please review**

" **This is Squalo King signing off :)"**


	9. Flash Step into Training

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Flash Step into training**

 **Cerulean's Training Room**

It not even been a day since Cerulean started on Hanataro's training, since Legion was taking his place at Squad 4 without anyone being the wiser about the matter Cerueal took this opportunity to train Hanataro in Shunpo or as some would call it Flash Step and he decided not to pull any punches in this endevors so to help him.

"Faster!" yelled Cerulean as he was riding a boulder being pulled by Hanataro and going absolutely nowhere.

Hanataro had a that he would have to pull like a horsed with a harness around his stomach and shoulders. This torture like training method was devised by Cerulean, an original idea to help build Hanataro's muscles in a way that would help, but to Hanataro all that was happening was him sweating immensely and his getting exhausted to the point of wanting to pass out all while Cerulean is sitting atop the boulder wanting to be pulled like a sleigh ride(happy holidays).

"Faster!" yelled Cerulean.

Hanataro grunts as he pulls an object larger and heavier than he is and also his master who is larger and heavier than he is, possibly the worst day of his young life.

"Faster!" said Ceruleean shaking his arms.

"I-I can't go any faster!" said Hanataro straining his muscles. Cerulean didn't care and just repeated.

"Faster!" said Cerulean.

Hanataro tried to pull but continued going nowhere fast and eventually tripped on the grass and fell flat on his face.

"Ow." he uttered.

Cerulean chuchled to himself and climbed jumped from the boulder and down to his student.

"Out of gas Nessy?" asked Cerulean, he then knelt down to Hanataro and picked him up by his clothes and onto his feet,

"I-I'm okay, but I can't move a boulder yet." said Hanataro exhausted. Cerulean rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah but it was funny." said Cerulean. Hanataro then tried to move but fell on his but exhausted.

"W-Why did you make me pull that b-boulder for almost an hour Sensei?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then flexed his right arm.

"I was helping you to build muscled, its essential for shunpo, that and controlling your reiatsu as well." said Cerulean. Hanataro then gulped at the first thing since he didn't have any muscle to begin with, but the second one he could do.

"C-Can't we start one the reiatsu control part first?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean sternly shook his head as an answer.

"Well its better to start with the more difficult one first besides," he pokes Hanataro in the arm," you got a lot to work with, I mean there is no muscled and your bone feels like a toothpick kid." said Cerulean a smile. Hanataro looked down embarrassed at his stature.

"I-Its not my fault I'm skinny." said Hanataro a bit ashamed. Cerulean then swung his foot and tapped Hanataro's back with hit making him move a few inches.

"Relax kid I'm only teasing you, besides you don't need to actually be buff to do shunpo better." said Cerulean. Hanataro then stood up on his feet and sighed.

"I-I understand, but can I not pull the boulder again, I-I'm not sure if it was helping the way that it should." said Hanataro. Cerulean shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then, if you want to take all the fun away." said Cerulean. He then signaled Hanataro to follow him a bit further into the grass plains and Hanataro followed. Cerulean then looked back at Hanataro as they walked on.

"Hey kid, you wanna know something?" asked Cerulean. Hanataro looked up at Cerulean.

"Y-Yes Sensei?" uttered Hanataro. Cerulean then spread his arms out.

"This part of the training room is actually based off a place in the World of the Living, a place I've been." said Cerulean. Hanataro was hit with a wave of shock upon hearing that.

"Y-You've been to the World of the Living, Karakura town?!" asked Hanataro in a tone close to a yell. Cerulean grinned.

"Yep, but not in Karakura town, somewhere in Europe a long while back." said Cerulean. Hanataro was confused upon hearing the term "Europe".

"E-Europe, m-most shinigami go places like Japan, but th-the Gotie 13 monitor Karakura town most of all." said Hanataro.

"Thats cause Karakura town has the highest priority in the Gotie 13, but I'm not in the Gotie 13." said Cerulean.

Hanataro then remembered Ichigo, he was arguably one of the most powerful Shinigami that he knew of but he wasn't born in the Soul Society and Cerulean didn't seem be part of the Gotie 13, so who was he?

Just as Hanataro was about to ask, Cerulean stopped and he did the same.

"We're here." said Cerulean.

Cerulean moved out of Hanataro's view letting him see what he was leading him to. To Hanataro's confusion there were several large rectangular shaped stones that were stacked very strangely, they were formed in a circle and it seemed like something that would knock over easily.

"This is something I saw in the World of the Living, I liked the shape so I made a copy, don't remember what it was called though." said Cerulean.

"O-Okay, it looks weird, but wh-why did you bring me here Sensei?" asked Hanataro.

Cerulean then shunpoed over to the stones and used his massive strength to move them around in a certain way, placing them in a linear pattern, one was a few feet from one stone, another was placed further from that one and so on. When Cerulean was done he walked back over to Hanataro while hitting his hands together as if to dust them off.

"Finished kid." said Cerulean

"W-What did you do?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean pointed back at his handiwork.

"I placed the rocks at certain distances away from each other as markers, each was is further away than the other, I want you to shunpo from the first one to the other, each one being a longer distance than the other." said Cerulean.

Hanataro understood the concept of the training, though he didn't know how well he would do at this. He began to walk over to his starting point but Cerulean puts his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Not to rush you but you can't be gone for too long, I'm not sure how long Legion can keep up his ruse looking like you and all." said Cerulean. Hanataro gulped in panic at the thought of being caught and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir!" said Hanataro.

Hanataro then runs over to the large stone, he trips once but he makes it there and begins. Hanataro stretches for a bit to prepare for what he's about to do, he starts with his arms and does several stretches meant for the upper body, he then stretches his legs several times to not to pull a muscle. Cerulean watched this and gained a sense of curiosity and maybe a way to help Hanataro.

" _Hmm, I'll let the kid try it on this by himself for a while first."_ thought Cerulean. He then sat down on the grass and relaxed and hoped that Legion was having a better time.

* * *

 **Squad 4 (Storage Room)**

IN the dark storage room Legion who was taking the form of Hanataro was doing the young medic's job for him and was not yet finished. It had been almost an hour since he had done so and he was nothing ,but bored with his menial task compared to what Cerulean would make him do.

" _This is dull as a rust pinhead, how does the kid not blow his brains out doing all this?"_ thought Legion as e took inventory.

Unbeknownst to him and everyone in Squad 4 someone had snuck inside and made it where Legion was without being detected by anyone, this was Captain Soifon who decided to start monitoring Hanataro today due to her large amount of suspicion she has for him. She was hiding in the shadows and was using her Reiatsu to stick to the ceiling and was looking down at Hanataro not knowing it was Legion.

" _He's merely working."_ she thought looking at her suspect of mass murder.

However she decided to continue monitoring him so not to miss anything. Legion continued to work however he did get the feeling that he was being watched, he decided not to act suspicious whether this was out of his own battle instincts or him just being paranoid.

* * *

 **Cerulean's Training room**

 **Several hours later**

Hanataro was lying on his face tired and exhausted from using Shunpo in sucession over and over, he had not yet made it past past the first set of stones and only managed to get an inch away from the second stone. Hanataro reached out for the stone only for his arm to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"S-So c-close." said Haantaro out of breath.

Cerulean was drinking water watching Hanataro, he was lying on his side and had a few closed books next to him as well. He watched as Hanataro practice shunpo over and over and getting more tired each time he did and making little progress as well, it was normal sort of progress but progress nonetheless. He looked as Hanataro sat up and spread his legs on the grass and tried to think of a way to help him increase his progress.

"Hmm, how can I speed this up, or should I let him go at his own pace?" he asked himself.

He then looked at Hanataro, he saw that he was pulling up his pants legs and began rubbing his legs in a certain matter, it looked as if though he was trying to massage his muscles after that exercise. Seeing Hanataro do this gave Cerulean an idea, however now was the time that Hanataro should head back, even though in theory he could spend all week with Cerulean with Legion taking his place, Hanataro needs to head back so that he doesn't miss too much information or if something happens and not be out of place.

He took his water bottle and walked over to Hanataro, he then poured some water on his head and causing him to scramble around and jump straight to his feets to see Cerulean with an empty water bottle over him.

"W-What was that for Sensei?" asked Hanataro as he tried to get the water out of his hair and dry his clothes. Cerulean then shrugged

"Got bored so I decided to help you out

"Alright kid, let me ask you a question, do you know what muscles are used when running?" asked Cerulean. Hanataro was then about to list them, but he was overrun by confusion from the question so he asks why.

"W-Why do you ask?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then tossed the water bottle at Hanataro's making causing it to bounce off his head and onto the ground.

"Never mind, we'll discuss it tomorrow, we should get you back now." said Cerulean. Hanataro nods but is confounded by Cerulean's earlier question.

* * *

 **Squad 4 Storage room**

Legion continued working under the guise of Hanataro with Soifon watching undetected, however the continous feeling that Legion had from being watched led him to believe that someone else was here with him. Legion continued working and decided against calling out this perpetrator or telling Hanataro due to the fact that he seemed liked would not be able to handle the stress of that kind of sitiuation. He was then sent a mental message from Cerulean.

" _Legion, time to head back, don't let a soul see you."_

"Got it," he looks around and sees a dark corner," I got a place to change." thought Legion.

Soifon watched as Hanataro(Legion) was walking toward a dark coner far away from where he was, this was seemingly strange as it was the fisrt time that he actually stopped working to do what looked like nothing.

"What is he up to?" she asked to herself.

She then stealthily and carefully traversed the ceiling, following him she tried to be as quiet and fast as possible. As she followed Hanataro she saw him quickly turn to a dark corner and disappear from her sight, she immediately noticed his absence and was about to act.

"Where did he go?!" she thought, just as she was going to drop from the ceiling and investigate the area just as quick as he went into the corner Hanataro walked out with his clothes and hair wet. Soifon then stopped and she watched Hanataro walking back to do his work, however he seemed a bit lost when he did and for some weird reason he looked tired.

" _What happened, why are his clothes wet and what is with this sudden fatigue?"_ thought Soifon.

Hanataro then went to working as he would normally unaware that Soifon was watching every move. However Isane walked through the door and saw him working, she assumed he was soaking with sweat and offered to take him to get something to eat, Hanataro agreed due to his hunger from training and he and Isane left. Soifon now alone decided to look around the dark corner to see what Hanataro needed from there, she saw nothing.

"What was he doing over here?" she asked.

She then looked around for any other clues and found nothing, however she did see a security camera, she walked along wthe wall up to it and saw that it was tampered with.

"Damn him, what is he doing?" she asked herself.

She decided to head back to her squad and start again the next day.

* * *

 **Cerulean's home**

"A stalker huh, any clue who it is?" asked Cerulean.

"Not a clue, may be wrong, but I wouldn't chance it." said Legion. Cerulean rubbed the back his head thinking of what to do next.

"Guess training that kid ain't the only thing I need to think about now." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **Review**

 **Marry Christmas.**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off :)"**


	10. Suspicious Actions

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart. Also happy new year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Suspicious Actions.**

 **?**

In a place far beyond the reach of any normal man and beyond the comprehension of those who lack an open mind a familiar man walks the dark halls with no worry or care to the murderous thing he had done the night he invaded the Soul Society alone. He looked around and saw that no one was around walking in a place that would usually have at least one other person occupying it.

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

He looked around and still saw no one, he then tapped his foot creating a long echo through the hall. He then gulped in nervousness at the prospect of someone attacking him, however he remembered that this was his home and there was nothing to worry about.

"Heh, Getting a little anxious." he said.

"Son, what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him.

Son jumped a little and turned around to see a friend of his. The man was the same height as him, he was covered in white bandages from his head to his toes and even his arms and legs were bound in the medical gauze, he wore the bottom small kimono that reach down to his knees with an Inugami mask strapped where a belt would be, strands of black hair also slipped through the bandages and his eyes could be seen revealing them to be green. The man who was named Son was actually relieved to see a familiar face that was bandaged up.

"Oh Hey IV, when did you get here?" asked Son. IV shook his head and pointed at himself.

"I've been here the whole time." said IV. Son then chuckled and IV folded his arms at that.

"Oh yeah, I forget that your a little hard to notice than normal." Son with with a grin.

"Yeah I know, did you get the job done?" asked IV. Son nodded.

"Yeah, took out the cameras too so I wasn't caught, no body who saw me that night is alive." said Son. IV nodded.

"Good, who'd you use though, some random guys, a noble?" asked IV. Son shook his head.

"No, I used a group of shinigami to do the job, it will seem like an actual attack or murder if I used them, shinigami are basically the standing army and defense against Hollows." said Son. He then leaned against the wall relaxing and IV did the same.

"Yes, before that were the exorcists." said IV. He then looked over at Son.

"Did you set their bodies up, with the masks like you were told?" asked IV. Son nodded.

"Yeah, used their own swords too so not to get a hold of my Reiatsu and left no finger prints behind too." said Son. IV then raised an eye brow at this.

"Wait, the first thing is something you can control, but you don't have any finger prints." said IV. Son then opened his palms and showed them to IV to confirm that he is correct.

"Yeah, it was really painful, I touched a stove when I was a kid and it burned them right off, doc said I'd never get them back after I got skin grafted." said Son.

Son was about to say something else but he then realized why he came to this place to begin with.

"Hey are they meeting together right now, cause I don't want to be late again?" asked Son. IV shook his head.

"No, also I wouldn't be out here if they were, the others aren't back yet, your job was easier for you and I suppose they might be collecting too." said IV. Son then laughed to himself.

"Right, knew I forgot something." said Son. IV just sighed. Son then looked at the end of the hall at a door, beyond that door is where he and the others of this strange faction would meet together under a single banner.

"SO whats he doing right now?" asked Son.

"Waiting, he won't start without the rest of us.

"No I know that he's waiting, but what I meant was is whats he doing while he waits for use all to show up." explained Son.

"I went in earlier, he looked like he wasn't doing anything, we talked for a little but it seemed like he was concentrating." said IV.

"I see, guess I'll wait before going in to tell him I'm done, don't want to be the one to break his concentration for whatever he's thinking." said Son. IV sighed.

"You know you could go collecting like you were supposed to do." said IV. Son then smiled and walked in the opposite direction of where he was originally going.

"Good idea, I'll bring you back something sour." said Son as he left. As Son left IV just shook his head.

"That asshole is gonna forget." said IV.

He then looked down at the door to the meeting hall and he thought about their leader, it was hard to tell what his mindset was even though he told them all what he was after his seemed like someone who would know more than more people and that was something that didn't surprise him. IV then walked in the other direction and decided to wait for his own instructions.

* * *

A young man was sitting alone in a spacious room, he had a black and white Inugami mask on his face, a long sheathed blade against his chair and a cube in his hands. He looked down at it and the item changed shape into a sphere.

"Hmm." he uttered to himself.

The sphere then gained a point at the top and began to spin until it was thinner and taller, taking the shape of a spear, he then began spinning it on his hand as if it were a toy. The sword next to the young man then began to shake, he looked off to it and spoke to it as if another person was in the room with him.

"Calm down," it stopped," just wait a little longer." he said.

The spear then stopped spinning and ripples began to form in it, it then began to flatten while ripples continued to form. The Ripples then stopped as if they were frozen and began to split and crack, as this occurred it began to morph and change until it took the shape of a gentle flower.

"Just wait a little longer."

* * *

 **Yamada family Home**

Hanataro was sitting in a room with his older brother Seinosuke Yamada in their family home. This was a rare occurrence, not only because Hanataro worked as a shinigami in Squad 4 but because Seinosuke worked in a pharmaceutical company in the Noble's district ever since he resigned from Squad 4's Lieutenant position. However this was the apparently the night of a blue moon because Seinosuke had called Squad 4 to inform Hanataro to come and speak with him. The two were not close in the normal sense , but they didn't hate each other however this didn't stop Hanataro from being nervous about this. The two were sitting across from each other though Hanataro didn't say a word out of fear, Seinosuke had gotten sick of the silence.

"So your a murderer now," Hanataro's eyes widened," you finally snapped after these years." said Seinosuke. Hanataro was caught off by Seinosuke's knowledge of the event and immediately asked him about it.

"Y-You know about that?!" asked Hanataro.

"Word gets around, the nobles scrambling in fear of their own death gossip and word spread when it was revealed the second son of our household mutilated several shinigami and put their bodies up for display." said Seinosuke.

"O-Oh No, this just got worse." said Hanataro in a worried tone. Seinosuke shrugged.

"Don't worry, I doubt they would actually attack you themselves, far too afraid considering what you did to those shinigam." said Seinosuke. Hanataro thought about what Seinosuke said in that sentence and he realized the implications and spoke about them.

"N-Nee-san, you don't think that I did murder those men, do you?" asked Hanataro. Seinosuke shook his head.

"No," Hanataro sighed," you don't have the spine to do that sort of thing, my little brother would not stand up for himself especially in such a loud and amazing fashion." said Seinosuke, Hanataro didn't know whether to be happy or a little hurt to hear that from his older brother.

"T-Thats nice to hear." said Hanataro.

"None of the other family members think so either, but I doubt we'll be able to protect as much as we'd like when your implicated." said Seinosuke.

"I-I didn't do it." said Hanataro in an exhausted manner.

"I know." said Seinosuke said plainly. Hanataro sighed hearing that, his brother had a dark sense of humor and a bit of an attitude problem, he didn't hate him, but people seemed to expect that of Hanataro when he first became a shinigami.

"You should probably get going, you to your job." said Seinosuke, Hanataro gulped and nodded, he then got on his feet, bowed to his brother and left the room.

"G-Goodbye." he said on his way out.

"Don't get killed." said Seinosuke in a nonchalant tone.

Seinosuke then stood up to leave himself to get to work when he sees a picture frame on a small table, he goes over to it and see that it was a picture of him and his brother while they were young along with their mother Onna(Woman) Yamada. Seeing the picture made Seinosuke reminiscent of older days, but they were long gone.

"Time for work." he said as he walked out of his house.

* * *

 **Seireitei**

Hanataro was walking to Squad 4, he was thinking about the two situations that he was in, being accused of murder and having Cerulean train him. He wondered if Cerulean was involved in anyway, even though he said he wasn't a part of it he could have been lying to him, but there was no real way to tell and if that were the case why didn't he just leave Hanataro there and kill them.

"I don't know what I've gotten myself into." said Hanataro to himself.

As he walked he looked down at his legs, he remembered what Cerulean asked him before he left. What muscles where used when running , as a medic he knew the answer because he knew his own anatomy, but maybe Cerulean was trying to tell him something.

"The muscles used when running, I-I suppose that shunpo is running?" Hanataro questioned.

Then out of curiosity he focused on the muscles in his legs; his calves, ankles, knees and even his feet. He knew how each of those parts worked and how they were supposed to move due to the fact he had healed his own and others so many times before. He then used all of those muscles and shunpoed traveling further than what he had done before in training the other day. He was surprised by this and was actually happy with what he did.

"I-It worked, wow." uttered Hanataro.

He began to enjoy his victory until a small butterfly flew over to him, before he could question this strange thing it spoke to him.

"Hey kid its me." whispered Legion.

"Legion-sama, why are you a butterfly?" asked Hanataro.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you actually got a little better." said Legion with a little pride. Hanataro nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Sensei's advice helped, w-well I guess it wasn't advice as he was giving me a hint." said Hanataro. Legion then flew to Hanataro's shoulder.

"The thing about the legs, don't know how that helps, even a toddler knows how to walk at some point in their lives." said Legion. Hanataro then continued walking to his destination.

"I-I guess I helped me to think about the movements of shunpo more clearly." said Hanataro.

After hearing Hanataro's explanation for how he was able to improve and do so in the future was how he saw it. Since Hanataro was a healer Cerulean may have planned something different to help Hanataro in a way different than normal.

"Hmm this might have been what he meant." said Legion.

"Huh?" uttered Hanataro. Legion flapped his wings tickling Hanataro's face.

"Never you mind, just head to work and I'll hide in your clothes." said Legion.

Hanataro did as he was told and continued on his way to Squad 4, as he did he as unaware that he was being followed by Soifon who was at a safe distance. She had seen the butterfly fly to his shoulder when they believed they were alone and witnessed Hanataro talking to it.

"A Hell Butterfly." she said. She thought. She seemed to have strong evidence for Hanataro doing something unscrupulous, but it was too soon to tell, for all she knew he was just crazy.

"He may plan to disappear again." said Soifon to herself. She wanted to follow Hanataro more but she had to head back to her own squad, she could no let her actions in espionage come to light lest Hanatarou discover her and attempt something dangerous or be so careful that he eliminates all his tracks.. She dissapeared and heads toward her squad.

* * *

As Hanataro makes his way to Squad 4 someone puts their arm on his shoulder suprising him and causing him to jump.

"AHH!" he telled,

He spun around and saw Rikichi lauging at his reaction causing Hanataro to sigh annoyed.

"Don't scare me like that." said Hanataro. Rikichi then patted Hanatataro on the back makin him shake a little.

"Relax, I thought you could use a friend considering what happened, you know being accused of murder and all." said Rikichi in a light hearted tone.

"Can you please not tease me about this, my brother already did enough of that to me." said Hanataro. Rikichi was curios about what Hanataro had just said and he asked his friend about it.

"Your brother, Seinosuke, you went to go speak with him?" asked Rikichi.

Hanataro nodded, he then told him everything that his brother had said, including how many people believed that he was responsible for the murders and how some of the nobles were even afraid of him. Rikichi then felt bad about startling Hanataro the way he did

"Geez, thats rough man, I was just trying to make you feel better and I went around joking." said Rikichi. Hanataro nodded.

"Its fine, but at least it can't get any worse." said Hanataro. Rikichi then made an awkward face, Hanataro immediately wondered what happened.

"R-Rkichi, something wrong?" asked Hanataro.

As if on cue some shinigami began walking by the two and they seemed to glare at Hanataro and put their hands on the handles on their Zanpakuto causing Hanataro to be afraid for his life.

" _W-Why are they- oh no."_ thought Hanataro afraid.

The shinigami walk away leaving Rikichi and Hanataro alone. Rikichi then puts his hand on Hanataro's shoulder and felt him trembling. Rikichi then told him the truth.

"There are members of my squad and others that thought you did it, they think whatever your saying is a lie." said Rikichi. Hanataro then gulped, he had no clue that things had gotten so bad, he then looked at Rikichi desperatly.

"D-Do you and Rin believe me?" asked Hanataro. Rikichi nodded with a look of pure resolute.

"Course I do," his face was then downtrodden," but Hinamori, Kira and Hisagi believed in their captains, so nothing I have said to them is gonna convince them." said Rikichi.

Hanataro was still upset about all this, he was convicted guilty by many people already for a crime that he didn't commit, but he was happy that his friends believed him.

"W-Wait what does Rin think?" asked Hanataro. Rikichi giggled.

"OH he had his mouth full when I asked him but he was shaking his head when I asked if he thought you did it." said Rikichi. Hanataro felt nervous hearing that and chuckled a little.

"T-That's a relief." said Hanataro. Rikichi nodded with a smile and pointed his thum at his heart.

"Anytime pal, but hey do you need me to walk you to Squad 4 in case someone tries anything?" asked Rikichi shadowboxing in place. Hanataro looked awkwardly at this until Rikichi stopped and answered.

"N-No, I'll be fine,I gotta go." said Hanataro.

The two then waived goodbye and Hanataro left. Rikichi went to his Squad HQ wondering what was gonna happen next.

 _"_ _If I could find who did it I could help."_ thought Rikichi.

* * *

 **Squad 4 storage room**

Isane and Hanataro were in the storage room in the Squad 4 HQ so that Hanataro could do his new job at the moment. Isane hands Hanataro the list needed to do his job.

"Here's all the equipment needed to be accounted for." said Isane. Hanataro nodded.

"T-Thank you Lieutenant Isane." said Hanataro. Isane smiles and turned around to leave but Hanataro speaks out to her first.

"Lieutenant Isane?" uttered Hanataro.

Isane stops and looks back at Hanataro and doesn't leave.

"Hanataro whats wrong?" asked Isane. Hanataro felt weird for asking this but he needed to know if anything about his situation had gotten worse and if his own Squad believed he was responsible.

"Lieutenant Isane, do you think that I'm guilty?" asked Hanataro. Isane then immediately answered.

"No, me and Captain Unohana know you would never commit any attrocities like that." said Isane sternly. Hanataro was happy to hear Isane say that he nearly cried, Isane was a little shocked to see this.

"Captain Unohana was right, this is affecting him harder than I thought." thought Isane.

Hanataro wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Lieutenant Isane." said Hanataro. Isane smiled softely.

"Your welcom, but you can call me Isane, its only longer if you had the 'Lieutenant' part." said Isane. Hanataro blushed embarressed and nodded.

"S-Sorry Li- I mean Isane." said Hanataro.

Isane then took her leave, Hanantaro merely smiled when she left him alone however he could hear then sound of snickering. He looked in his shirt and saw Legion snickering.

"You better not let Cerulean find out you can get a girl, he won't leave you alone about it." said Legion. Hanataro blushed hearing that and shook his head,

"Its not like that." said Hanataro.

"Whatever, time to get you out of here, head over to that stack of boxes over there." said Legion. Hanataro looked around and saw a boxes filled with equipment stacked high. He then walked over to them and stopped, when he did he was not aware that Soifon was watching from the shadows.

" _What will you do today."_ she thought.

Legion then used a spell to cause one of the boxes to move making them all fall down and bury Hanataro's body in heavy boxes before he could scream. Soifon looked at this and was about to make her move when "Hanataro jumped out of the boxes and began stacking them back up.

"That worked perfectly." said Hanataro(Legion) as he stacked the boxes. Soifon watched Hanataro but his demeanor seemed off compared to normal.

" _A copy, that's preposterous, it would explain why he covered himself for a brief moment but I need to be absolutely sure."_ thought Soifon.

* * *

 **Cerulean's Training room.**

 **2 hours later**

Hanataro was practicing his shunpo on the large stones and he had passed the 2 marks due to his immense practice. Cerulean watching this and smiled, he shunpos over to Hanataro as he's about to shunpo again and smacks him on the back making him fall down.

"O-OW, why is everyone hitting me?!" he uttered to himself.

"Good job kid, your mastering the most basic of techniques." said Cerulean. Hananataro got off of the ground and rubbed his back in pain.

"W-When you say it like that its not that big of an accomplishment." said Hanataro. Cerulean shurgged.

"Well most people can shunpo in the Shino Academy, and your just getting good at it years later, it should sound like scolding more that praising." said Cerulean. Hanataro's head then lowered in shame.

"Relax I'm just kidding you, but don't neglect practicing just because your not here all the time." said Cerulean..

"Y-Yes Sensei." said Hanataro. Cerulean nodded with a stern look on his face but it quickly turned into a big smiled showing his fangs and the sound of a chuckle escaped.

" _Sensei is sounding too cool to me!"_ thought Cerulean. Hanataro was little disturbed by this but started from the first stone and tried to shunpo again only to end up an inch from where he ended up before.

"Keep going, after we've trained enough I'll introduce you to something every advanced and heavy." said Cerulean.

Before Hanataro shunpoed back to start he turned to Cerulean with a question.

"W-When do we start with healing methods?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean patted Hanataro on his head like he was a puppy but quickly pinched his cheek.

"O-OW!' said Hanataro.

"When I say so, now to stop till your exhausted." said Cerulean Hanataro sighed and did he was told.

As Hanataro was training Cerulean thought about the murder that occurred, not because of the fact that Hanataro was being implicated but the details that Legion told him about the way the corpses were displayed with those masks.

" _Inugami masks, no couldn't be him cause that would be bad."_ thought Cerulean

* * *

 **And thats all I wrote.**

 **2018 on a good note, finished on schedule**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off."**


	11. Researching your prey

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Discplaimer I do not own Bleach in any shape or form.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Researching your prey**

 **Squad 2**

Soifon was sitting at her desk with a file containing information on Hanataro Yamada, she was able to obtain in from the records in Squad1 and 4 during the investigation since she was in charge of questioning Hanataro, Rukichi and Rin. However she had decided to use these files on Hanataro, still the only remaining suspect, to try and find information about him so that spying on him would be more beneficial.

" _Yamada, the more information I have about him the better I'll be able to see what he might be up to or even whether I can prove his guilt."_ thought Soifon

She opened the file and began reading, there was miscellaneous information to begin with: Hanataro's birthday being April 1st, his height, weight, his position in Squad 4 and even his eye color. She kept reading though she only came across useless information she continued to keep note of it, and it wasn't until she reached a few pages in, where it talks about the Yamada family.

"Information about the Yamada Clan, this may offer a valuable lead." Soifon. She then read the information before her.

 _The Yamada family, a middle class noble clan that resides within Seireitei, an old clan that has existed since the 2nd generation of Gotie 13 captains._

"So his family has standings in Seireitei." said Soifon. She then continued to read and found more information.

 _They are a long line of medical experts, many of which are health advisers for nobles or shinigami. This has caused their family to gain standing in the Gotie 13 as well as the medical brother Seinosuke Yamada, former Lieutenant of Squad 4, has an occupation at a pharmaceutical center for nobles and he has taken on the same role as his family would have._

Soifon then relayed the information that she had read in her head, Hanataro was the member of a family of healers that had been doing so for centuries which would partially explain why he had taken the path of a medic's life rather than a fighter or so as he tries to make it appear. She couldn't help but draw the parallel to herself, her family were members of Squad 2 as assassins for ages, it was one of the reasons that she was trained as one.

"He's like me, no it means nothing." said Soifon.

She then continued to read and found more information regarding Hanatarou's familiy

 _Parents; His mother is Shirayuri Yamada who was once married to her late husband Minato Yamada who fathered Seinosuke, but later died from a Hollow attack. She then remarried his father Camilla Yamada who left after he was born._

"So he and Seinosuke are half brothers, that would explain their different attitudes, from what I've heard his brother is a bad character." said Soifon

She then stumbled across information about him in the Shino Academy, as manny knew that was where young men and women went to study and train to become shinigami, some would fail and some would pass thus gaining a zanpakuto that had a name. She began to read what info it had on Haantaro during his time there, however some information stood out.

 _Diligent worker in terms of studying and tests, a very adept practitioner of kaido as expected of his lineage, however fails in all physical aspects such as kendo, defensive and offensice kido, shunpo and ect. Despite his lack of physical prowess and low amount of reiatsu he shocked everyone of his class by being the first to obtain his zanpakuto name and shika, however this turned to scorn and confusion when others saw that it lacked the ability to kill._

"Thats right, his blade can't damage someone but, the culprit used the blades of the killed shinigami to murder them so that doesn't him Yamada's situation." said Soifon. She then continued to read.

 _Zanpakuto: Hisagomaru_

 _Shikail Akeiro Hisagomaru_

 _Ability, can not cut or be used as a weapon in it's sealed form, but can only heal, on the side exists a gauge which fills up with red energy when it heals, only when the gauge, which seemed to be a hollow part of the blade, is full will the blade become a shikai which was a scalpel, upon swinging it the pent up energy would release._

Soifon thought this to be especially strange, in the history of all zanpakuto all of them had required an action and a phrase in order to call out the shikai, but Hisagomaru didn't in fact no zanpakuto had ever existed where the sealed form could never do damage.

"He can't make it change forms on his own, it can't cut anything?" she questioned greatly

 _Upon realizing this many of the faculty questioned this and attempted to see whether or not problems would arise of this, rumors of the blade being hollow due to the gauge caused people to believe that he was cursed._

"*Groan* Ignoramuses, of course he wasn't cursed." said Soifon.

 _Soon the rumors died and so was any suspicion about his zanpakuto being broken._

Soifon then closed the file, there didn't seem to be any information that was of any help her, the only thing she found out was a small similarity they shared and his strange zanpakuto. She put the information away for later and left her room, when she did Omaeda was walking up to her and spoke to her.

"Captain Soifon, I-I have bad news." he said nervously. Soifon sighed inwardly.

"What is it?" she asked. Omaeda then gulped.

"W-Well we still haven't found anything in our investigation, if that Yamada is behind what happened then there's no proof." said Omaeda.

"Keep searching." said Soifon, she then walked away while Omaeda stood dumbfounded.

"But there's nothing to search for!" said Omeada.

* * *

 **Gotie 13**

Soifon was several feet away from the Squad 4 HQ, she saw Hanataro walking inside but didn't sneak in after him, the decision to let him go was one that was made from frustration at lack of evidence or the realization that Hanataro may not slip up today.

" _I'll let you go today._ " she thought

As she turned around to head home she saw an old woman who looked lost. She seemed like a regular civilian who had stumbled into this part of the Central 46. she may even lived in the Slums district. As the old woman stumbled around Soifon thought about how any of the shinigami had allowed her to get this far in to Central 46 to begin with. The old woman then notices Soifon and walks toward her.

"Excuse me young lady, could you walk with me home, I seem to be lost." she said. Soifon acted awkwardly being unsure how to handle the situation, but she couldn't do a thing about it when the elder woman spoke to her, she didn't want to back talk a weak older woman so she just responded.

"Where do you live,I can have someone escort you home." said Soifon. The elder woman then began to tug on Soifon's arm and began to walk and taking her along against her will.

"Oh I live this way, I'll show you." said the old woman in a sweet voice.

"W-Wait, no I can get someone to escort you." said Soifon.

The woman didn't listen to Soifon at all and kept tugging her for who knows how long. Soifon unfortunately couldn't fight back and she couldn't slip out since she didn't know what trouble the woman would get herself into.

*Sigh*

The elder woman heard Soifon's sigh and grinned.

"Oh men problems?" asked the elder woman with a snarky tone. Soifon was thrown off by this weird question as she was being pulled and forced by this complete and total stranger.

"W-What, no that's the least of my problems." said Soifon.

"Oh you don't have to lie, I can tell a man is causing you a deal of stress, here's a tip sometimes the way a person acts isn't just due to how they think but whats changing around him, like the Hollows out in the forest.: said the elder woman. Soifon was about to disregard everything the woman said until she heard something about Hollows.

"Wait, what about the Hollows?" asked Soifon.

"Well, they've started behaving strangely, rather than attacking in groups they've started all leaving, one tried to attack me but as it did it had a dazed look in its eyes as if it was in some cursed trance." said the elder woman.

"Trance, what makes you believe so?" asked Soifon gaining interest.

"Well, Hollow are always hungry, Hollows never hesitate and after tit stopped it left in a black portal." said the elder woman. Soifon decided to probe for more information despite the fact she was now walking with this woman to her home.

"It just left, without attacking you?:" said Soifon.

The elder woman nodded, usually Hollows would either attack people outright or attempt some sort of trap. There was no reason to believe this woman was telling the truth but if this is true and this was in conjuncture to the strange murder as well as Hanataro Yamada's possible involvement then there may be more going on.

* * *

 **Forest(Elder woman's home)**

After what seemed like several hours Soifon had finally reached the woman's house, however it was further away from the Rukon district that she had realized and it didn't seam very homely.; it was old, the wood had a very haunting hue to it, the slidng door had a whole, plants were overground possibly wanting to reclaim the land, no windows existed and to top it all off there were masks of all shapes and sizes with a light spot on the wall where one seemed to be missing.

"Is this your home?" asked Soifon a little impatient. The woman nodded.

"Yes thank you Miss Soifon." said the elder woman.

She then walked to her door and opened it walking inside. Soifon turned around and walked the other way, but when she did she saw a Hollow standing before her: it was a humoind shape with the words "Crush" carved on its chest, 15 feet tall, 4 pipes sticking out of its back, 3 eyes, grey skin where its armor wasn't and a skull mask. Soifon was prepared to defend itself and the elder woman inside, as she was about to yell for the woman to hide somewhere in her house something happened.

"C." uttered the Hollow.

"Huh?" utttered Soifon.

The Hollow then put its finger to the C. on Crush and merely uttered the same letter.

"C."

It then walked into a garantar and out of sight. Soifon could not deny what the elder woman had said, the Hollows were acting strangely, the one before her didn't emit any malice or hunger and didn't seem to want to fight.

"Something is going on." she uttered.

She then decided to not only investigate Hanataro but the forest and its Hollows as well, the more information she had the better.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **Review and enjoy**

" **This is Squalo King signing off."**


	12. More to learn

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **More to learn**

 **Cerulean's Home(Living room)**

Hanataro was sitting on Cerulean's couch and looking at T.V, the reason for this is because this was instructed to by Cerulean while he had to go get something he deemed "important". had gotten used to coming to Cerulean's house to train though his training so far has only been shunpo and movement related, he hasn't done anything related to Kido, zanpakuto use or even Kaido, still he decided to wait patiently like how he was doing now until the time was right and since Cerulean was the expert he had to trust him. As Hanataro watched a pair of weirdos on the T.V he begins to get fidgety waiting for Cerulean to come back, he was all alone with no one to talk to, none of his friends where there and Legion was taking his place.

"I wonder what Sensei is going to bring back, maybe its something big and he needs help carrying it." said Hanataro. Hoever he quickly remembered Cerulean was capable and lifting things ten times bigger than Hanataro so he put that out of his mind.

"N-Never mind." said Hanataro

Out of boredom Hanataro stood up and looked around at the house he was in, he noted how it looked like somewhere in the human world which seemed to clash with what most homes where like in the Soul Society the furniture, devices even the entire feel of the house seemed out of place in this world and another thing was there was an extra floor and empty rooms that no one seemed to be using.

"H-How long has he been living here?" asked Hanataro to himself.

He then stumbled around a bit, he had no intention of trying to peek at things that wasn't any of his business because of how rude it was, but he had been sitting in a single place for 1 hour so getting his legs exercise was better. Speaking of which Hanataro had gotten much better and shunpo, he had increased his length and control of his movements while doing so but he hadn't actually used it yet which seemed counter productive.

Hanataro sat back down and on the T.V saw man being arrested, he didn't know if he was guilty or not, but he couldn't help but make the parallel to himself he was still not cleared of the charges made to him and worst of all several men died and no one knows why yet.

"Whats going to happen to me?" he asked himself.

"Worried about something?" uttered Cerulean behind Hanataro.

"EEP!" yelled Hanataro as he jumped off the couch and onto the floor, he looked and saw Cerulean leaning on the couch with two bands in one hand and a book in the other. He waives at Hanataro in a snarky manner and tosses the bands to him.

"Here, put these on your ankles." said Cerulean.

Hanataro looked at the bands, they didn't look like anything special or harmful, but they did have strange writing on them.

"What do they do?" asked Hanataro.

"They're for training, for shunpo, put them on and see what happens." said Cerulean.

Hanataro was apprehensive but in the end did as he was told. After putting them on he stands up and moves his legs around a bit to see if anything changed, but after a moment into doing the bands around his ankles get heavy and make it difficult for his legs to moves.

"W-What are these?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean pointed down at Hanataro's legs and answered.

"Special leg weights that respond to your reishi, they only work for you, wear these and practice shunpo." said Cerulean.

"Special, you can make special items like Urahara-san?" asked Hanataro.

"Well, I made my own house in a spatial area, made my own training room and other stuff so yes." said Cerulean. Hanataro lowered his head feeling shame for his stupid question.

"How long do I have to wear these?" asked Hanataro moving his legs around with difficulty.

"Until I say to take them off, now get set to go back home." said Cerulean. Hanataro was surprised to hear that since he actually hadn't gotten the chance to train today, he thought it would be more shunpo but he got to go home early.

"W-What about training?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean shrugged

"Well since your going to be wearing those outside the house I thought the best thing to happen would you getting used to having them on while your at work and home." said Cerulean.

"I-I have to wear these all the time?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean nodded.

"Yep, till I say take them off." Cerulean then hands Hanataro the book.

"Open it up and read it, I want you to look over it and study the notes inside." said Cerulean. Hanataro reads the first few pages and saw that they were all listing low level Kido spells, both offensive and defensive.

"These are Kido spells, d-does this mean were done with shunpo?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean shook his head.

"Nope, I'll just be addressing kido next, I'll have you practice that too, much like a 2d fighting character you'll have a rounded moveset." said Cerulean. Hanataro scratched the back of his head.

"I-I don't know what that means." said Hanataro. Cerulean then shook his head and looked up in dismay.

"Of course you don't, I might show you some time, but for now lets take a break from training for you to go over that book." said Cerulean.

"S-So were done with training for now?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean then sat down.

"Thats right, take a moment to relax and do that medic work that you enjoy." said Cerulean. Hanataro however looked down sadly and doesn't seem amused. Cerulean picks up on this obvious tell of Hanataro's somber attitude.

"Whats up with you?" asked Cerulean.

"Its just I-I'm still worried about what happened, I-I mean I'm still a suspect and I just wonder how it will turn out." said Hanataro worried.

"Oh, yeah that, uh Legion did tell me that your getting stares in his place, heard some very threatening whispers and some people ask if you really did do it." said Cerulean.

Hanataro was now on his knees with his face to the ground in sadness upon hearing that, Cerulean realized that this was mostly his fault that Hanataro was in this situation so he had to at least try to be the one to remedy that.

"Hey kid," Hanataro looks up at Cerulean, "while your on break I'll look into what happened for you." said Cerulean. Hanataro was shocked hearing that and scrambled to get on his feet, he trips landing on his face but then gets on his feet.

"Y-You'll what?!" asked Hanataro. Cerulean nodded.

"Yeah, I can look into what happened and maybe get the evidence to help you out." said Cerulean.

"How can you do that?" asked Hanataro. Cerulean chuckled.

"I've got a little birdy, named Legion, that can go through the area and see there's anything that can clear your name." said Cerulean. Haantaro was ecstatic to hear that Cerulean was trying to help him, but something came to mind and he asked his master about it.

"C-Couldn't you just introduce yourself, I mean if you do then you'll be my alibi." said Hanataro. Cerulean shook his head.

"That won't work, I didn't come to them ealier so they'll think I'm some random guy who gives out a fake alibi to help you." said Cerulean.

"Oh." uttered Hanataro.

"Also think about this, you already gave them an alibi, they just don't buy it so changing it now will mean double trouble for you." said Ceruelan. Hanataro found himself face first on the floor again, Cerulean pats him on the back.

"Come on kid, time to go." said Cerulean getting Hanataro on his feet.

Then as if on cue Legion in the form of Hanataro grabs the original and takes him back, he then comes back to Cerulean and becomes a sword again.

"How was work?" asked Cerulean comically. Legion flies and nearly chops Cerulean's head off.

"Not good I take it?" asked Cerulean.

"I fucking hate working in a hospital, also there are rumors about the kid being a murdurer, but there's no new evidence." said Legion.

"Yeah, this is my fault that he got caught up in this, so we need to help him out, try searching for suspects and clues while he's on break." said Cerulean.

Legion then flew into his scabbard, when he did Cerulean got a fearful feeling from his zanpakuto, he probed his memories and found that there was a mention of how the shinigami were killed, the piece of information that caught his attention was the Inugami masks on the severed heads.

"Thats why your quiet." said Cerulean.

"Think it could be him?" asked Legion.

"I hope not, cause if it is then it would be bad." said Cerulean

* * *

 **Squad 4 HQ(Storage room)**

Hanataro reappears in the storage room dark corner, he comes out of it and once he sees the work he has to do and tries to do it but the leg wieghts that he put on makes it tougher than it should.

"O-Oh man, this is going to be hard." said Hanataro.

As he was trying to move around with the leg weights, he realized that his work may be hindered by his training. He sighs and looks at one of clipboard with the list of medical items, he puts the book away in his medic pack before getting to work. He began to put take count of everything that Legion had not. Just as he was about to get to work the door opened with a member of Squad 4 walking in, Hanataro looks up and sees an unfamiliar girl looking at him; she had long red curly hair, green eyes and red lispstick, she had a zanpakuto at her side and she had a medic's pack like his. He immediately gets up and introduces himself to the stranger.

"u-Uh H-Hello." said Hanataro shyly. The girl then waived at Hanataro and smiled.

"Hi,I'm Mitsuru, I'm new here." said Mitsruru.

"O-Oh you are, oh well I'm Hanataro Yamada." said Hanataro. Misturu nodded.

"I know, your the guy who killed several people." said Mitsuru while pointing at him. Hanataro then snapped and swung his hands in the air.

"I-I-I didn't!" he said. Mitusur jumped a little, Hanataro then looks down depressed, Mitsuru notes already realizing she had struck a nerve with the boy.

"Sorry,"Hanataro looks up," it must be hard for you." said Mitsuru. Hanataro sighed and nodded.

"I-Its not your fault so you don't have to apologize." said Hantaro in a friendly manner. Mitsuru smiled.

"Now that I look at you, you seem too nice to kill anyone." said Mitsuru,

"Thanks." said Hanataro with a smile.

"S-So did you need something back here, c-cause I can get it for you?" asked Hanataro. Mitsuru shook her head.

"No, the captain just thought that it would be best for me to introduce myself to everyone, you were the last one." said Mituru.

"O-Oh well, welcome to Squad 4, I'll help you with anything that you need a-any help." said Hanataro politely. He bows to Mitsuru and then gets back to work, Mitsuru was about to leave she watches as Hanataro works, she decides to walk over to him and crouches down.

"Hey," Hanataro looks up and sees Mitsuru," how about I stay and help?" asked Mitsuru.

"S-Stay, but what about your duties?" asked Hanataro.

"Well introducing myself to everyone was my only order for today, so I'm free." said Mitsuru with a grin.

"B-But you want to spend the rest of your free day helping me?" asked Hanataro surprised. Mitsuru shrugged.

"Yeah why not?" asked Mitsuru. She then pokes one of the jars containing energy pills.

"Oh unless they explode when I newbie touches them." teased Mitsuru. Hanataro chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"N-No nothing like that, but I-I guess familiarizing yourself with what we work with so I-I guess its okay." said Hanataro. Mitsuru then began to work together, seemingly ending things on a good note, however.

* * *

 **Karakura town**

In the town of Karakura town Ichigo Kurosaki was chasing down a large bird like Hollow, it was gliding in the air at high speed but it was no trouble for him.

"Get back here!" he said whilst drawing his zanpakuto. He shunpos and cuts through it killing it.

He touches ground grateful that it was a quick kill and no one had gotten hurt but something felt wrong.

"It didn't kill anyone, that's weird, maybe I'm thinking too much." said Ichigo.

Just as he was about to go home he felt as if though he was being watched, he turned around only to see no one there, he keeps is guard up and heads home. As he did a man in a black cloak watches from a distance undetected by anyone.

"None of them have noticed yet." he uttered. He then disappeared into the wind.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off."**


	13. Did you get taller?

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **hope my fights are still any good**

* * *

 **Did you get taller?**

 **Forest(Soul Society)**

Members of Squad 11 were in the middle of a battle during a Hollow Hunt, the participating members were mobilized in a large group cutting down the adhucas with with as much force as they possibly could. The Hollows were all fighting in a wild and disorganized manner which was nothing new for these types of monsters which would has attributed to the sure victory of the Shinigami combined with the fact that 4 notable shinigami were present at the time; Ikakku, Yumichika, Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Ikkaku was piercing the mask of a Hollow with his shikai, blood and pieces of the mask scatter, he then charged at a juggernaut like Hollow, he then spun his weapon around like the spear that it was and began cut apart its body like it was made of paper. He was then approached by multiple other Hollows that tried to fire cero's frantically, Ikkaku merely ran past them dodging the attacks

"FORWARD!" yelled Ikkaku

He then mercilessly thrusts his weapon stabbing each of his monstrous opponents killing them with his show of brute strength.

Yumichika was being attacked by multiple swift adhucas, however he dodged out of the way each time; when one came from behind he side stepped the attack and lopped off the Hollow's head, when one came from in front he flipped over the attack and sliced the monster's body with his shikai's multiple blades, when one tried to attack from above he merely jumped back gracefully and cut the Hollow in half with his bloomed shikai and finally when multiple numbers of them surrounded he merely smirked.

"Is this supposed to make me tremble or cower?" asked Yumichika. The Hollows then pounced on Yumichika

 ***Chuckle***

Yumichika merely spun in a circled once cutting down all the Hollows that had approached him.

"That actually made me laugh." said Yumichika as he was set for another fight.

Then a large cluster of Hollows arrived to fight, from their size and power they would have overwhelmed many of the Squad 11 members. Yachiru sees this as she rides her father's shoulder and points at it.

"Look Kenny, a whole bunch of strong ones!" said Yachiru. Kenn grinned with his shark like teeth.

"I see 'em!" he said excited, his spiritual pressure then rose like a geyser engulfing his body in yellow reiatsu, then before any of the enemy could even thing he charged at then slicing through them like butter with a flaming knife. When the dust settled Zaraki Kenpachi was left standing with his daughter as the rest of the Sqaud continued to fight.

"Aww what that it?" asked Yachiru

"Runts, where's the big ones?" asked Zaraki hungry for more.

The other shinigami were fortified as they sliced down monster after monster with the skills drilled into them over the decades of training and as the battle hungry warriors fought, as they felled Hollow after Hollow feeling the sense of euphoria. However that all ended when a large Hollow appeared: its body had the shape of a face which was its Hollow mask, an ax like weapon where a normal individual's head would be it had fists with spikes, short legs and arms to contradicted its large body, armor plating protecting its body and a horn in the center of its chest.

*ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR*

It roared stopping everyone in their tracks, it had full attention of the battlefield. Its spiritual pressure was far lager than any of the Hollows that had come by to fight. The Hollows then did something that shocked all of the Ikkaku merely smiled looking at this new Hollow.

"Looks like a new fighter entered the ring!" said Ikkaku. Yumichika merely sighed and shook his head.

"You need to stop playing those human world games." said Yumichika

"Shut up!" yelled Ikkaku.

Zaraki then gave off an aura that was a mix of happiness and pure blood lust and it didn't help that Yachiru was feeling the same thing, it spread across the battle field causing every shinigami and Hollow to feel just how excited Zaraki was about this new arrival. He set Yachiru on the ground much to her annoyance and pointed his blade at the Hollow.

"NO ONE TOUCH THAT ONE HE'S MINE!" he yelled as he ran toward this new enemy.

"Oh boy" said Ikkaku.

"Here he goes." said Yumichika.

All of the shinigami quickly moved out of Zaraki's line of sight as he ran at the new Hollow with his zanpakuto ready to cut. The Hollow took the ax out of his "neck" and screamed.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" yelled the Hollow.

The remaining Hollows then retreated into Garantars ass if by that Hollow's command. It then evaded Zaraki's attack and went after the lower powered shinigami, Yumichika and Ikkaku tried to attack it but its seemed to be purposely avoiding them and evading them.

"What the hell, what going after the others!?" yelled Ikkaku.

The Hollow cut and slashed off the limbs of all of its prey but left Yachiru alone. Zaraki went after it and tried to fight it again, but it ran away. Just then it stopped attacking and fired a cero from its horn at the ground kicking up a storm cloud of dust blinding everyone's vision However that didn't stop Zaraki as he finally got close enough to attack it.

"NOW YOUR MINE!" yelled Zaraki As he swung down his blade, however the Hollow didn't attack or even dodge this time, it dropped its weapon and said something before Zaraki killed it.

"C. C."

Zaraki heard but he didn't get a chance to stop before he sliced it with massive amounts of reiatsu, there was nothing of it left. Zaraki was left dissatisfied, that in no way was a fight, it didn't try to fight back when the time came.

"Waste of time/" said Zaraki. He looked over at the injured shinigami and saw that Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru were the only ones not attack.

"The hell?" he uttered.

* * *

 **Squad 4 HQ (Storage)**

Hanataro, surprisingly, had finished all of his work with inventory this day and since he had nothing else to do he was reading the book about kido that Cerulean had given him to study. It hadn't been but a day since he started his break from training so he didn't have to worry about getting caught leaving to go training with Cerulean. Hanataro merely looked on at his book unaware that Isane and Iemura was looking at him.

"He seems fine, looks like he's studying." said Isane.

"I don't care, whenever I came by before it felt like he had a murderous intent toward, little runt." said Iemura.

"I think you were just imagining that." said Isane.

Hanataro was trembling afraid of what Iemura was saying, though he was caught in his book he could still hear what Iemura and Isane were saying, he knew Legion must had done something. Isane then called out to him.

"Hanataro." she said. Hanataro looked back at Isane.

"Y-Yes Lieutenant?" he asked.

"If you have no work to do you can go and ask the Captain if you can leave, Captain Unohana would probably like to know how your feeling." said Isane. Hanataro's eyes widened and he scrambled out of the room.

"A-Aah, t0thank you Isane-san!" yelled Hanataro as he left out of the room nearly tripping over himself as he did and ran through the hall."

"See he didn't even address me" said Iemura. Before Isane could say anything Hanataro came back and bowed.

"M-My apologies Iemura-san!" he said and then ran away.

* * *

 **Captain Unohana's Office**

Unohana was doing paperwork, she was content at what she was doing, but as she was working there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." said Unohana.

The door then opened revealing Hanataro who walked in as he was allowed.

"Hanataro, is something wrong?" asked Unohana? Hanataro shook his head.

"No ma'am, um well actually I have two things I need to ask." said Hanataro. Unohana nodded.

"What is it you wish to ask?" asked Unohana. Hanataro was a little nervous asking this but he spat it out.

"I-I finished taking inventory, if there is nothing else for me to do can I leave the Squad 4 HQ?" asked Hanataro. Unohana thought about this, it was true that the reason that Hanataro wasn't allowed to contribute to any medical duties because he was under suspicion and it would make people uneasy being healed by him also having him in one place made it easier for his innocence to be proven. Since the matter still hasn't been solved she decided to let him go.

"Yes, but not to the Human world, stay within the Soul Society." said Unohana with a smile.

"Thank you, but I must ask, am I still unable to to be given medical duties?" asked Hanataro. Unohana nodded.

"Yes, but when the investigation is over you will be allowed again." said Unohana. Hanataro bowed.

"Thank you ma'am, I should go." said Hanataro. Unohana nodded and she left the room. Not long after he did a shinigami walked into her office and spoke without allowing her to speak.

"Captain Unohana, Head Captain Yamamoto needs to speak with you."

" _Speak with me, in private?"_ thought Unohana

* * *

 **Rukon district**

After Hanataro had left Squad 4 he wandered aimlessly in the slums district until he found a nice spot to sit in while he read, truth was he didn't know where to go; he couldn't go to Cerulean's house or his own home since he'd just be lonely there and he couldn't visit Rikichi or Rin since they were probably busy with their duties.

"A-At least I'm out of that storage room." said Hanataro to himself.

As he looked in the book he saw how many spells he would have to study before going back to Cerulean's home to train, but seeing this book reminded him how knowledgeable Cerulean was to the ways of the shinigami which made it more and more apparent that he would have to have been one to be able to.

"Who is he." said Hanataro. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt, in fact the moment that he thought about it his head hurt.

"O-Ow." uttered Hanataro as he placed his hand on his head.

"Hey you!" yelled a familiar voice. Hanataro looked over and saw Rikichi and Rin walking toward Hanataro. Hanataro was relieved to see his friends though it was strange. When Rikichi and Rin made it over to Hanataro Rikichi smacked Hanataro's back making him drop his book.

"Glade yo see you out of the hole Hana!" said Rikichi happily. Hanataro picked his book back up and chuckled.

"I'm actually happy about that too, I had permission to leave today since I'm not allowed to heal anyone." said Hanataro.

Rikichi grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah but that means a free day right, you should finish early more often since you can't heal no more." said Rikichi. Rin then kicked Rikichi in the back of his legs making him bend down on the ground.

"Sorry your banned from healing, I know it must be hard for you." said Rin. Hanataro frowned a little.

"Yeah, I-I wish things weren't like this and I could go back to healing." said Hanataro. Rikichi then stood back up and elbowed Rikichi in the stomach.

"Relax, nothing will lead to you going to jail, no one has said anything about more evidence against you so you'll be seen as innocent in no time." said Rikichi.

"Thanks Rikichi." said Hanataro with a smile. Rikichi then patted Hanataro on the back.

"No that we're done with our duties, lets-"

"Get something to eat?" asked Rin interrupting Rikichi. Hanataro and Rin sighed hearing that simple response from their supposedly smart friend. Hanataro stood up.

"I'm not really doing anything right now, so I -

"AAHH!" yelled Rikichi.

Hanataro and Rin froze hearing that scream and looked at their friend to see what was wrong.

"R-Rikichi whats wrong?!" asked Rin. Rikichi then pointed at Hanataro.

"H-Hantaro's taller than me!" yelled Rikichi. Hanataro and Rin both fell into silence and annoyance hearing that and addressed their stupid friend.

"W-What are you talking about Rikichi?" asked Hanataro. Rikichi then compared Hanataro and his hieght and answered.

"What I just said, your taller than me!" said Rikichi.

"Who cares?" asked Rin.

"Its just weird, I was tall than him a few days ago, now I'm losing by an centimeter!" said Rikichi worried.

"Its not that big a deal Rikichi." said Hanataro. Rikichi then took the book that Hanataro was reading to sneak a peak.

"H-Hey!" yelled Hanataro.

"Bet this book has the secret of- wait this kido spell, why do you have this?" asked Rikichi as e gave Hanataro his book back. Hanataro was a little silent to this question and Rin could see this and tried not to pry, he was a member of Squad 12, but he wasn't as nosey.

"Just a little studying, I-I might need to know some more spells if I get to be a sixth seat." said Hanataro.

"Shouldn't you learn how to shunpo first?" asked Rikichi. Hanataro shrugged.

"I-I can shunpo, I learn a while ago." said Hanataro. Rikichi didn't show this but he was shocked.

" _He can shunpo and he probably knows more spells now."_ he thought

"Didn't you learn all that in the Shino Academy?" asked Rin. Hanataro chuckled a little.

"I-I wasn't very good at shunpo and was only good at healing kaido." said Hanataro. Rikichi laughed a little.

"Funny, I was good at shunpo but I couldn't do a single spell." said Rikichi.

"You can't do any spells?" asked Rin.

"No, but I can get by without them." said Rikichi. Rin then spoke up.

"I was sort of good at both but I wasn't any good in co-"

"No more talks of our academic failures!" yelled Rikichi stopping Rin in his tracks.

"Lets go enjoy ourselves before something dangerous happens again." said Rin as he walked away.

Hanataro and Rikichi then followed Rin's league. However as they went on their way Hanataro struggled to keep pace due the leg weights that he was wearing. Rikichi on the other hand had his thoughts weighing him down rather than anything he was wearing.

" _Hanataro's always been sort of more than me."_ he thought.

* * *

 **Head Captain Yamamoto's office**

Yamamoto was sitting behind his desk with his Lieutenant Chojiro present next to him. Before him were two shinigami, Retsu Unohana and Soifon. Soifon was confused as to why Captain Unohana was called here, she herself was her giving Yamamoto the report about the Hollow that she had seen as well as its strange actions and it speaking to her.

"I know you are both wondering why you are both here." said Yamamoto. He then looked at Soifon.

"Captain Soifon can you please explain what you had seen, I want Captain Unohana to hear it from your mouth." said Yamamoto.

" _What?"_ thought Soifon. She then quickly responded.

"While I was in the Rukon district I was escorting an elderly woman home, a Hollow appeared and didn't attack anyone or even attempted to go into the populated area, it merely uttered the letter 'C' and left before I could kill it." said Soifon

After she had explained what had happened Soifon could feel a tenseness in the air, she could feel negativity and fear coming off of the veteran shinigami. She looked at Captain Unohana and saw that she had made a fist and was trembling a little.

" _W-What did I say?"_ thought Soifon.

Did you share this information with anyone else?" asked Yamamoto. Soifon was questioned by the inquiry of the Head Captain, however she responded.

"No, I haven't." said Soifon.

"Do no mention this to no one." ordered Yamamoto. Soifon was shocked to hear something like this had to be kept quiet, despite the Hollow's strange behavior she didn't think it was anything too serious, but now she knew something was wrong.

"May I ask why?" asked Soifon.

"Earlier today a member of the 11th squad gave a report of a Hollow who said the same thing before it was killed, this is all I will say for now so no assumptions can be made." said Yamamoto in a stern voice.

"Now you are dismissed Captain Soifon." said Yamamoto. Soifon then bowed and took her leave but noticed that Unohana was staying, She didn't get chance to question it as she left out of the door. Unkown to her however a figure had made itself invisible to all detection and listened through the wall at the conversation that was had and was being continued as Soifon left. This figure was Cerulean who was not pleased at the situation before him.

"This is very bad." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King Signing off."**


	14. Danger on the other side

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Danger on the other side**

 **Kurosaki Residence**

In the human world there was a danger of Hollows appearing and attacking at any moment, this was when the young hero of the Soul Society and Human world Ichigo Kurosaki would done his spiritual form and slay these beasts for both the safety of living and the dead which would be more tiresome than his part-time job. However lately the entire week had been very quiet compared to most, only a few Hollows appeared each day and it didn't seem as if though any souls in the area had already passed on before they were hurt.

Ichigo walked out of his room barely dressed yawing from a good night's sleep, a well deserved good night's sleep and stretched as he would always do. He walks toward the living room and sees Yuzu and Karin sitting and watching T.V..

"Morning!" he said. Yuzu and Karin noticed their older brother and Yuzu smiled happily and got up to hug her older brother.

"Morning Nee-san!" said Yuzu lovingly. Ichigo, as happy as he was, felt his body being squeezed and was nearly loosing air. However he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Hey Yuzu." he said whilst patting her head. Karin looked up at her brother as he was being held captive by Yuzu's public display of affection and said hello in her own little fashion.

"Did you forget to brush your teeth?" she asked. Ichigo and Karin paused for a moment, Ichigo then held his hand out to his mouth and breaths into and smells it and he is downtrodden by his bad breath.

"Just because you don't have work today doesn't mean you get to be lazy." said Karin. Yuzu then nodded and looked up at her older brother.

"She's right, you need to keep up appearances." said Yuzu.

"Apperances, for who?" asked Ichigo. Yuzu shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Orihime might come by." said Karin Ichigo groaned a little from that comment and was a little confused, nevertheless he walked to the bathroom.

As he did Yuzu sat down next to her sister and they both went back to watching T.V.

"Can we watch a romance now?" begged Yuzu. Karin shook her head and waived the remote around.

"No, I've got the remote and also I hate romances." said Karin. She flipped through the channels to try and find something worth watching but there were mostly reruns and knew about accidents happening in Japan, Karin made sure to steer clear of those for Yuzu's benefit so not to upset her.

Ichigo then ran back into the living room after freshening up so well, he even went by his room and put on clean clothes.

Today was one that appeared to be for relaxation; Isshin Kurosaki was at work in the hospital, there was no school today for Ichigo or his sisters Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Ichigo didn't have work today either so his boss would call him in to for work on his part-time job and the icing on the cake was that nothing bad was reported from Kisuke to him about the Soul Society, nothing bad happening over there to make things in his world far worse than they should have been. Ichigo didn't do or say anything and merely enjoyed the undisturbed peace.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

" _Son of a bitch."_ Ichigo thought instinctively

Before Yuzu and Karin could even get up Ichigo ran past them while yelling.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Yuzu and Karin were both suspicious about this, but the only one who understood why was Karin. Out of the two Yuzu still knew nothing of her family's powers and couldn't see ghosts yet.

"Whats his problem?" asked Karin.

Ichigo opened the door and saw Orihime and Chad standing out in front of the door. The moment he saw them Ichigo lowered his guard greeting his long-time friends.

"Hey guys." said Ichigo. Chad put his hand up to simulate a "hello" and Orihime smiles in her giddy fashion as she always did around her yet unrequited love.

"Hello Ichigo-kun,we came by to visit you." said Orihime. Ichigo smiled a little hearing that, but he raised an eyebrow at this.

"In the morning, kind of weird to do that." said Ichigo. Orihime and Chad then had strange looks on their faces leaving Ichigo puzzled.

"Ichigo its in the afternoon." said Chad Ichigo then looked surprised and looked back at his sisters surprised.

"Its noon, why didn't you wake me Karin, Yuzu?" asked Ichigo. Yuzu gave off an innocent smile and tilted her head.

"You looked too innocent to wake up" said Yuzu.

"I'm not you caretaker and your supposed to be older than me." said Karin. Ichigo sighed annoyed.

"Yeah I get it." he said. He then looked over at Orihime and Chad.

"You guys wanna go get some food, since its the afternoon I slept through breakfast." said Ichigo.

"O-Ofcourse, but umm," Orihime quickly looked away blushing leaving Ichigo confused. Chad clears it up when he points down at Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo looks down and see he's still in his pajamas.

"Oh." said Ichigo.

"You should probably get changed first." said Chad. Orihime nodded

"Dang it, guess I'm too relaxed today, I'll be right back." said Ichigo,

"I'll be right back." said Ichigo as he walked to his room. When he did Yuzu got up and gave Orihime a big hug prompting the strawberry haired girl to give one back.

"Hi Orihime!" said Yuzu happily.

"Hello Yuzu-chan,' she looked at Karin 'and Karin-chan." said Oirhime with a smile while Karin gave a smale waive. Yuzu then hugged Chad in return he patted her head.

"Chad your muscley as ever," she looks back at her sister," Karin hug Chad!" said Yuzu. Chad blushed a little while Karin looked at her sister with a furrowed brow and shook her head. Ichigo quickly returned with regular clothes and a jacket. Ichigo then realized that he would be leaving his

"Are you two okay being here while dad is at work?" asked Ichigo. Yuzu nodded and Karin waived her hand as a way of saying "shoo shoo go away". Ichigo then smiled and pointed at his sisters.

"Make sure that you don't let strangers in." said Ichigo cautiously.

"We've been by ourselves here before, don't treat us like babies." said Karin with daggers in her eyes and Ichigo looked back at her with the same look. He then walked out the door whilst advising his sisters.

"Be safe."

He closed the door leaving his sisters alone. Yuzu then smiled at her brother Ichigo's many friends.

"Nii-san has so many good friends like Urahara-san, Ururu and that boy with the red hair." said Yuzu happily. Karin then felt a sense of worry since she was the only member of their family that didn't know about Shinigami and that Kisuke Urahara was part of it.

"Yeah, a lot of friends." said Karin.

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were walking through Karakura town, they weren't doing anything specific, but it was a nice day for a walk especially since there were no enemy's to fight off. It was nice since none of them actually enjoyed fighting in particular, especially Chad, so this was a good time away from that something that seemed rare.

"Its hard to believe we'll have exams in two months?" asked Orihime.

"I'll have to double down if something weird happens." said Ichigo. Chad then patted Ichigo on the back.

"You okay?" asked Chad. Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, its just nice that nothing is happening today." said Ichgio. Orihime nodded and ran in front of her two friend and turned back to them.

"I know, lets get something to eat now." said Orihime. Before anyone of them could make a suggestion they saw a familiar face, coming from around a corner; Uryu Ishida

"Found you three." said Uryu. Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were surprised to see Uryu.

"Hey Uryu, hows it going?" asked Ichigo. Uryu didn't answer, but merely fixed his glasses. Ichigo didn't think it was weird that Uryu didn't say high, he had his own way of being friendly.

"Want to join us for lunch Uryu-kun?" asked Orihime. Uryu shook his head.

"I'm not here of pleasure, I'm here of business." he said. Chad then heard a set of foot steps and turned around and saw Kisuke walking toward them with Kon on his should with a smile.

"Hey guys." said Kisuke. Ichigo and Orihime turned around and saw Kisuke.

"U-Urahara-san?" uttered Orihime. Ichigo then got tense and annoyed.

 _"Son of a bitch Kisuke."_ thought Ichigo.

"You told Uryu to come find us?" asked Ichigo. Kisuke nodded.

"Yep, I needed to talk to you all about something that's been happening for the last couple of days." said Kisuke in a somewhat jovial manner. Ichigo then got worried.

"What do you mean, has some happened in the Soul Society?" asked Ichigo. Kisuke shook his head, but slowly stopped and nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about it yet, but I'm more or less talking about something happening in Karakura Town." said Kisuke. Ichigo, Orihime and Chad was hit with a waive of shock, it seems that things weren't as quite Chad then spoke up.

"So whats been happening, are Hollows getting in and out without us noticing?" asked Chad. Kisuke then wore a serious face.

"No, its different than that." he said. He then looked at Kon.

"Ichigo, go into your Shinigami form for a moment." said Kisuke.

"Huh? Questioned Ichigo.

"Just do it, stretch your legs a little, jump around and look if you see anything suspicious." said Kisuke.

Ichigo had no clue what he was expecting and he definitely hadn't noticed anything strange for the past several days, however he couldn't sit out an emergency.

"Okay," he looked at Kon," Kon get ready/" said Ichigo. Kon then jumped off Kisuke's shoulder and ran over to Ichigo.

"Time to get going, this is where I shine!" yelled Kon. As Ichigo took on his shinigami form and Kon took his body Chad and Orihime go over to Uryu to question him.

"Uryu whats going on?" asked Chad. Uryu then immediately answered.

"Did you watch the news a while back, a couple accidentally got into a car crash and died, an old woman also died in her own home from slipping in the bathroom and someone was found dead in the alleyway as well as several other deaths." said Uryu.

Orihime wasn't happy that all that happened and she could tell that Chad wasn't either, however she was confused by this as well. It was a harsh reality of life was that death existed and as morbid as it seemed there was nothing off about what Uryu was saying.

"I don't understand, this seem normal." said Orihime. Uryu shook his head.

"We haven't seen any souls and we've barely fought any Hollows, in fact I haven't seen any all day and I've seen no souls." said Uryu. Orihime and Chad were then alamed by this, they then looked up as Ichigo was making his way through Karakura town for a bit.

* * *

Ichigo jumped from building to building as gently as a butterfly flapped its wings, unseen by those below him, but as he did he noticed that there were no souls or soul ribbons to be sense. While it was true that day where people didn't die in Karakura town were common if you merely limit the listing of death in Karakura, but that doesn't mean there should be no souls and the more he thought about it, with the lack of Hollows the amount of souls to be seen he had also seen no soul.

"This is a little strange." said Ichigo.

He knew this was a problem if Kisuke was pointing it out then it must be something serious involved. He heads back to the others and takes his body back from Kon putting him in his stuffed animal body.

"Okay whats going on?" asked Ichigo. Kisuke shook his head

"Not sure, all I know is that the amount of souls that should exist in Karakura town." said Kisuke.

"Wouldn't that mean that they just passed on of their own free will?" asked Chad. Kisuke shook his head.

"That was a possibility I explored however it shouldn't be this way, remember that Hollows are created in two ways; they are either born in Hueco Mundo or they are born from human souls in the World of the living, its unlikely that all those people passed on given how humans are its unlikely that they all passed on by themselves." said Kisuke. Kon then climbed up Kisuke's clothes and onto his shoulder.

"If something is happening to the souls on our side the it may be affecting the Soul Society, and they all their own problems right now." said Uryu.

"So are the two problems related?" asked Ichgo. Kisuke shook his head.

"Not sure yet, they could just be coincidental, however that's just wishful thinking." said Kisuke.

"Wait, whats this problem first, is something big gonna happen again?" asked Ichigo concerned. Kisuke didn't answer straight away he merely fixed his hat for a bit and Uyru spoke.

"My grandfather told me a story once,"Ichigo, Orihime and Chad turn to Uryu's direction," he told me that there were many enemies of the Shinigami before the quincies, he told me that the first enemy nearly destroyed the Gotie 13 himself." said Uryu.

Ichigo tried to keep his cool upon hearing this, after fighting many members of the more prominent Captains and Lieutenants he was surprised to hear someone like that existed, including the fact that this may have been before their time. Orihime was a little scared but she tried to be a burden in this situation, she was past that long ago.

"However he never said anything about Souls or Hollows disappearing." said Uryu. Kisuke then began to walk back to his shop.

"Just be prepared in case anything happens and whatever happens," he looks back at Ichigo," if you see a man in a mask you run." said Kisuke.

Ichigo was tring to process this well as was Chad and Orihime. This whole time they believed they were headed for peaceful days, but the reality was it was mearly smoke and mirrors to cloud the ever present danger. The harsh truth was that soon the peaceful days would be memories.

* * *

 **Thats all I wrote,**

 **Sorry for being late.**

 **Review**

" **This is Squalo King signing off."**


	15. A Cute Redhead

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.**

 **Sorry about last week, I decided to take a break, but I'll be helping a friend for a while so no updates.**

* * *

 **A Cute Redhead**

 **Squad 4 HQ**

Unohana was looking at various medical records on her desk, they were all of a Hollow Hunting mission done by the members of Squad 11 that included Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Zaraki Kenpachi. She had been worried ever since the situation was reported to Head Captain Yamamoto, she made sure not to tell anyone else about the discussion that she and the Head Captain had and made sure that Soifon would not speak to anyone about the encounter with the Hollow that spoke to her. The air around the situation was too familiar with her, something that she never imagined feeling again.

" _How long ago has it been,_ _since I first saw him_ _?"_ she thought

The thought of her past caused her zanpakuto to tremble a little at the memory.

" _We will have to tell the others if it is true, one can only hope that its merely an intelligent Hollow directing them just as the Grand Fisher did."_ she thought.

As Unohana continued to work she was unaware that Isane was trying to get her attention for some time now, in fact it had gotten scary how her captain couldn't hear a word that she was saying to her. Isane decided to try one more time, she swallowed some air in nervousness, something she hadn't done around her captain in a while and spoke up.

"Captain Unohana!" said Isane in a tone that was mixed with impatience and worry.

Unohana snapped out of her nostalgic induced daze and saw Isane standing before her, she then greeted her believing that she had just arrived.

"Isane, is there something I can do for you?" asked Unohana.

Isane felt strange, she had no clue how deep in thought her captain was, but she was clearly unaware that 10 minutes had passed. Isane knew that it wasn't like her captain to act like this, she didn't know what to tell her because all Isane could feel about it was afraid and that's when she had the idea to ignore it.

"I just wanted to give you some of the reports from the assignments from some of the Squad Members, that's all." said Isane, she then hands Unohana the reports, as she does her captian speaks with an inquiry about one of the more talked about Squad members.

"Issane, do you know how Hanatarou is feeling at the moment?" asked Unohana.

"When I check on him last he was checking inventory as you ordered him, Captain." said Isane.

"Good, the more he's out of the way the less incriminating he is of the murders." said Unohana.

"That's why you designated him to sorting the medical inventory?" asked Isane. Unohana nodded.

"Yes, understand that I do not believe that he is guilty, but it seems that the general public does." said Unohana.

"I know, however I think not being able to heal anyone is affecting him a little." said Isane.

"I know he's a very good medic, I'm sure he'll be happy and until then work diligently." said Unohana.

* * *

 **Squad 4(Storage room)**

Hanatarou was working as hard has he did, he made sure none of the items were damaged and unopened. His next items would ironically be the energy pills that Squad 4 members were meant to ingest, which most would on their own time including Hanatarou.

"More work to do,"he looks down at his ankles," as well as what I already have." said Hanataro a little tired.

It had been more than two weeks since Hanataro had stopped going to see Cerulean, since then he continued as he was instructed and kept practicing Shunpo and reading the book of Kido spells. He had gotten enough practice to be able to use the low to mid level offensive and defensive spells.

Hanataro wondered what Cerulean would be doing at the moment, it was his idea for Hanataro to take a break from physical training, but it seemed so sudden that it was a bit questionable. Legion hasn't even come by once to check on Hanataro which is something he used to do daily and caused him to worry a little.

"I hope Sensei is okay." said Hanataro.

As he carefully counted the amount of jars and the number of pills in the jars he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly turns around and sees Mitsuru standing behind him.

"Talking to yourself?" asked Mitsuru.

Hanataro then looked down embarrassed at his actions, but he stops and greets one of the newest members of Squad 4. Hanataro didn't know how good of a healer Mitsuru or even how good at her job she was, but she seemed to come visit Hanataro constantly in the inventory room even without him asking her to, she would say "Hi" and talk to him for a bit and them leave or even him at times.

"S-Sorry, it gets kind of lonely in here." said Hanataro embarassed. Mitsuru then knelt down with Hanataro

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of being brilliant or being insane." said Mitsuru in a teasing tone. Hanataro's eyes widen in worry at that statement, he didn't think he was brilliant but he sure didn't want to be crazy.

"T-That doesn't sound in my favor." said Hanataro looked down, nervous and afraid at the same time causing Mitsuru to feel a guilty for laughing at him.

"*Giggling* You never know." said Mitsuru. She then helped Hanataro keep track of the medical pills. Misturu picks up one of the jars and looks at the energy pills inside.

"You know I never get used to how these things taste, its like chewing on bubblegum made out of dust bunnies." said Misturu trying to be comical. Hanataro chuckles a little.

"I know they taste strange, mine somehow end up tasting like flower, but they seem to still work well." said Hanataro. Misturu looked at Hanatari confused, never in the amount of time of her being in Squad 4 have the energy pills tasted like flour, meaning they're fake.

" _I almost want to tell him, but he seems to be fine,_ _although-"_

Misturu put the thought out of her mind for later and continued working while Hanataro jotted notes down. As they work Mitsuru waited for Hanataro to do something, that he hadn't actually done since she's joined Squad 4, but so far nothing. As she continued to work the door to the inventory room opened revealing one of the seated members of Squad 4 walking in.

"Hey, which one of you is Hanataro?" he asked. Hanataro noticed him and immediately got up to his attention. He ran up to him and away from Mitsuru to speak with him.

"Yes sir, i-is there anything that you need?" asked Hanataro.

"Several syringes, energy pills and catheters for some wounded that came in earlier." he said. Hanataro bowed and immediately went to the area knowing where it was due to his time there. As he did the man who was waiting for him looked around and Mitsuru immediately caught his attention, he blushes a little. He looks over at Hanataro who is still rying to get what he need and strolls over to her as she works. Misturu already notices the man approach her and doesn't need to guess his intentions.

"Yo!" he said. Misturu looks up as the man's serious expression had melted to a more lax one.

"Hello, what brings you here?" asked Mitsuru already knowing the answer.

"I came here for equipment, healing is the more importanr duty of the squad members here." he said. Misturu nodded and smiled.

"That's something to be proud of." said Mitsuru. The man nodded.

"I take my job seriously but I'm not all about business you know." he said in a cool manner.

"Oh is that right?" asked Mitsuru in a friendly manner.

"Sure, if you don't believe me I'd like to show you when work is finished, it'll be a lot more fun than hanging back here." he said confident. Mitsuru smiled, to the Squad 4 medic this assured him victory, however.

"No thanks, I'm having more fun with my friend back here." said Mitsuru.

The man was dumbfounded as he was turned down, he looked back at Hanataro and sees him nearly trip over trying to get back to him. He looks back at Mitsuru who nods.

"Yes, him, now you should go." said Mitsruru.

The man then feels defeated, dumbfounded at the rejection of his offer. He then walks angrily over to him.

"I found what you need." said Hanataro. The man didn't say anything to Hanataro, he merely took what he needed and left. Hanataro was a bit sad, he though he was somehow offended the man and bowed to him.

"My apologies." said Hanataro.

Mitsuru watched this, she was wondering if Hanataro was merely saying that to say it, after all he didn't do anything wrong. She brushed it off and continued to help Hanataro.

For more than half an hour the two worked on what seemed like a boring and arduous task and through it all Mitsuru notices that Hanataro doesn't get discouraged or even upset that he was being given this meaningless job. This seemed no different than a low income job yet he did it as if though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he was nervous about messing up, treated people with more respect than deserved and was even respectful toward her.

"Hey Hanataro?" said Mitsruru calling out to him. Hanataro

"Your really into this job." said Mitsuru in a curious tone.

"I-I'm sure its obvious to most people, I do love being a medic." said Hanataro as he worked. Misturu was a bit confused about Hanataro's attitude in his current situation.

"Even though your stuck back here not healing anyone, its the total antithesis of what you like to do." said Mitsuru. Hanataro trembled a little being reminded of his current situation.

"Y-Yes." said Hanataro nervously.

"Even though I was warned not to help you?" asked Misturu. Hanataro was going answer but he was thrown off by Mitsuru's comment.

"W-Wait, warned, but who?" asked Hanataro.

"Some of the boys, they told me that you might get me into trouble, said that you've done something like that before." said Mitsuru.

To Hanataro Mitsuru seemed like a very popular woman, men liked talking with her. Now it seemed that they expressed their continued distrust for Hanataro onto her, it seemed that things hadn't gotten much better for him.

"W-ell t-that's okay, I mean my brother had a bad reputation too." said Hanataro. Mitsuru tilted her head.

"Your brother?" asked Mitsuru.

"Seinosuke Yamada, he used to be the Lieutenant for Squad 4, my whole family actually worked for Squad 4 at one point in their lives, except my dad I think." said Hanataro.

" _Wait, is he a noble?"_ thought Mitsuru surprised. She then stood up and looked down at Hanataro.

"Your a bit of a soft guy, and your weird." said Mitsturu.

"H-How so?" asked Hanataro. Misturu grinned.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination." said Mitsuru. She then began to walk out of the room and waived goodbye Hanataro as she did.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Mitsuru. Hanataro was a bit confused by Mitsuru suddenly leaving and just waived goodbye, after all he couldn't stop her.

Hanataro then carefully began taking account of medical herbs that were used to reduce pain, as he did he saw a spider crawling on the floor and he immediately thought of Legion.

" _I-Is that Legion, but what if its just a spider?"_ thought Hanataro.

The spider then began to hop around like a mad man and whispered loud enough for Hanataro to hear.

"Hey kid its me!" said Legion

Hanataro then sighes in releif that the talking spider was someone that he actually knew.

"Legion-san, why have you come back?" asked Hanataro.

"Time to start training with Cerulean, again, tomorrow, he said it was time." said Legion. Hanataro nodded.

"O-Okay, I'll get ready for tomorrow." said Hanataro.

"See you then!" said Legion, He then vanished.

Hanataro was a little relieved to hear that he would be training again, but he wondered why it took such a long amount of time.

* * *

 **Cerulean's home**

Cerulean was sitting in a chair with his Kasa gently in his hands, he felt the small insignia of a lotus stitched in the underside. Just then Legion appeared at his side in the form of a spider and then turned into a blade.

"You sure about this, I don't think he's ready to be rushed." said Legion. Cerulean then put his Kasa back on his head

"We don't have time, I need to prepare him for the worse, we may all be in trouble." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **And thats all I wrote,**

 **Review**

 **I apologies for the haitus**

" **This is Squalo King signing off(not for good)."**


	16. Nicks and Dents

**Thats all I wrote**

 **Yosh! This is Squalo King with a new chapter(finally) of Gentle Heart**

 **Sorry that I've been gone so long, I've had a mental block plus I've finally got a job and I get tired.**

 **I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form.**

* * *

 **Nicks and Dents**

 **Cerulean's Home**

Hanatarou was at last training with Cerulean. The training room that he was deprived of for so long was now beneath his feet; the lush green grass, the false sun above his head shining down on him, the heat beating down on his head constantly, the wind(couldn't figure out how that was possible) and before his very eyes strange looking statues that took the shape of men with Hollow masks. Cerulean stood by Hanatarou ready to signal him so he would do. Then suddenly Cerulean points at the furthest statue and yells.

"FIRE!"

Hanatarou, very startled, scrambles to utter the incantation for a fire offensive spell, but when he fires the spell it comes out very small and weak and the veers off to the left and misses its intended target. Before Hanatarou could feel any actual dismay from what had happened Cerulean pointed at a statue that was on the left.

"Bind!" he yelled

Hanatarou then quickly tried to do a Bakudo spell, he points and open hand at the statue creating strings of energy, but it disperses before it could actually bind the statue.

"O-"

Cerulean interrupts by pointing at another statue for Hanatarou to fire at.

"Lighting!" he yelled

Hanatarou then points at a statue with a single finger, he focuses making lightning that travels to his finger tip, but he accidentally ends up shocking himself. He nearly falls over, covered in scorch marks, burns, his body producing smoke and a dazed look on the young medic's eyes. Cerulean goes doesn't waste time and kicks Hanatarou while he's down.

"Get up kid, no smoke breaks, plus its makes you smell awful." said Cerulean. He then kicks Hanatarou a little.

"O-Ow, Sensei why?" asked Hanatarou.

Cerulean then makes his hand glow with Kaido and picks Hanatarou up by his arm and places him on his feet while healing him at the same time. When finished Hanatarou found himself healed with only his clothes damaged, Hanatarou was extremely impressed by this and he looked to his master to ask.

However Cerulean shook his head immediately knowing the question.

"No healing yet, especially if you can't improve on this." said Cerulean. Hanatarou lowered his head in disappointment.

"What happened anyway, I gave you the book to study, you should be better than this." said Cerulean.

Hanatarou felt nothing but disdain for himself. He was never very good at offensive and defensive spells, the only reason he had survived for so long was because before meeting Ichigo he had a long history of trying to stay out of trouble and he would be in a place that was constantly advising him to stay away from combat.

"I'm sorry, but I studied the spells over and over, I can memorize the incantations and the movements necessary for the spells you gave me." said Hanataro. Cerulean shrugged.

"Basically your good at the books but not at the exams." said Cerulean. Hanatarou nodded.

"Usually when it came to combat." said Hanatarou.

Cerulean was given an even more annoying amount of proof of Hanataro's problems, though many would call it problems as to a preference to life. Hanatarou was clearly nonviolent and had issues with fighting though Cerulean himself had no clue as to why. Though despite this Cerulean thought it best to try and help his student through this, not only to try and help him grow, but with what may come later on.

"I can't give you any other advice about that then to continue to practice, you'll get it." said Cerulean.

Hanatarou felt a little better though he was given a textbook answer from his problem. In all honesty he was sure about training up his strength, but he was promised that he would be taught healing Kaido and Cerulean hasn't done anything bad to him.

"Y-Yes Sensei." said Hanatarou. Cerulean then smiled showing hi fangs.

"Thank, in fact I want to teach you something I learned a long while back that helped me with learning spells." said Cerulean. Hanatarou's interest had sparked.

"What is it?" asked Hanatarou. Cerulean then stood on his feet prompting Hanatarou to do the same.

"Watch carefully." asked Cerulean,

He then held his palm out and smiled, but before he could do anything else he looked back at Hanatarou.

"Hey kid, you may wanna stay clear." advised Cerulean. Hanatarou then immediately runs behind Cerulean and away from the direction of his palm and began to recite the incantation:

" ** _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,_** " Cerulean's palm began to glow red," ** _all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!_** "a red sphere of energy began to form in his hand," ** _Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges,_** "the sphere grows larger at an incredible amount of speed ** _march on to the south!"_ **uttered Cerulean as loud and menacing as possible.

Hanatarou in this small span of time was trembling in fear due to what Cerulean was doing. Even though he had seen this spell used before by multiple people and even failed to do so himself, but this was filled with more energy than normal.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" yelled Cerulean's

Cerulean then fires the sphere from his hand like a bullet from a railgun and it flies fast, straight and true into the distance. In moments it touches the horizon and explodes in a crimson flash of energy, it was so bright that it was light looking at a supernova in the dead of night and it was so powerful that the torrent of air from the kido spell knocks Hanataro on his butt. Cerulean turns back to Hanatarou and smirks as the explosion dies down.

"Thats a spell that I put extra energy in." said Cerulean. Hanatarou then stands back up, he cleans up his body while still having a shocked and scared look on his face.

"A-Amazing, but h-how is that a trick you learned?" asked Hanatarou.

Cerulean didn't say a single word, he only turned back around and did what could only be described as doing the same spell again with the same resulting explosion that knocks Hanatarou on his butt again. Cerulean turns back to him and points back at the dying flash of his handy work.

"Same result, even though I didn't use an incantation." said Cerulean.

Hanatarou stood aghast again, despite the fact he had seen the result, however he was confused about what had happened.

"Um, w-whats the trick?" asked Hanatarou."

Cerulean then put a single finger up.

"Spells are created with incantations, when these incantations are said it gives full power to the spells being uses." said Cerulean. Hanatarou nods in agreement, though he already knew this fact.

"I know, a-and when the spells are used without incantations then the power is lessened." said Hanatarou.

Cerulean then shoots a bolt of lightning from his hand similar to a low level spell.

"That's because those who can do that are imitating the spell from doing it multiple times, its why only experienced casters can pull it off, though it won't be stronger without saying the incantation and that can leave you open anyway." said Cerulean. Hanatarou tilted his head, lost in confused while he face indefinitely matched.

"S-Sensei, what are you trying to tell me?" asked Hanatarou.

Cerulean sighed, he actually had expected Hanatarou to understand after explaining one of the faults of saying the incantation in a fight.

"Hanatarou, I learned how imagine the incantations in my mind instantly and the spell becomes just as powerful." said Cerulean.

Hanatarou didn't exactly know how to take this piece of information, true he had trusted Cerulean with everything he had to teach him, but most of that was things he wasn't good at and he knew about. No one had ever told him this method could be done, especially when he was taught something else by the Shino saw the perplex look on Hanatarou's face and could tell that he was doubting what he had to say about his little lesson.

"I'll teach it to you when your better at spells, then you'll understand." said Cerulean. He then drags Hanatarou over to where he was when they were training his kido.

"Now ICE!" yelled Cerulean loud enough to make Hanatarou jump and he tries to fire the spell but it comes out as a single ice cube and falls on the ground. Hanatarou looks down in disappointment and Cerulean sighs and face palms.

"This is gonna take forever." said Cerulean.

* * *

 **Squad 6**

 **Later that day**

Sweeping, was one of the only duties Rikichi ever had, sweeping the halls of the squad 6 HQ with an old broom. This was the most action that he would get as being a Shinigami, he would do patrols like any of the unseated Shinigami, he would deliver messages for his captain and he would train with the the other members of the Squad he didn't feel like he was getting any stronger. As Rikichi cleaned he did it in an apathetic way, he no longer cared if he was actually good at cleaning the way Hanatarou was.

"*Groan* This is boring as hell." said Rikichi to himself.

He cleans lazily, he honestly wanted to hang out with Hanatarou or Rin, but they were doing work also. Though Rikichi could tell that those two had more pride in there work than he did, they were members of special oriented squads that required more than the basic skills that he learned and they were all seated members even if they weren't high up as most of the more experienced members.

"I wonder what they are even doing, Rin is probably eating or experimenting," he stopped sweeping, " Hanataro is probably bored out of his mind and getting taller than me." said Rikichi in a near spiteful way.

He didn't know why he was making such a big deal about this, for all he knew Hanatarou was always taller than him, but it might not have been an honest projection of his frustration. He honestly didn't know what he wanted.

*Step* *Step* *Step* *Step*

Rikichi started hearing someone walking and immediately began sweeping, or pretending, so he wouldn't get in trouble. He continued to listen to the footsteps as he "cleaned", they got louder and louder until Rikichi saw a glimpse of Byakuya Kuchiki as he made his way down the hall, he didn't speak to him and Rikichi didn't address him pretending to be too engrossed to even notice him. It works as Byakuya continues to walk down the hall.

" _I wonder if Captain Kuchiki knows my name."_ thought Rikichi.

Rikichi looks over and sees that Byakuya is taking the path that leads outside, more specifically the training grounds. The last time Rikichi checked there was no one in the training grounds at the moment, not even Lieutenant Renji.

"He might be out there alone," he smirks, "a peek at a captains' private training?" uttered Rikichi.

Rikichi's curiosity combined with his complete and utter boredom caused his to try and spy on his own captain. He puts his broom down not caring if it fell on the floor or if it stays again the wall and he beings to walk quietly to the training area. He made sure no one noticed him and more importantly he made sure that his captain didn't hear his foot steps.

"Just a little more now." said Rikichi as he crept in the halls.

He soon makes it way to the exit that leads right out to the training area for Squad 6 and pokes his head out to see Byakuya surrounded by multiple training dummies, study dummies meant for training for long amounts of time. Byakuya stood there in silence with a stoic look, he didn't look at the other dummies and didn't seem to care about the ones in front of him. Rikichi however watched with anticipation at what his captain was about to do.

" _He's gonna use that sakura thing of his and turn this to mush!"_ thought Rikichi wanting to see action.

Byakuya however did nothing spectacular, he walks calmly past the myraid of training dummies in front of him and walks past them, he continues to walk around the training area. Rikichi found this strange and incredibly disappointed with what he was seeing.

"He's just walking, he hasn't even drawn his sword, what king of training is this?" asked Rikichi.

Byakuya then stops where he had originally started and he closes his eyes. Then one by one the heads of the training dummies fell to the ground, right before Rikichi's eyes.

" _No way!"_ thought Rikichi.

Byakuya breaths in and out calmly. Rikichi could hardly breath waiting for Byakuya to make another move or at least the dummies to do something that indicated an incredible attack. However what happened next was Byakuya seemingly turning his head, Rikichi didn't care what it meant and he just panicked.

"SHIT!" he thought

He ran back inside not caring if he tripped and fell. Byakuya on the other hand was moving his head around in order to work a kink out of his neck. He then looked over and saw that door was open.

"Hmm, nothing important." he said to himself as he continued to train.

Rikichi soon found himself sweeping the floor again only with amazement in his mind rather than boredom. Rikichi picked up his broom as if though it was his zanpakuto and swung it around in a way to try and imitate what he thought Byakuya was doing, he then stopped and looked down at his own sword. He takes in a simple realization that he had never used it before.

"How much training would it take for me to do something like that?" he asked himself.

He then put the broom back down and put his hand on the handle of his zanpakuto. He doesn't draw it from its scabbard, he only feels on the handle, he was a bit shamed that it felt so foreign to him.

* * *

 **Forest**

Captain Soifon stood on a single branch in a forest that was being used for training members of the Second Squad, used to train their stealth and combat. However due to the skills that is needed to be an effective member of the Second Squad they were allowed to use any areas away from the public eyes so not to disturb anyone.

Soifon had ordered her men to attempt to come and mock assassinate, her including her Lieutenant Omaeda. This was to test their skill and combat also as they had been asked to try and kill her before hand, preferably with stealth. Each of them were hiding in the trees, the shadows and even between the leaves atop the trees, each of them hiding their spiritual pressure to make their own presence non-existent.

However Soifon herself was divided in multiple parts; on one hand she was focusing on the training that she herself had established today, but she was also still thinking about what was happening with the Hollow's behavior that caused the Head Captain to worry so much and finally she was wondering what Hanatarou had to do with it. She hadn't discussed the details with anyone else and she certainly didn't tell anyone that she had been spying on Hanataro, so for now she was just doing her duties as captain and spinning her wheels until something happened.

"What is going on, Head Captain Yamaoto asked me to keep quiet about this, but why?" she thought

She ducks an on coming attack to the back of her head. She quickly sees that its one of her unseated members. She attempts to sweep his leg but he jumps to avoid it only for Soifon to quickly strike him in the chest sending him back to the ground.

" _Pitiful, he practically told me he was attacking."_ though Soifon.

She goes back to standing in place waiting for the next ones to attack her, then in a split second the branch she is standing was cut from its tree and she falls while standing on it. Soifon does not move from her spot, she merely stays in place with her arms folded.

"Naive hyenas." she said.

Then several of her subordinates dashed at her with their zanpakuto's drawn as she fell in mid-air. Soifon felt no danger from this assault and ducks causing the blades of her opponents to clash with each. Soifon then grabs the branch that she was standing on and spin around knocking all of the weapons out of her underling's hands and using it to knock them all back into the trees defeated.

She lands on her feet, but not only to quickly spin around and swing the branch like a bat hitting Omaeda in the head and his eyes causing him to fall back. Soifon then strikes him in the neck.

"Gyyaaa!" Omaeda yelled in pain.

Soifon then walked away from her Lieutenant and looked on disappointed. All of the members of 2nd Squad stood up. She then looked into the forest angrily.

"Come out all of you, I know where each of you are!" she yelled.

The remainin members of the squad then appeared before Soifon as ordered

"Worthless, none of you could scratch me and any of you who didn't get to try I knew how you hid with you lack of steath, you breathing, your reatsu it was like you told me where you were!" she yelled.

They all bowed their heads in shame and Omaeda awkwardly got up wiping his eyes and bowed as well.

"All of you go run drills through the forest until from now until sundown or if I say otherwise." ordered Soifon.

They all did as ordered and left aside from Omaeda. He walks over to Soifon and was about to speak, but Soifon gives hime a look that says "You too.". Omaeda then runs off as ordered so not to get hurt.

With Soifon alone she could not shake the uneassiness of the entire situation, it felt like more was being hidden from her than just the strange behavior of Hollows and Hanatarou might stand somewhere in all this.

" _I have to find out, I will continue my investigation."_ she said.

* * *

 **Please Review**

" **This is Sqaulo King signing off for now." :)**


	17. Whats in a name?

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Gentle Heart**

 **Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Whats in a name?**

 **Squad 6 HQ**

Rikichi was an unseated member of Squad 6, led by Byakuya Kuchiki whose second in command was Renji Abarai, both men regarded for their skill and power throughout their squads. Worthy of being seated, powerful and skilled beyond the imagination of most, those were the words that Rikichi heard and more when he heard others talking about his higher ups. And it wasn't just limited to them, this applied to the other Captains and Lieutenants, throughout all of the squads and even among the civilians, they either admired or feared, some people don't even believe that they're Souls in the sense they are because of what their abilities are or even their zanpakuto.

Then there was Hanatarou, someone not many people knew, but did more than any unseated or most seated members during the winter war, Ryoka invasion, and the Fullbringer event despite said actions being small. Hanatarou had a zanpakuto and knew its name unlike Rikichi, Hisagomaru and though he's never seen him fight with it shows that Hanatarou had something that he lacked and that seemed to

Rikichi however wasn't in any of those categories, he was the NPC that the game developers used over for all the enemies in a game. He was an unseated member meaning that not many people feared or regarded him for more than what he was. He wasn't very powerful, smart, or even fast and he was more than likely one of the weaker members of the Squad. He never actually cared about how he wasn't great only that Renji was so amazing, but that phase of admiration had passed with the Ryoka and Aizen incident with nothing about him changing at least until recently.

Rikichi was in the training area, he found a way to sneak off there while everyone was gone. He was never one to do this sort of thing but there was a first time for everything, however this was weirdly complimented by Rikichi staring at his blade seeing his own reflection.

"Tell me your name!" ordered Rikichi.

And obviously his zanpakuto didn't speak to him, Rikichi wasn't even sure how this process worked himself so he just tried talking to it. It was only recently that Rikichi even consider something like this with his Zanpakuto never saying a word to him since he got his blade though he couldn't deny other's progress and it was only recently that he had considered doing so.

"Come on I won't tell anyone, please me your name." said Rikichi in a begging tone.

He received no answer from his zanpakuto. He looked down disappointed. He sheathed his blade and lied down on his back and wondered what he was supposed to do.

"How strong am I supposed to be?" he asked.

The more Rikichi thought about it, the more it hurt his brain, most seated officers had them and he was weaker than them. Many of the seated officers he knew of studied the arts of the shinigami with him, but in the end he was left behind in everything; power, kendo, speed, kido and more. He didn't like thinking about it but he had barely passed the Shino Academy. He wasn't very impressive in any subject to speak of in the first place, which brings into place why he never liked thinking about it.

"What should I do, should I train, but how should I train anyway?" he asked himself.

He sat up and looked at the training dummies.

"Should I just keep training with those, but how far will that get me?" he asked himself.

He grabs his zanpakuto and walks over to the dummies and looks closer and them, he sees that each of them were either dented, worn down or torn in some way. The were the same training dummies they had used for decades and these marks were proof of it.

"How many times did our squad?" he asked himself

He took his zanpakuto whilst it was sheathed and held them in both of his hands, he then swings hard and hit it.

*WHACK*

The dummy doesn't even budge an inch, at the same time Rikichi had felt his hands stinging so much that he dropped his sword.

"OW!" he yelled.

He looked down at his hands and came to the realization that he never actually swung that hard at the dummies before. He begins to wonder if he ever actually tried to improve before now, his head was mull of memories of him just doing what he needed and nothing more.

"Guess I missed the bus." said Rikichi.

He felt forlorn, his hope and dream shattered before he could even begin. He began to hate himself and this hatred would make him bitter toward himself and others. However-

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Rikichi jumped a little and spins around, and much to his shock and terror he sees Captain Byakuya Kuchiki towering over him.

"C-Catpain Kuchiki?!" he uttered in shock.

As Rikichi was frozen in fear he realized that it had been silent for twenty seconds, time most people would have adressed their own captain. He then stood up straight with his hands down his sides and addressed his captain.

"Captain Kuchiki!" he said as loud as possible.

"What are you doing here?" asked Byakuya. Rikichi scrambled to answer despite knowing the answer and being to afraid to lie.

"I- I was, inside and ther- there was no one out side s-so I came out here, since I was in there, and wanted to be outside so I came outside and now you caught me." said Rikichi nervously.

"You came outside to attempt to find your zanpakuto, couldn't you have done that in your own room?" asked Byakuya.

"Yeah, but-" Rikichi's eyes widened hearing what his Captain said," y-you- how long have you been watching me, sir?" asked Rikichi.

"The entire moment, from you began to beg for the name' he points at the training dummy," until you lost to that." answered Byakuya. Rikichi wanted to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you fro clarifying, C-Captain." said Rikichi.

Byakuya then picked up Rikichi's sword and immediately whacked Rikichi in the head with it without any warning or care if it hurt or killed him.

"OW, why did you do that!?" yelled Rikichi.

He looked at Byakuya and froze up again. Byakuya then looked at Rikichi's zanpakuto and guaged it up and down.

"Its normal length, a good grip, a wide guard." he utteres.

Rikichi is nervous and beyond confused at his captain's behavior. He didn't know much about him other than him being considered one of the strongest captains and Rukia being his little sister, but this seemed out of the ordinary. This combined with the fact that Rikichi can't even remember Byakuya speaking with him.

" _Shouldn't he be punishing me or something, what going on?_ " he thought to himself. Byakuya then threw Rikichi back his zanpakuto and the young man scrambled to catch it.

"You our the fault of its silence." said Byakuya.

"Huh?" uttered Rikichi.

"For some zanpakuto, it can be determined whether their shikai will be special depending on its apearance, sometimes there will something that sets it apart." said Byakuya

Rikichi looked at his zanpakuto for any sort of discernible traits, but couldn't find any.

"This is not a perfect method, but your zanpakuto's structure if fine, it is one of the standard among most shinigami, but I've witnessed and met those very same with shikai." said Byakuya.

" _So it really is all my fault, he went on a monologue to say that?"_ asked Rikichi in his mind.

"SO what do I do now? He asked. Rikichi then thought about what he just said. Byakuya looked at Rikichi, he didn't really think much about him at the moment and many unseated members wanted shikai as well. However, as his Captain he would try to encourage whatever growth possible in his ranks, he'd push Rikichi in the right direction, more so a direction, and nothing more.

Byakuya then pointed at the training at the training much to Rikichi's confusion.

"Six-hundred." said Byakuya in a curt manner,

"Six-hundred, six-hundred what?" asked Rikichi. Byuakuya turned his back to him.

"Six-hundred swings a day, for 2 months." said Byakuya. Rikichi's eyes shot open and anything that kept his emotions under control in the presence of his captain melted away.

"What, why do you want me to do that, and for 2 months, most times when we train we do le-"

"Its an order." uttered Byakuya silencing him.

Byakuya then walked away, leaving Rikichi alone. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't do what Byakuya said, but he was aware that he wasn't above punishing his own subordinates. He gripped his sword and began hitting the training dummy.

"1,2,3,4,-

* * *

 **Cerulean's home(training room)**

Hanatarou was shunpoing over to targets and firing a Byakurai at them, he had to keep going until he was exhausted, if he passed out before hitting all of the targets then or if he missed any he would have to start over again: there were 40 targets in all and he failed 7 times. As he was attempting to hit the 20th target, he quickly shunpos over to the next target he readies his finger to blast it to pieces,.

"Byakurai!"

He fires a bolt of lightning at the target, he hits a bulls-eye destroying it.

As he goes to the next targets Cerulean watches while Hanatarou was darting around, he had gotten better at manuvering but he still needed work aiming and speaking incantations in an urgent manner. This seemed like a shotgun way of trying to improve of both of his kido proficiency and his shunpo capabilities, but Cerulean decided to feel guilty about it another time. Legion, who was in Hanatarou's form, was making sure to keep Hanatarou as innocent looking as possible and it seemed to be working as no other evidence was found for the murder. However the way the bodies were mutilated were too familiar to feel safe in this kind of situation, that combined with the conversation with Yamamoto and Unohana he heard made this worse.

"A noble kid, damn." he uttered.

He gets up and decides watches as Hanatarou is about to hit the 30th target, rather than letting him finish his training he shunpos over to him and trips the poor boy making him fall flat on his face.

"Ow, S-Sensei why?" he muffled with grass in his mouth.

Cerulean takes this oportunity to snatch Hanatarou's zanpakuto and sheath. As Hanatarou gets back up he notices Cerulean standing before him.

"Sensei why did you trip me, n-now I have to start over." said Hanatarou in a complaining fashion. Cerulean draws Hanatarou's blade and examines it.

"Always keep your guard up, someone bigger and faster will come along one day and unbalance you in a fight, like me." said Cerulean with a grin as he tapped the guard with his finger.

Hanatarou saw what Cerulean was doing with that sword, he then quickly notices the gauge on the face of the blade and quickly looked where his own zanpakuto would be and saw that it was gone.

"M-My zanpakuto!" yelled Hanatarou in shock.

"Yeah tiny thing isn't, kind of weird to be hollowed out, but not all the way through either." said Cerulean.

"What are you doing with it?" asked Hanatarou confused.

"Just looking at it, gotta say it one of the more weirder swords I've seen, the gauge makes it stand out." said Cerulean as he looked at the blade. He taped on the gauge, he found it was indeed hollow inside.

"Oh, well the gauge is for energy." said Hanatarou.

"Energy, oh, you can absorb energy?!" asked Cerulean intrigued. Hanatarou then answered akwardly at that proposal.

"Well, I don't actually know, I've never fought a lot with Hisagomaru." said Hanatarou.

"What, then where's the energy from then?" said Cerulean as he looked at his student.

"H-Hisagomaru heals injuries, when I hit someone with it or it an injury with it and say fulfill it heals someone turning the injury into red energy that goes into Hisagomaru flling the gauge." said Hanatarou. Cerulean was dumbfounded to hear this statement.

"Wait, so it actually heals someone instead, it can't do any damage!?" asked Cerulean frantically. Hanatarou shook his head.

"N-No, the sad this though when the gauge is full its the only time I can actually use my shikai, all the energy is released in a single swing but it can't do it again until I get more energy." said Hanatarou.

After Hanatarou finished with his explination he noticed that Cerulean had a weird look on his face, his eyes were wide, his expression was that of shock and concern and worst of all he was looking at Hanatarou.

"S-Sensei?" uttered Hanatarou. Cerulean snapped out of his daze and answered.

"I'm fine, just fine." he said, he then looked at the blade and got a very strange idea.

"Butlet me test this out first." said Cerulean pointing the blade at his own heart. Seeing this Hanatarou panicked and tried to get his master to stop.

"W-What are you doing, t-thats dangerous!" yelled Hanatarou flailing his arms around.

"What you said it can't do damage so what the worry." said Cerulean. Hanatarou then calmed down hearing that, remembering what Cerulean said to be true.

"Oh, I guess I did say that." said Hanatarou.

"Exactly, now watch." said Cerulean.

He then quickly stabbed his own heart with Hisagomaru, strangely enough it did not feel like how he expected.

"Him, not cold like usual steel, in fact I can't feel a thing." said Cerulean. Hanatarou found this curious, he never actually used his own sword on himself

"Is this normal?" asked Cerulean.

"I'm not sure." said Hanatarou concerned.

Cerulean then pulled the sword out of his chest, he looks where he stabbed himself and saw that there was no rip in his clothing and there was no whole in his chest.

"Wow, not even my cloths got torn." said Cerulean impressed by this strange behavior of the sword. He turns the blade to see the gauge but sees nothing in the gauge.

"Hey there's nothing in here you lied!" said Cerulean. Hanatarou was confused by this, he walks over and looks at the gauge and sees nothing, like Cerulean had said.

"W-What?" he uttered. Cerulean then begins to stab himself over and over and over much to Hanatarou's shock, Cerulean looks at the gauge and like before and sees nothing.

"I-I guess it won't work for anyone but me." said Hanatarou. He saw that Cerulean had a shocked look on his face, he tossed Hanatarou his blade back causing the young medic to scramble to catch it.

"S-Sensei?" uttered Hanatarou concerned seeing Cerulean's face.

"Just thinking up some training for later." said Cerulean. He snapped creating more targets for Hanatarou.

"Go back to practice." said Ceurlean with a grin. Hanatarou goes over to start but not before putting Hisagomaru away, however he looks at it and wonders about his blade. He comes to a realization that he never wondered what his blade could do or why it was the way it was. He puts his sword away and wonders how much this might say about him and goes practice.

As Hanatarou practiced shunpoing and target practice Cerulean was in shock of Hisagomaru's strange behavior.

" _It doesn't work for anyone else, that doesn't make sense, even though no one can use its shikai_ _it shouldn't just deny someone like that, when you use someone else's zanpakuto in its sealed form it can still cut."_ thought Cerulean. He looked over at Hanatarou.

" _But nothing happened, its not like it couldn't do it, its that it wouldn't do it."_ he thought.

He knew that a zanpakuto was a reflection of the wielder, the hilt, the guard, the handle and even the blade's shape along with their shikai and bankai were just that. This is what made Hisagomaru strange, it wasn't rare to see a shikai that could heal but it was the sealed form that healed, this would not be shocking if the other squad 4 member were like this but they weren't.

" _What the hell is with this kid."_ said Cerulean under his breath.

* * *

 **And thats all I wrote.**

 **Sorry this took so long, I want to try updating stories more this year.**

" **This is Squalo King signing off"**


End file.
